Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos
by Dowy Sixst Haevens
Summary: Percy left camp after being betrayed by Annabeth and replaced by his half-brother Mark. He comes across Chaos and is granted Chaos powers in order to save the world when the time comes.How will Percy use his new powers? Find out!
1. In the beginning there was Chaos

Percy Jackson-The Powers of Chaos

Percy´s PoV

Today was a sunny day and I walked along the beach. Who I am? I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. I just came back from a quest. Not a hard one, just your everyday quest for a demi-god, killing a few monsters, saving a few lives...Piece of cake.

I have been away from camp for about 3 days and of course I wanted to see my girlfriend as soon as possible. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena the one I love more than anything. I already searched for her for a while, but could not find her anywhere. I kept wondering where she might be.

As I walked along the beach I saw a girl sitting there in the distance. I was sure it was Annabeth, with her beautiful blonde hair waving in the wind. I ran towards her, but soon slowed down and came to a halt. There she was, my girlfriend... sitting with my half-brother in the sands kissing. I couldn´t believe my eyes.

Well, my brother Mark was an arrogant self loving prick getting all the attention of well about everyone for killing one puny little hydra. I seemed forgotten, but it didn´t matter for me I still had my friends like Thalia, Grover and Nico and my girlfriend of course so I could bear with this, but now?

I was still in shock when the two lovebirds noted my presence.

„Oh gods... Percy." Annabeth stammered

Mark just stood up grinning „ Well if it isn´t my weakling brother. Got your ass kicked and crawled back to camp?"

„What is this...?" I choked out in barely a whisper.

„ Oh gods... Percy. It´s not what you think."

„It´s not what I think?" I shouted making the earth shake.

„Well, then tell me what is this?"I asked pure rage and hatred rising inside me.

The horizon began to darken storm clouds beginning to form and the sea became restless building huge waves.

Annabeth and Mark seemed scared. „Percy, please... come down!"

„Come down? You cheat on me and I should come down? Like hell I will!"

Now small tornadoes began to form destroying everything in their way.

Now Mark began to stand up with new found confidence.

„You know, I´m more powerful then you are!"

„Silence!" I shouted making the earth shake and Mark falling back down.

I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, sadness filling me now „Why Annabeth ? Just tell me why you had to cheat on me?"

„Well..." Annabeth began, standing up from her crouching scaredy-cat position and then she said the words I would never forget

„I just don´t love you anymore. I love Mark now."

I just couldn´t stand this anymore I turned around trying to leave saying

„Don´t you dare showing your face before me ever again." then I began to walk away. The seas were calming a bit as was the storm, but the dark clouds remained.

„Percy, I..." „Don´t talk to me !" At this moment Mark began to charge me with his sword drawn. He tried to stab me in the back but I simply moved out of the way with swiftness and dodged the blade.

„Now who is the great Hero of Olympus? I´ve got everything your friends your camp your glory and even your love!" As he said that he began to laugh like crazy.

I wasn´t even listening. I stood there emotionless, not believing what just happened. I lost everything!

Then I heard a roar and saw Mark running at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth smiling at the actions Max took. Why would she smile? Did she love me at all?

Then I concentrated on Mark again. I didn´t even bother uncapping Raptide not for this weakling. I just waited for him to strike. He tried slashing down at me but I simply sidestepped, the next swing aimed at his head I evaded by leaning back. Mark stood warily in front of me . Then he tried to stab me I turned to evade the stab and then disarmed him by twisting his ankle. I almost broke it then I let go Mark stumbled back. I saw anger flash in his eyes.

„ I´ll show you real power!" He took his arms up, a gigantic wave building behind him. „See my power, you scum!" Annabeth was silence the whole time and kept glaring at me. Then the wave came crashing down upon me. I held my hands out and stopped the wave easily in midair. Now both Annabeth and Mark stood there gaping at the mass of water. With a wink of my hand I willed the wave upon them. A small smirk crept up my face. Both of them were blasted away. They were lying on the floor wet and angry but as I lokked in there Direction they winced.

There was a group of campers coming down the hill who finally found the cause of the disastrous weather. They stared at the scene before them.

Mark laying on the ground with Annabeth by his side and me standing there with my hand raised. I started to walk past them towards Camp-Halfblood without saying another word.

Nico´s PoV

I just Shadowtraveled from the underworld back to the camp. When I got there it rained. That´s odd. It should be snny in camp, shouldn´t it? Well I didn´t really mind the rain, it was kind of refreshing. I wanted to visit my friends and first of all Percy. He is like a brother to me and I heard about his problems. His brother this arrogant prick. Whatever, I went to the Poseidon cabin. There I saw a few campers staring at the sea. It was worth watching. Huge waves were seen coming towards the beach, the sea was restless. But that wasn´t the fearsome part. In the distance there were storms, huge storms: hurricanes and typhoons raging. Poseidon seemed in rage I thought, but I was corrected "There is a fight between Mark and Percy " If this was their doing one of them was pissed off to say the least.

I with a group of campers began running in the direction of the fight. As I arrived I just saw how Percy stopped the wave aimed at him and returned it throwing Annabeth and Max backwards. The other campers arrived then. Percy started coming towards me I started "Percy...what...?" but he stormed past me.

I looked over to Annabeth took care of Mark and I realized what was going on.

_Annabeth cheated on Percy? Why would she do that?_ I gave her a short glare ,which she didn´t see of course and jumped into the next best shadow.

I found Percy in his cabin sitting there with is face in his palms.

"I lost everything Nico..." he said

"That´s not true you still got me, Thalia and Grover... and your dad, too."

" My dad got himself a new hero ,a new favorite son and I know that you three still are my friends but with you always being away this isn´t a home for me!"

he looked up to me I could see nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" I didn´t know what else to say.

"I am leaving camp." he said with finality in his voice.

Thalia´s PoV

The Hunters of Artemis,including Lady Artemis and I were on our way to Camp- Halfblood. I was excited to see all of my friends at camp. My fellow hunters weren´t looking forward to it. They seemed nervous.

As we got there, there was a crowd of people standing in a circle in the middle of camp. I heard Annabeth talking. She stood in the middle.

"... and then he attacked us out of nowhere!"

The crowd seemed shocked. I tried to get to Annabeth and asked

"Who attacked you?"

"Thalia it´s good to see you again. Percy. Percy attacked us."

I was stunned. Did she say Percy attacked her, his own girlfriend ?

"That´s crazy why would he...?" That´s not the Percy I know I thought

" He just attacked us and I got hit when I wasn´t looking!" Mark shouted.

From the crowd came a few insults toward Percy. _He wouldn´t do something like this_ I thought. Then I saw Mark a bit scratched up holding hands with Annabeth. Realization struck me.

" How could you...? You cheated on him with Mark? "

The crowd went quiet a bit.

"I didn´t cheat on him I...I just broke up with him for Max"

I just snorted in return and ran through the mass past the Hunters. They gave me a few questioning looks but I waved them off. I had to get to Percy.

On my way to his cabin I saw Nico coming towards me. He seemed lost in thoughts about something. I called.

"Nico!" I hugged him took a few steps back and then looked him in the eyes. " Something terrible happened. Percy is..." He just nodded and said "I know"

I saw sadness in his eyes. "Where is he?" Nico looked down and almost whispered

"He is gone."

Artemis´ PoV

I stood a bit away with my Hunters as Thalia got into the crowd. I heard everything they said. Perseus Jackson has attacked those two Halfbloods? I couldn´t believe it.

The same Perseus Jackson who came to rescue me risking is life? He who took the burden of the sky from me? The hero of Olympus has attacked those two without reason no less attacked his girlfriend without reason.

I couldn´t believe. I wouldn´t believe it. I followed after Thalia without being seen by my Hunters. I saw her talking with Nico di Angelo the son of Hades.

What I heard next was shocking.

" Something terrible happened. Percy is..." Thalia began

Nico nodded "I know."

"Where is he?"

"He is gone."

I don´t know exactly why, but I felt sadness. Why would I feel like this he was a man after all... He certainly was different then other men. He was loyal, caring, kind and humble. I was a irritated. I walked into the forest I don´t know why I just did. I ´ve got a feeling it was important.

I walked for a while the forest was calming, then I saw a figure walking towards the barrier of camp. I was surprised to see who it was. Perseus Jackson walked there with a bag pack.

I walked a bit faster and I was …relieved to see him. I called out his name and he turned around . Then he did something unexpected as he saw me he smiled at me.

_What a beautiful smile_ I thought.

Then he disappeared through the barrier. I ran after him but as I got out of the barrier he was nowhere to be seen. I felt an ache in my heart, I didn´t know what it was .

I made my way back to camp in silence. As I got to my Hunters they ran to me.

"Where did you go my Lady?" some of them asked. Then they became silent.

Then Phoebe took a step towards me. "Is something wrong, Lady Artemis?"

I looked up. "No... It´s nothing." Then I turned and we left for our cabin.

Percy´s PoV

When I got to the barrier I heard someone call out my name. When I turned I was surprised to see Artemis standing there. I was kind of happy to see her. She was in her 16 year old form and she was beautiful as always.

I myself don´t know why, but I smiled at her and whispered "Goodbye."

Then I turned around going out of the bounds of camp. I saw the street, a flash of light and then I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a white room. Well more than white wasn´t there to see.

I looked around for something like a door or an exit. Well there was nothing. I began to walk, but wherever I walked It was all white.

"Did you enjoy your exploring?"

I spun around and saw a man in a white suit. He was tall and black with gray hair

"You seem irritated."

"Well, yeah... If I may ask who are you?"

"You may and I am, how should I put it... well, everything"

"Well, that explains a lot." I said sarcastically

"You are a funny one aren´t you?" He cracked a smile.

"Very well let me explain. It´s quite easy. You know how everything came to exist?"

"Well, my father told me once that there was chaos at the beginning so ..."

"That´s right my boy and I am Chaos." He smiled friendly.

"Alright... " I made a short bow " no offense but what do you want with me?"

" You Perseus Jackson interest me. Let me put it simple I watched over your life and have taken a liking to you."

"Thanks, I guess..." He smiled at me again.

"Earth is in a crisis which the gods alone can not solve. I will grant you with my powers so you shall use them when the time is right."

"That´s all?" I asked a bit surprised

"Yes. So until the time comes to save the world of yours have fun with those powers of mine." He grinned than tapped me with his index finger which glowed black.

I passed out again. _Is that really necessary I thought at last._

**Well hello guys This is my first fanfic I hope you like it If you don´t like it say so **

**criticism is good but take into consideration that this is my first fanfic .**

**Another thing my english may be bad but I am german so bear with it pleas^^**

**It will get better over time... well what else ahh yeah this story revolves around percy and his new power and what he does with them. So ask yourselves "What would I do if I were a god" so of course I am trying to do a story here so try to think of that. For example pulling godly pranks and such well whatever Help me to do the story as good as possible Thank you for reading and I hope you review See you **

**Dowy Sixst Heavens**


	2. The Lost Hero

**Well, here I am again. First of thank you all for your reviews. Next thing is as you see I changed the name of Percy´s brother to Mark. Just a formality. This name was already used and I really didn´t want to copy. My fault sorry. As you see with this chapter I will try to update every 3 days or so. **

**This chapter isn´t that good I think but nevertheless enjoy reading hope you like it anyway. Here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

When I woke up it was dark. The moon shone weakly over me. I was still dazed and couldn´t figure out where I was. Well, it was sandy.

I tried to see something , a light, a building whatever, but there was only darkness and the moon.

What to do? Walking in one direction and hoping to get somewhere? Nah, I would stay here until sunrise. I took my bag, which magically reappeared and searched for something to warm me. I found a Jacket and put it on. It was rather cold. I used my bag as a pillow and stared into the night.

As I looked into the stars I couldn´t help but sigh recalling all my memories of camp and my adventures. _I wonder how the others are doing... _

Artemis` PoV

I just returned from a mission with my hunters. We were hunting a few monsters and searching for Perseus Jackson. He disappeared 5 years ago and since then nobody has seen him. Even the gods could not find him. It was like he vanished off the face of earth. My lieutenant Thalia Grace asked to search for him, so we did every so often with no success. I don´t know why but even I was determined to find him.

It was strange. Every time I thought of him, of his actions and the smile he gave me before disappearing I got this strange feeling. It was … pleasant.

His absence on the other hand saddened me.

When we came back to camp I decided to take a walk. I told my Hunters to stay in the cabin and then I took off. I walked along the beach, feeling the waves hitting my feet. Then I stopped for a moment and looked up at the moon.

It shone weakly, barely giving light. Was it my feelings effecting the moon? Then why is it so … weak? What is it that upsets me to this extent? I sat down in the sand thinking. Unknowingly I said the words whirling in my mind out loud. " Where have you gone?" I was taken off my thoughts by a swish. I got to my feet quickly and took a fighting stance. "Who is there? Show yourself!"

"It´s me, Lady Artemis, Thalia!" Thalia then came into my sight and I sighed relaxing.

"What do you want here? I told you to stay in the cabin!"

"Well, you seemed ...disturbed my Lady. Is something the matter?"

"I am just a bit tired that´s all... and our hunt wasn´t successful after all." I sat down in the sand again staring out into the sea.

"Yeah, he has that effect on most of those around him, doesn´t he?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Well, Percy obviously..." she said with a glance to me. Than she sat down besides me.

I was stunned for a moment. Me caring for a man? No way! I know their true nature they are selfish, arrogant and cruel. Anger rose inside of me.

"Why would I care about him? He is a man!"

"Well, that he is. But not the kind of man you hate, I might add"

"All men are the same! Some just hide their true nature better than others!" I was almost shouting.

"But … he isn´t, right? You know it too, my Lady." Thalia said in a soothing voice. I was a bit taken aback but calmed down. Then she spoke again

"Percy isn´t your typical man. He is loving, caring and over all totally loyal. He would give his life to save his friends. He is also selfless and honest.

He would never betray his friends. Well he always was just...yeah just good old Percy." Silence filled the air.

She is right I heard a whisper in my thoughts. I turned towards the horizon and a few rays of light came out. It was sunrise.

I turned around and smiled at my lieutenant. "I must thank you, Thalia. I feel ...better." … _You may be right about him after all_ I added in thought.

"I have duties to fulfill, so I see you later." I took off with a smile thinking about this _man_. _Perseus Jackson …_

Thalia´s PoV

After my talk with Lady Artemis I went back to the cabin. As I got through the door I saw my fellow Hunters waiting expectantly "Where have you been?" Phoebe asked.

"Just taking a walk!" I said innocently. "Why are you all here? Shouldn´t you be sleeping?"

"We could ask you the same. But it´s almost time for breakfast ..."

"What! But … I haven´t slept one bit!" _A good start for the day_ I thought face palming myself.

I turned around and walked out the doors, followed by the rest of the Hunters.

I was dead tired but, I´ve got no choice. Many campers were already scrambling around in the dining hall. A few greeted me and I just nodded in return. I was so tired I couldn´t even make out who it was.

I grabbed my food, sacrificed some to Artemis, asking for Percy´s return. Then I sat down and ate with the Hunters talking about this and that. How to kill monsters, hunting equipment and the best traps.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a shout. " Behold the god of heroes and tides, King of the Demi-gods, Markus ." Chiron was the one to shout and he did so in a mocking voice. As Mark walked in he shot Chiron a glare who just smiled. All of the campers in the dining hall bowed down deep, excluding the Hunters, Tyson (who was visiting camp apparently) sitting at the Poseidon table, Nico at the Hades table and I.

I felt rage rising in me just by looking at this jerk. He was made a god two years ago for defeating Hyperion the Titan of Light. He didn´t even fight him let alone defeat him! He was unconscious while , Nico , my Hunters and I were fighting that thing.

When we had him pinned down Mark jumped in, stabbing and killing Hyperion. Annabeth was there too, but instead of fighting she took care of Mark. _The perfect couple..._

Nico and Annabeth, were granted immortality and Mark was made a god. A few years ago you had to save the whole world to be made a god, now you just had to be a big idiot it seems.

Mark began walking along the tables. He sopped and looked at me with disgust. But then he smirked. "You, Do you want to disrespect a god?"

I looked at him and spat "You don´t deserve our respect! We are Artemis´ Hunters and our respect is for her!" I heard a few approving grunts from my hunters behind me.

"Very well Hunter we shall see." Then he turned to the Hades table and smirked evilly.

"You there, Halfblood! Greet your god!" Nico just sat there ignoring him completely.

"You defy me?" I could see the rage rising within him. His face was going red like a tomato . Then Nico stood up, walked towards him and spoke while making a mocking bow. " I wouldn´t even think of it..." A smug smile appeared on Mark face but soon disappeared as Nico continued. "...ohh great god of idiocy and dumbness." I and a few others had to hold back a laugh. Mark was now furious.

"You dare to challenge a god!" Nico didn´t answer, he just walked past Mark towards the exit.

Then Mark found his composure and smirked. " You sill haven´t found my loser brother right?" Nico stopped at this "Give up! You´ll never find him, he ran away like a weakling would!"

Now I was the one to get furious. _How dare he speak of Percy like this!_ I just wanted to pull my daggers and stab him, but Nico was faster. He whirled around and took his Stygian iron blade out. "Don´t you dare talking about Percy like this!" I saw his eyes, they were burned like the flames of hell. A few campers stepped back from him sensing the danger.

"Hmm? What will you do? Fight against me, a god? Don´t get over your head, Halfblood! Now beg for forgiveness or I shall make you!"

"Try to make me." Nico stared at him with his flaming eyes.

Mark was stunned for a moment then said "I-I would but I am not allowed..."

"Then I challenge you to a sword fight one on one, if you dare!"

The campers gasped at that. I too was in shock. Knowing Mark and his dirty tricks Nico might just die. "Nico, I don´t..." I began but then Mark interrupted me.

"Fine. I´ll show you the difference between a god and a mortal." Then they both walked outside followed by the campers and hunters.

Nico`s PoV

I stepped out of the dining hall and was blended by the sunlight. I just challenged Mark to a fight. Only problem he is a god, so rather powerful. On second thought it wasn´t the best idea of my life, but he insulted Percy and I couldn´t let that slide.

So I was going to fight. We got into the Arena followed by a crowd.

Max and I were standing in the middle facing each other. He walked before me with a self-confident smile plastered on his face.

"You sure about this? You can still run away like your my brother did." I gritted my teeth. "You will pay for this!"

Then we got into fighting stances. We walked in circles waiting for the other to attack. Mark mad the first move and ran towards me swinging his sword down. I barely dodged. He began a barrage of swings I could only defend myself. The clash of our swords was heard throughout the arena. I was slowly pushed back until we reached the wall. I was cornered. Mark smiled triumphantly. He raised his sword above his head and slashed down. _Idiot._ It was so easy to predict I simply sidestepped and his sword hit the wall. I could have easily stabbed him in the back, but I wouldn´t stoop so low, so I just stepped back. Mark turned around and charged again. He slashed horizontally and I ducked. I rolled to the side avoiding his other strike.

"Stop running away!"

"Very well. You asked for it..." I whispered more to myself. Then I came at him. As I got close he stabbed at me. I avoided it, turning my whole body to slash at him. He defended with his sword, which then flew out of his hand. I held my sword at his throat.

"You lost." I stated simply, while putting away my sword. I turned around to leave. I saw Thalia smiling brightly at me. I smiled back, but then her smile faded turning into a horrified expression. I heard her shouting " Nico! Watch out!" then I felt a pain like being hit by a truck and was thrown through the arena against a wall. As I opened my eyes I could barely make out Thalia sitting over me with tears in her eyes saying my name . Then I passed out...

Percy´s PoV

My eyes shot open at what I just saw. Mark this bastard almost killed Nico. When he was defeated and Nico turned his back to him he summoned a large mass of water and willed it at Nico. Nico looked just like a doll being tossed around before sinking lifelessly to the ground. I will make him pay for that. I was in rage, but realized that I couldn´t do anything about it right now. Then I remembered the first part of my dream. I was at a beach. It was nighttime and then I saw a figure sitting there in the sands. When I got nearer I recognized Artemis in her 18-years old form. She looked so beautiful in the Moonlight with her silver eyes shining brightly. She seemed to be in deep thought. Then she whispered. " Where have you gone?" I didn´t understand it but then I was pulled out of the scene and I was at the arena.

Anyway I had my own problems to take care off now..._ So where am I?_ It was then that I realized the sun was already up. I temporarily blinded. When I could see again I was stunned,

_Are these really the...? Than I´am in... No way!_

**So that´s it. Next chapter will be mostly Percy. Well hope you liked it I am looking forward to your comments. Well maybe you can guess where he is^^ Until next Time**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	3. Towards New York

**Here I am again. Thank you for all your reviews. Well just enjoy reading. Here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

These are really the pyramids! So I am in Egypt? I mean seriously, my way home will be a really big pain in the ass.

Anyway I didn´t know how far I was away from the Pyramids. It could be either one or one hundred kilometers. Why did I end up here anyway? Oh yeah... Chaos... What could be a better place to sent someone than the desert? Hell I didn´t even know how to use these powers of his! So I just started walking towards the giant Triangles at the horizon. I walked and walked and guess what... walked. There seemed to be no end to the desert. It was so hot I nearly vaporized. It felt like days of walking. But then finally right before I´d collapsed I saw the foot of the pyramids. There was a mass of tourists scrambling around. I sighed with relief. Humans, civilization . I am back!

I quickly ran down the dune and took the first bottle of water that got into my sight and drank. The tourist whom I just snugged away his water stared at me with surprise. I took out a Drachma and threw it towards him. He looked at the golden coin in wonder, but seemed satisfied with this payment.

I then headed towards the tourist buses and got in. We drove abit and stopped at the Sphinx . Well I was near the city at least. I walked with the tourist group towards the Sphinx. I was lost in thought. So what should I do now? How do I get home with no money? I could try the Nil and well just like swim all the way back... More important, how should I face my friends, my mom and... Annabeth and Mark? Those two... I mean killing is a crime so it´s not an option,right? I turned my back on the sphinx and gazed at the horizon. Then another thought came into my mind. I have Chaos´ powers ...so ... Am I all powerful or what? Like I just snap my fingers and the world ends? I did just as I thought and snapped. "BOOOM"

I heard a few screams and saw people looking past me with a shocked expression. So I turned around. What I saw next surprised me to say the least. Well first there was a cloud of dust but when it settled you could see the Cheops Pyramid... at least the remains of it... Instead of the great pyramid there was a big crater. My mouth hang wide open. A few people started to take pictures or making calls all looking nervously at the scene.

I couldn´t believe it. I just destroyed a wonder of the world. Well at least...there are two pyramids left right? So... no problem at all... I have to get away from here. Just away. I blinked. One moment I stood in a crowd at the side of the sphinx, the next I was standing on top of a building with view at my little accident. What just happened? I mean I wasn´t here a second ago was I? So did I just like teleport here or something? … That is AWESOME.

I tried again. I looked at a building and thought that I want to be in there. The next thing I knew was lying on the floor in pain. After I "jumped" or teleported or whatever I crashed right into a wall and fell back down. So I think I should see where to teleport to. Well some movies are telling the truth after all.

I slowly got up and and limped towards the window, looked down and jumped aka teleported down. I could get used to that. I did it again and again. Jumping through the city, collecting a few things I need; a map, a new backpack, a cool new hooded jacket, some money, an I-Phone and a few supplies. Okay, the I-Phone and the jacket were kind of unnecessary but who cares ? It´s cool. I know stealing is wrong bla, bla...so I left a few golden Drachmas. I packed my new backpack, put on my new jacket and was ready to leave

Well then let´s get going to New York. I moved at lightning speed through the desert, only appearing a few milliseconds before jumping again. AWESOME!

Artemis´ PoV

I just got back to Olympus. It was afternoon and there was going to be a meeting as usual. I walked through the gardens of Olympus. It was a beautiful sight. Olympus took shape again after the Titan war. Everything bloomed and shone brightly.

I was on my way to the great hall when I came across Annabeth. She was looking at a building writing some things down. When she saw me, she bowed and smiled. "Hello, Lady Artemis." I just nodded in response and walked off. For quite some time now I couldn´t bear her presence. It made me angry just looking at her. I didn´t know why that was.

_She is the reason he left._ Something whispered in my mind. _It´s all her fault._ I dismissed those thoughts as it was time for the meeting.

When I got in the great hall almost all the gods were already there. Athena read a book, Apollo wrote something down, Hermes played with some kind of light. Hades talked with some dead souls making a few angry glances towards Poseidon, who seemed kind of upset. Zeus just tapped impatient with his finger. The other gods also did some self-entertainment.

Then I noticed that two seats were not occupied. One was my own and the other was … Marks.

This man was the worst of all. He was arrogant, selfish, conceited, dumb … well he was the type of man I hated the most... _the complete opposite of Percy. _I heard the whisper again.

I then quickly got to my throne greeting the others who just nodded or simply ignored me. Then the door to the throne room opened and in came Mark. He bowed before Zeus and said. "I´m sorry for being late, but there was some rude Halfblood I had to take care off." He smirked evilly in Hades direction, whose eyes were burning like hell itself, literally. He stood up and shouted. "How dare you attack my son from behind!" Zeus hold up his hand. Hades went silent and sunk back into his throne. He glared nevertheless. Mark smirked at him.

"Markus Waterson!" Zeus boomed making Mark flinch " Did you really attack an Halfblood after being defeated?"

"I was not defeated! I still could fight..."

"You lost and then out of rage seriously injured my son, attacking from behind!"

I was furious to hear this. He attacked a demi-god from behind, because he lost a fight? I glared at Mark and some of the other gods did too. Poseidon seemed disappointed in his son too.

"I did not! Your son simply lost to me."

"Don´t you dare..."

"Enough!" Zeus shouted through the great hall. Thunder was heard from above.

"We have other matters to attend to. Markus if I were to hear something like this again there will be no mercy!"

"Yes, my Lord." He got to his seat and sat down.

"Hermes, show them what happened today."

"Yes, Lord" He stood up and waved his hands through the space before him making a screen appear. "This is what happened today in Egypt." The screen began to show the Pyramids. It looked quiet normal many tourists were scrambling around taking pictures. But suddenly there was a loud

noise and dust whirled around blocking the view. When the view cleared a big crater was all that remained from the once so great pyramid. All the Olympians including me were quite shocked.

"_What_ did this? Was it a god?" I asked out loud.

"We don´t know. But it seems it is moving towards us." It was quiet.

"Be warned it may be dangerous. For now we will wait. Dismissed!"

Everyone began leaving the room or flashing away. " Artemis you wait."

I turned around and went towards my father." What is it, my Lord?"

"Please... father and I want you and your hunters to track down the one responsible for this chaos. But be careful."

"Yes father." I said and then left in a flash.

_This should be quiet fun._

Nico´s PoV

I woke up in the infirmary. I was quiet dazed. When I tried to get up pain soared through me, making me lay down again. My memory was a bit puzzled. I could only remember Thalia smiling at me after the fight with Mark and after that... nothing.

Then I felt something no... someone lying on my side. It was Thalia. She held on to my hand and snored lightly. I didn´t want to wake her up so I slowly and carefully freed my hand from hers and laid her head on a pillow. Then someone behind me cleared his throat.

I turned around and saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair rolling slowly towards me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well quite okay, but I can´t really remember how I ended up here."

"Well, that is..." He looked down. " When you defeated Mark and turned around he... he summoned water and let it crash down on you. You were injured quite seriously but we could save you somehow."

"This gutless bastard." I growled.

"Well even if he is a coward, you shouldn´t enrage a god..." I looked down a bit knowing how well stupid it was.

"But he insulted Percy, I just couldn´t..." I went silent.

Chiron smiled at me. " I know."

Suddenly I was embraced. "Nico!"

I turned my head and looked at Thalia " Hey Thals..."

"How could you do something this stupid? You could be dead right now, you know that?"

"Well I will leave you two to yourselves." Chiron said turning around and leaving us alone.

It was silent for a moment. We both looked down. Then Thalia said

"If you try something like this again I will make you suffer, idiot." A stray tear escaped her eyes.

I grinned at her " Okay I´ll keep that in mind... pine cone face." She punched me playfully on my shoulder.

"Okay then dead boy, I have to go now so take care and stay in bed! I warn you if not..."

"Okay okay." She smiled at me and then left.

When she left I tried to get up again, but the pain made me drop right back.

Well I guess I´ll stay here...for now.

Thalia´s PoV

I just got out of the infirmary. It was almost midnight. I was happy that Nico was okay. This bastard Mark should got to Tartarus... Whatever I was now on my way to the hunters.

When I got in my cabin there was quite some noise. The hunters were talking backs turned to me. "Ahh...Thalia there you are I was just about to get you" Phoebe said noticing me first. " Lady Artemis is back and we got a new mission."

"That´s right" Lady Artemis stepped forward.

" But first how is your friend?"

"Well he is alive and seems well." Artemis smiled at me warmly "Well that is good. I heard of Marks actions. He was a coward to attack someone from behind."

" Isn´t he going to be punished for breaking an ancient law?" It came from one of the hunters.

"Well, he won´t..." Everyone in the cabin was shocked.

"I couldn´t help but shout "Why? After what he did to Nico he should..."

"Thalia calm down. We will think of a way we get back at him, don´t worry." There was a glint of mischief in the eyes of Artemis. " But for now we have different matters to pay attention to"

Lady Artemis tone became more serious. " Maybe you already heard of it. The Cheops pyramid was destroyed by an unknown force." Everyone was dumbfounded. I found my composure first.

"Was it a god or a titan?"

"That we don´t know but we will be the ones to find. Whatever it is it seems it´s on his way here. We will track it down and capture it. We will leave tomorrow!"

_I hope we don´t have to fight it... if only Percy was here..._

Percy PoV

I got through the desert quickly. I was fast...real fast. Then I saw the ocean in the distance. I "jumped" high into the air and then dove right into the Atlantic ocean. The water was refreshing after so much sand. I shot through the water like a torpedo.

I remembered what Mark did to Nico. How he cowardly attack him from behind. Then I saw Nico sink lifelessly to the ground. I was in rage and I could feel power surge through me. I felt storms begin to take shape above, following my lead. Towards New York...

**Well that´s it again. So how did you like it? Anyway hope you enjoyed it until next time**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	4. Army of one

**Hey guys. Rather early my update this time. I figured I would upload it as soon as possible and correct things later if needed^^ Thanks for all your reviews. So here we go yet again...**

Percy´s PoV

It was the middle of the night. So it was totally dark. I was just a few miles from the cost, racing through the water towards the lower bay. Then I shot to the surface and jumped into the air.

It was raining heavily, thunder and lightning roaring through the night sky. I barely saw the Verrazano-Narrows bridge in the dark. Behind me still quite a few miles away were storms. But they slowly seemed to vanish. Most likely they were stopped by Poseidon. Can´t even take a joke. I wouldn´t destroy a city. Well maybe shake the camp up a bit but I wouldn´t kill a human. Well whatever now they were gone. I was still in the air. I could fly too I suppose. Control the winds to do so. Nice!

So where to now? The bridge is a good start. I flew towards it and landed on top of the pillar.

I had put on my hood. Good thing I "bought " this jacket. It was Dark with a glint of green and fitted me perfectly.

I stood there in the rain watching at the skyline. It saddened me a bit. Memories of me with my mom came back to me. I looked at the sky. I was taken out of my thoughts as my stomach rumbled.

I was soo hungry. I haven´t eaten anything since this morning. And my supplies were wet...

I hadn´t really thought about that before jumping into the ocean. I am a genius after all...

So now I flashed through the city. Ahh I named my teleporting flashing it´s well just kind of flashy, you know.

Anyway I flashed through the city and soon found a bar. I even got some Nachos. There were no people but the batkeeper and me. Well most of them would be asleep right now. I just noted how tired I was. It was a long day. I looked up at a TV, which showed the news.

"...the great Cheops-Pyramid was destroyed. There were a few people injured, but no deaths were reported. The government assumes that it was an act of terror."... Ohh yeah there was this. I didn´t mean to destroy it, it just happened. " ...the weather is going crazy. Just a moment ago a Typhoon was on it´s way towards New York, but it just dispersed. So warnings are dropped."

This was me too. This really was a long day.

I saw a news paper lying on the counter. The barkeeper must have left it there, as he got in the backroom. I took it and read a bit. I looked over the news. The date caught my eye 24.10.2016 My eyes widened a bit.

Wasn´t I away for like two days or so? I mean I can´t have slept that long, can I? It would be almost exactly five years since I left then right? What about my mom? She has to think that I am dead. I have to tell her... My friends too. Did they search for me? Nah it´s no big deal to most of them right? It was me so no one important...

I was torn out of my thoughts as the door swung open, revealing a big man with a rain coat. I couldn´t see his face clearly in the dim light. He tramped towards the counter and sat down a few seats away from me.

"Crappy weather out there " he said not turning around.

"Yeah..." Something was fishy here but I couldn´t figure out what.

"I was starving and figured I would find a nice meal in here." A smug smile appeared on his face.

He then turned around. "You seem quite tasty actually..." I turned around and my eyes widened.

It was a cyclops. His eye fixed on me. He had a crazy grin plastered over his face. How could I not have noticed? I really have to be tired. Shit! I jumped back as he tried to grab me. I instantly took Raptide out and uncapped it. Good thing I kept that with me.

Then the cyclops charged. It was an easy fight I just slid forward and sliced him in his sides. He turned to dust. I then hastily grabbed my bag and my nachos and stuffed my mouth leaving the pub.

I let the nachos slip out of my hand when I looked around. Awaiting me outside were a few hundreds of monsters of all kind. It was dark so I am not sure but there were Centaurs, Empousai, Harpies, Minotaurs and many more. They all had two things in common. 1. They were all ugly. 2. They seemed hungry.

One Empousa came up to me and touched my cheek with one hand.

"You smell delicious, Demi-god."

"Why, thank you..." I said sarcastically.

"So you guys wouldn´t just like let me through, would you?"

"I don´t think so." She said with a sweet smile.

I thought of flashing out but dismissed that thought. If I did that they would just destroy everything around here in rage. They would kill and I couldn´t let that happen.

"Well ..." I took my sword out and threw my bag away. "...then you have to go to Tartarus."

The Empousa bared her teeth and came at me at full speed. I just swung my sword making her head roll. Now the other monsters too attacked me. All at once. I whirled around dodging strikes and swinging my sword at the monsters. I could hold my ground for a while but there were too many monsters. For a moment the monsters retreated looking at me. "Give up you can´t kill all of us."

"You are right. I surrender ... not ...you idiot." But I had to admit he actually was right. I killed like 50 monsters but there were still so many. Nice I got myself in another life threatening situation. Then they charged again. When they were about to hit me something unexpected happened. The time seemed to slow down. They were all beginning to move in slow motion and then stopped. Even the raindrops stopped in the middle of the air. Another cool power. Sweet! I have to learn how to willingly use all of my powers I thought.

I got out of harms way just in time because they were back to normal again. They looked taken aback and turned towards me. I stood a bit away, the monster crowd now in front of me. "How did you do that?"

"Seriously? ...I don´t know."

An idea struck me. I concentrated on the electricity in the sky and willed all of it above the monsters. I raised my arm while doing so.

Meanwhile the monsters charged again. " A mere Demi-god will not defeat us!" A minotaur shouted. I looked at him a grin appearing on my face.

"Rest in peace, suckers." I motioned with my hand down and the whole city lit up in an electric blue. The monsters were instantly burned to ashes. I sighed with relief relaxed and fell back on the floor. I was really exhausted . It still rained.. I put my hood on and looked at the sky.

Suddenly an arrow shot past me, missing me by an inch.

_What is it now? Can´t I get a rest already?_

Thalia´s PoV

What we just saw was … incredible. One man just fought an army of monster and won. He was just like a tornado crashing down on his enemies. At one point he even moved faster than the eye could see. He just suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of the group of monsters.

My hunters and I were standing on top of a building watching the scene.

"We have to inform Artemis of this." I said " We should capture this man. I have a feeling he is involved with our mission. Position yourself." Then some of them took off and the rest got down the building.

We hid ourselves. In the shadow of an alleyway. I heard a shout." A mere Demi-god will not defeat us!" Then suddenly everything lit in a bright blue light.

When I turned around the corner, I saw the figure sitting on the ground, looking at the sky. There was part of the asphalt burned. The monsters were all gone. I tried to see the face of the man, but his hood hid most of it. I could only see his mouth.

I nodded to the Hunters at the rooftops to get ready. Then I got out and made a warning shot.

The man was surprised. He hasn´t noticed us, of course. He also seemed quite exhausted...

"Who are you?" I asked still aiming an arrow at him. He looked towards me and a grin spread across his face.

"Speak! Who are you? You can´t escape..."

He shook his head and stood up. He was slim but muscular at the same time I noted.

He took his hand up in defeat.

"So..." I began. He flashed me a smile and whispered "Until next time..." The last bit I couldn´t hear . I thought I knew his voice, but I didn´t know where from.

Then he started running towards his bag, dodging the arrows shot at him. When he got it he just disappeared into thin air...My hunters and I were shocked at how easily he could escape us. But who would have thought he could teleport? Not me... But his voice it seemed so familiar. He sounded a bit like... I was pulled back to reality by Phoebe.

"What now Thalia?" she asked a bit nervous. "We have to report to Artemis." I said turning my head towards her.

We had to get back to Camp-Halfblood. There we were to meet Lady Artemis.

When we got there the sun began to rise. There were only a few campers outside. We went to the forest where our camp was. We didn´t want to interact with the campers too often but at the same time we had to stay near Camp-Halfblood, so we just camped in the forest.

Lady Artemis was already waiting there in her 18 years-old form. She greeted us and then we reported what happened.

After we were finished. Artemis lowered her head and thought. Then she looked up.

"You are certain that he was a Demi-god?"

"That´s what the monsters said." I stated simply.

"Well I think we now know whom to search for. Did he seem dangerous?"

A few grunts were heard from my fellow hunters. " Well he was quite powerful but I don´t think he would have attacked us." Artemis nodded.

"Anyways, if that man really was a Halfblood and a powerful one at that we will follow the crowd of monsters to find his location." We all nodded.

_We will find him..._

Artemis´ PoV

I walked through camp lost in my thoughts. A few campers came across me and bowed. I just ignored them. Someone this powerful could be quite troublesome to catch. But at least now we should be able to find him. Then my thoughts wandered off towards another man. I just couldn´t help but think of him. His smile, his voice, his messy black hair... he was just... _perfect. _The voice in my head finished.

I was torn out of my thoughts when Mark approached me. "Hello, dear Artemis. How come you are still here?"

"Hello... Mark . I have a mission to fulfill that´s why." This man made me angry but I composed myself.

"Well then how about we spend some time together. You and me alone. Just us gods."

"I don´t think that´s going to happen at anytime." I turned around to leave but he suddenly hugged me from behind before I could react.

"Ahh, come on we could have so much _fun_ together!" He smirked. That was enough...

I twisted his arm ,got behind him and held my dagger against his throat. "Don´t you ever touch me again you sorry excuse for an hero. Why you became a god I don´t know, but if you dare to come near me or my hunters as well as injure a Demi-god like this again I swear I´ll send you directly to Tartarus. You hear me?" He nodded shakily and I pushed him forward.

"You shall pay for this Moon goddess . I make sure you will!"

I just walked off ignoring him completely.

Percy PoV

I finally get to see Thalia again and she captures me. Well okay she didn´t know it was me.

Anyways I needed a place to stay I couldn´t go on any longer. I thought about it for a moment.

I would go home to my mom I wanted to go to her anyways. I was quite a bit away, but I took all my power together and imagined my mothers flat. Yet again I was lying on the ground in pain. I had flashed against the door and it made a lot noise. When I stood up the door swung open and my mum came out.

"What do you think you are doing at this hour?" She went silent and stared at me wide eyed. I gave her a warm smile.

"Hey mum. I´m home..." Immediately after that I fell to the floor and passed out.

**So that´s it. Hope you liked it. See you soon I hope so until next time!**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	5. Pete Johnson

**I´m back finally^^ I got some exams and couldn´t update but I have some time for now. As always thank you all for reviewing! Anyway ,here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

When I woke up I was lying in a comfortable bed. At first I couldn´t make out where I was but then it came back to me. I was at my home. The last thing I saw before I passed out was my mum looking shocked at me.

I got up in bed and was immediately embraced by my mum. We sat like this for a while before she pulled back and looked at me. She wiped her tears.

"Hey mum... " I said awkwardly. She began to cry again. My first words to my mum in five years (for me it was a mere week ...) and I made her cry. Good going...

"Hey don´t cry … I am here, it´s okay ..." She looked me in the eyes and sobbed.

"Sorry it´s just I thought … I thought you were..." Tears streamed down her face.

"I know … I really didn´t mean to...well I just...sorry." That was the best I could come up with. I embraced her, patting her soothingly on the back.

"I am alive..." It took a while until my mum stopped sobbing. Then she smiled weakly.

"Well, you changed quite a bit ...you look younger." I was a bit confused.

"Ahh, yes. I didn´t age you know."

"No I mean you look like … a six maybe seven year old?" I had to laugh at that while trying to get out of bed.

"Come on I think I´d notice if I was a-" BUMP I fell head first to the floor. I rubbed my forehead while getting up. "What the...?" The world around me seemed so big. My mum looked down at me with concern but also amusement in her eyes. I went for the mirror. I looked like me but smaller.

I still had my messy black hair and the green eyes, but if I didn´t know that it was I, I wouldn´t recognize myself.

"How did I get a midget?" I looked puzzled towards my mum.

"When I found you at the door and passed out you just … shrunk into this form."

"It can´t be! I don´t want to be a dwarf dammit!" I stamped with my little feet on the ground.

"It´s not that bad. You look just like you did back then. You are cute you know?"

"I don´t wanna be cute! I just wanna be well me!"

Suddenly two big arms lifted me into the air. My mom smiled at me.

"Now come down please. " I actually did calm down and she sat me on the bed again.

"First I destroy a pyramid, then monsters hunt me and now this." My mum looked questioning at me.

"Well, let´s just start by zero..." I then told my mum everything. About my break up with Annabeth, my idiot half-brother Mark, my plan to run away, the encounter with Chaos and so on...

It felt good talking to someone I could trust and y mum was a good listener she just nodded for me to continue sometimes.

"...and that´s how I got here." I said finally ending my story.

"Well that´s a lot for a few days. And you destroyed the pyramids?

"It was an accident... I didn´t mean to really." My mum sighed

"Just don´t do it again." I sweat dropped . It sounded as if I broke a plate or something.

"Yeah I don´t think I will..." We both laughed at that.

"So you want breakfast?" At that moment my stomach rumbled. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I believe I do." BUMP I fell again face first on the floor. I muttered while I got up. I have to learn how to morph. My stomach grumbled again. Well let´s eat first.

As we ate I looked to the window in the kitchen and noticed that it was

bright daylight.

"How long did I sleep" I asked my mother, sitting across of me at the table.

"About two days." She smiled at me

Ohh shit. I have to be going. The monsters could be here soon.

"Mum I hav-"

"I know. It´s okay I understand... You can´t stay here but you are alive that´s what is important." She looked down a bit.

I too looked down but then looked back up. "I think I have still some time left."

She smiled at me. " Well then I think you need some new clothes." I still wore my underwear but it seemed to be a really big trouser and my Shirt hung down to the floor. I grinned back.

" Let´s go shopping then."

Thalia´s PoV

For two days now we were following a large group of monster through New York. They were moving pretty slow. It was like there senses were clouded or something. Anyway, it was quite easy to find the group since it was a large group and there seemed to appear more.

Artemis was with us this time because of the danger possibly awaiting us. She wasn´t talking much seeming lost in thoughts. It was noon. We were moving non stop since yesterday and all the hunters were getting tired.

"Lady Artemis?" She turned to me still having a serious expression on.

"What is it, Thalia?"

"I think we need a rest." I looked back to the group of exhausted hunters. She followed my gaze and her expression softened.

"Very well. We will take a break." Artemis stopped on the next rooftop and so did the rest of the hunt. Most of the Hunters went down panting. We had a few newbies in our ranks, our hunt consisting now of 23 girls plus Lady Artemis. We started talking with each other sitting in a circle while drinking. Lady Artemis stood on the edge looking down at the monsters with a serious face. She seemed concerned about something.

"Lady Artemis you should take a rest too. " I called out to her. She turned and thought about it. Then she relaxed a bit and sat down near us. Then she sunk into deep thought again until Phoebe spoke.

"Lady Artemis, is something the matter? " She looked up and shook her head.

"I am just thinking."

"About what?" I blurted out. "If I may ask..."

"Well about our target... if he is really so powerful that even the gods are concerned it could be very dangerous to approach this being."

"He is just a Halfblood! And a man at that! What could he possibly do?" A new hunter said that standing up.I butted in at this.

"Didn´t you see him fight the hordes of monsters? He was an one-man army. I haven´t seen anything like this since... " I had to think about Percy. He also fought hordes of monsters and even titans. " Anyway when I was near him I could feel raw power emanating from him. I had a feeling he could have killed me ... all of us easily if he wished too. " Silence followed.

Then Artemis spoke up looking into the round seriously.

"If it is like Thalia says we have to be extremely careful. This being could attack us at any time and we can´t count on mercy. It is a man after all. Then she turned around gesturing for us to follow and so we did. _I wonder what this man is like. A being with such fearsome power..._

Percy´s PoV

"Achoo!"

"Bless you! My, my it seems someone is talking about you."

Who would? I asked in thought. We were just back from shopping and on our way home. We were walking through the central park. My mother held me by my hand and wouldn´t let go. Well whatever I look like a seven years old boy after all. I now had an outfit in my size. A green shirt and dark shorts. We got me a new bag I got a strange feeling. I looked around and saw some suspicious figures follow us. I turned to my mum.

"Mum, I think you should be going... It´s time for me to leave." My mum looked around shortly and understood. She looked really sad but kept herself from crying.. She just gave me a short hug handed me my newly packed bag and went towards home. She looked back a few times but I gestured for her to get away and so she did.

I looked around again. The atmosphere in the park changed. It seemed to get darker and foggy.

I couldn´t see the sun. There have to be a lot of monsters if the mist is covering the whole area from view. I searched for the best spot to fight and soon found a pond. I ran there as fast as my short legs could take me. Then I waited, ready for them to come. Right then they started to appear. All of them grinned madly in their human forms.

"Hey little one come over here."

"No come over here!" All the monsters began speaking in a mess.

I just stuck out my tongue. I wanted to let a wave crash down on them, but something unexpected happened. One of the monsters nearest to me fell to the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of the body. More arrows came flying at the monsters as they charged at me. Not all were taken out.

Yet again I got ready to take them down, but they were already sliced down by a young girl of 14 maybe 15 years with auburn hair. Then she turned around and I saw shining silver eyes. It was Artemis. _She is beautiful _I thought but soon dismissed it as another wave of monsters came in.

I couldn´t help but stare as she sliced elegantly through the monsters, keeping them away from me. I saw Thalia, too. She was a bit farther away and shot lightning arrows at the enemies. Phoebe backed her up. The rest of the Hunters seemed to be farther away seeing as Arrows came through the fog hitting the monsters.

Then I remembered. _They are hunting __**me**__. I don´t want to fight them. What should I do?_ I was torn out of my thoughts as I saw a monster coming up behind Artemis trying to stab her. I pointed a finger at it and let a lightning shoot out turning the monster to dust. Nobody seemed to have noticed it.

The last few monsters were defeated quickly. I tried to sneak away but someone grabbed me by the shoulder. I turned to see Artemis looking at me.

"Hey boy you okay?" I sweat dropped. I still looked like seven. I couldn´t help but grin.

"Yeah... thanks big sis for saving me from the monsters. I have to go... " I tried to leave again but her hand hold me.

" You can see the monsters?" Oh shit! I didn´t thought about that. I nodded slowly. "Where are your parents?"

I couldn´t tell them who my mother was, obviously... " I don´t have any..." I saw a few shocked expressions from the hunters standing around me. "Poor thing..." I heard from them.

Then Thalia came up. She eyed me for a moment. " He is most likely an halfblood. The monsters could have been here for him." A few approving nods went through the ranks.

"What should we do now?"

" Well it seems he has nowhere else to go and we just lost our lead so we can take him there I guess."

"Where do you take me, sis?" I asked as childish as possible.

"We will bring you to a safe place, to Camp-Halfblood." Artemis said. It was sunset, the sun just about to disappear.

I feared as much. I didn´t want to go there, obviously. It was the place I couldn´t stand with all those memories. Well as it was now I hadn´t have a choice anyway, not wanting to blow my cover.

I will just sneak away from there at night... Artemis interrupted my thoughts.

"What´s your name?" _My name... _

"My name …?" I asked nervously. She nodded. I thought for a moment thenI grinned at them

"My name is Pete Johnson, but you can call me PJ."

**Well I know very creative right xD Anyway as always I hope you liked it. Until next time.**

**Dowy Sixst Haeven**


	6. Back to camp

**Hello there I am back^^ As always thank you all for reviewing. I hope you all follow through this story. Anyway here we go ...**

Percy´s PoV

So for now I had to stick with the hunters of Artemis, who actually are trying to capture or even kill me. Even worse was that I was on my way to camp. I would probably see my so called friends and Mark my halfbrother and even Annabeth. Just great.

Whatever, it was already dark and the Hunters and I walked through the city. To be exact they walked and I was carried by Thalia. I gave her the puppy eyes so she couldn´t say no. We got along well just like in old times. I told her a few jokes and we laughed. The other hunters kept glaring at me but I didn´t care. The mortals didn´t seem to notice our strange group of two dozen teenage girls dressed in weird clothes and me. Well there were more weird figures out in the night...

We were already in Brooklyn when Artemis spoke up.

"We will search for a place to stay!" Ohh yes please a warm, comfortable bed and something to eat.

"Where is the Hotel?" The Hunters turned around and looked at me like I was crazy. Then Thalia spoke to me.

"We don´t sleep in Hotels. We camp in the wilderness." Ohh right the wilderness, directly in the city...

"You mean we camp in a park?" I asked a bit mockingly. She chuckled lightly.

"Well ...yes, but we won´t be seen by mortals when we are there so it´s alright."

"Wow, it must be hard to survive in the _wilderness." _I said rolling my eyes.

For this I got a few death glares, but Thalia started to laugh out loud until Artemis stepped forward.

"Well normally we are in the real wilderness but sometimes this has to do..." When she turned around I thought I saw an almost nonexistent smile making me smile too. Well she has humor.

So we got in the next park and found a clearing surrounded by a lake. The Hunters began to set up their tents. I didn´t really know what to do. When they were done, something was missing.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked the group of girls. They just tossed me a blanket.

"Really...?" They just glared at me. I lowered my head and walked off. How nice... I went towards the lake and found a place near the bank. I still felt most comfortable near water.

It looked calm and I decided to take a swim. I put down my bag and the blanket and jumped in. It was a great feeling being surrounded by water. I felt safe and most of all calm. I sunk to the ground and sat down. What should I do now? I could just run away right now... but where should I go anyway? There was nowhere to go... if I went to my mum again there would be another group of monsters attacking me in time. The camp is the best choice to make for now and I could also see Nico again and being with Thalia wasn´t all that bad either. Well, I think I´ll go to camp again. Having made my decision. I swam back to the surface. I just wanted to jump out when I saw her.

Artemis was sitting at the bank staring into the night sky. She was lit by the moonlight. She looked just beautiful. Perfect. But she seemed sad and lost in thought.

I slowly got out of the water and approached her.

Artemis´ PoV

I was at the bank of the lake thinking yet again. I did that often recently and I always thought about the same.

Perseus Jackson. This man just wouldn´t stay out of my mind. Why? Why would I think about him? He is just a man... isn´t he? I shouldn´t be concerned about him... yet here I am thinking about him. What is it I feel towards him? I couldn´t possibly be...

I was torn out of my thoughts as I heard a voice behind me.

"Is something bothering you , sis? " I turned around and saw a small boy looking at me.

"No, it´s nothing." I looked up at the sky again.

"But why do you look so sad? " I thought about that. Why was I this sad? _Because he isn´t by your side_ The strange voice in my head answered. I kept silent. He too looked up at the sky.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight don´t you think?." He said after a while surprising me a bit. I looked to the moon.

"Yes it does."

" It´s thanks to the moon goddess Artemis. You know, she is said to be really beautiful but also hates men. She even founded a group of hunters, that hates men... and even seven year old boys..." We hadn´t told him yet who we were and also hadn´t told him our names. Well he isn´t stupid. "My mum told me a lot about mythology."

"Well thanks for the compliment. You seem to know who we are..." I looked at him.

He just grinned back up at me. "Well it was a good guess..." I was stunned for a moment looking in his sea green eyes. His black messy hair waving in the wind and his grin... He reminded me so much of Percy my eyes became teary.

"What´s wrong sis? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you just reminded me of someone... important to me."

"Aha...is he away or something?"

"Yes he is. He just disappeared suddenly …" her voice fell and it was silent for a moment.

"I am sure he comes back soon." He smiled at me hopefully. I didn´t know why but I wanted to trust that kid. I thought he didn´t just say that just to bring my moods up again. He spoke like he knew, but well he is just a little boy what could he know. Nevertheless I smiled back at him.

"I hope so... Anyway let´s go to the girls and join them." I gestured to the fireplace.

"I think they don´t really like me, you know?" I chuckled.

"Well they won´t kill you." I stood up and walked towards the campsite followed by the boy. He got a few glares from the girls but they said nothing. We sat there a while tellig stories of our adventures. The boy was listening with great interest never turning his attention away. We all laughed together and my hunters even opened up a bit. They liked him it seemed. After such a short amount of time... They would pull a prank on him anyway. After two enjoyable hours we went to our tents.

I saw the boy walk away from the camp and felt a bit ...guilty. Yet I went to sleep, trying to get _him_ out of my mind.

Percy Jackson.

I woke up as I hit the water surface. I saw a group of girls at the bank. "We came to wake you up! So ...you awake now?" They laughed and then ran away. I was completely wet. I could have just dried me but that would be suspicious. So I walked muttering towards the camp. Artemis stood before the hunters speaking to them. Last night the talk with her... She told me about an important friend of hers missing. It couldn´t possibly be me she is talking about right? She does miss me? My heart jumped at the thought. But there was no way that someone like her... She spoke to me interrupting my thoughts.

"There you are! Alright we just... " She stopped for a moment looking me over. "What happened to you?" I glared at some girls I recognized and then turned my attention towards Artemis.

"I woke up and just somehow walked into the lake..." I rubbed the back of my head. I will get them for that!

"Hmm, anyways we decided to take a ride towards camp." At this moment there came a sports car flying towards us. "There he is ..." Artemis said a bit annoyed. _Apollo _I thought.

The car landed in front of us and there he was. He was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt and blue jeans. He also had sunglasses on.

"Hey little sis how are you?"

"I am not your little sis! Just let´s go already." She sighed. It was just like the first time he gave us a ride.

"Hey Apollo." I blurted out forgetting in what situation I was in.

"Do I know you little guy?"

" Ehm no I guess not. I am Per... Pete Johnson, but you can call me PJ." That was close.

" Aha well then nice to meet you. I thought you don´t have guys in your hunt little sis." He grinned cockily.

" I don´t we just found him and ..."

" ...and you took him in. I see. " Apollo grinned again.

"Just get going." Artemis gritted her teeth.

"Okay... All aboard please! Ahh yes..." He snapped and the sports car turned into a bus.

The girls all went into the bus. I too grabbed my things and got in. The Hunters all sat in the back.

"Well ladies. Please note our saftey instructions... and so on bla bla." He closed the door finally and I could see the fear in the Hunters eyes. "Here we go!" We shot into the air really fast. We barely avoided a group of birds. They seemed a bit confused at the flying bus. After a while of just flying I got an idea.

"Can I drive?" I asked childish. " I don´t think ..." Thalia began but she was interrupted by Apollo.

"Of course you can bro!" I sat down on. The pedals adjusted so that I can drive and my seat went higher so I could see. I fastened my belt and grinned evilly at the hunters in the back.

"Well then here we go!" I pressed on the gas pedal and we shot through the sky. All the Hunters clawed into their seats. I am just getting started! I turned the wheel and we mad a few loopings. Then I shot down, pulling up only in the very last moment. Apollo seemed really amused. Even Artemis smiled weakly as she didn´t seemed disturbed at all. The hunters on the contrary were scared to death. They didn´t even dare to move an muscle. When Apollo took the wheel again they sighed with relief.

I grinned at them. "You awake now?" They gave me a death glare but they didn´t seem to hate me anymore.

Then I notice Thalia. She was unconscious. Oh shit I forgot she had terribly fear of height.

She must have passed out on the way... I felt kind of bad cause I didn´t thought about that.

" Well here we are... a bit sooner than expected." Apollo stated.

I jumped out of the bus with my bag and fond myself surounded by campers.

"Hello..." I said a bit nervously.

Well I am back.

Nico´s PoV

I was standing in a crowd of campers looking at the yellow school bus. I saw the bus making some stunts in the air. I wonder who drove this time...

Out of the bus with a big bag came a seven years old boy. He looked nervously at us. He looked familiar but I didn´t know why.

"Hello..." After him came Apollo and Artemis they seemed to be in a good mood. Just behind them came the first few hunters. They seemed a bit shaken up and wobbled out.

Thalia looked the worst of all. She almost crawled out of the bus and fell on the grass.

I wanted to greet her but was shoved out of the way by Mark.

"Greetings Artemis, Apollo. " They both just ignored him. The didn´t seem to be on good terms with him. Mark continued

"Well I hope your mission was successful?" His face was plastered with a cocky grin.

All the campers turned their attention towards Artemis having heard of the powerful threat.

"We followed the monsters and stumbled over this little fellow there." She gestured towards the boy with the bag. "We had to kill the monsters so we lost our trail." Mark grinned "I could help you with your quest, if you wish." Artemis looked towards Mark and huffed. " I don´t think we will need your help."

"It seems you do." He grinned evilly. Artemis glared at him. Suddenly the sky thundered. Everyone looked up.

Then Apollo looked at us "It seems there is a meeting on Olympus we have to attend. So we are off then."

The three gods began to glow and all the campers closed their eyes. When I opened them again they were gone. Chiron spoke up "Now all of you, back to your activities!"

I went towards Thalia.

"Hey Thals! How was your trip?" She ran towards me and hugged me.

"You okay Nico? Shouldn´t you be lying in bed?"

"Nah I am fine... and who is that?" The boy from earlier looked up to me from behind Thalia.

"Hmm … " She hadn´t notice him yet." That´s Pete Johnson"

"Hello there I am Nico." He grinned back at me." So you are Nico? Thalia kept zelling me about you." Thalia blushed at that " I didn´t!" He just ignored her and continued "You can call me PJ."

I was a bit surprised. Thalia told him about me …? I quickly found my composure.

"Well then PJ you know who your godly parent is?" He seemed to think about that.

"No..."

"Well then let´s get you a place to stay for now."

**Well that´s it again thanks for reading hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow. **

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	7. Challenge

**Hey there! I am back as promised. Thank you all for reviewing ! Well I hope you´ll like this chapter too. So here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

"Where will he stay now?" Nico asked Thalia while glancing at me.

She shrugged " Well I suppose it´s best if you take him in your cabin. I would take him in the Hunters cabin, but you know ..."

"Nico sighed "Okay then... He smiled at me "It seems we are cabin mates for now... until you are claimed."

I was already claimed as a son of Poseidon but I didn´t want to sleep in that cabin so I just grinned back

"Okay then big bro let´s go."

I just dumped my bag at the Hades cabin and went back to the Hunters. It was still midday after all. They were still quite dazed from the ride.

"Hey, you look good!" I chuckled and got a few grunts in response. "Anyway what do we do now?"

Phoebe answered this time. " We could make you wear a rabbit costume and hunt you..." She smirked. I hid myself behind Thalia.

"Okay … I´m sorry … Please don´t shoot me. " They began to laugh. We joked around a bit longer and some of them ruffled my hair. I am no play doll you know...

"Well what can we do here, other than hunting me I mean." I asked for appearance of course since I knew the activities.

"There are a lot of activities. For example sword fighting in the arena , archery or climbing." Thalia said looking towards me.

"Well you could also paint a rainbow." Katie one of the Hunters said earning a few laughs.

"I think I´ll go with sword fighting. " I smirked. They looked a bit surprised at me.

When we came into the arena there was a crowd of campers in the ranks. In the middle stood one a boy. He walked in a circle his arms raised with a sword in one hand.

" Who dares to challenge me now?" He shouted at the spectators.

.

I was riding on Nicos shoulders when I asked.

"Who is this?"

"That´s Alex, a son of Poseidon and one of Marks lackeys at camp."

"Are all the kids of Poseidon like that?" Suddenly all faces fell down. They looked all sad. Thalia answered.

"Not all just the Poseidon kids _nowadays_."

When Alex saw us he began to smirk. " Well, well if these aren´t the hunters of Artemis and you got two pets too." Did he just call Nico and me pets? Weird...

"How about it does one of you want to fight me? Don´t worry I´ll go easy on girls." The Hunters growled menacingly.

"We have no intention of fighting you." Phoebe said through gritted teeth.

Alex approached her, their faces just inches apart now.

"You scared or something? As I said I´ll go easy on you so it´s fair..."

"I´ll fight you." I stated calmly. He looked up to me a bit confused.

"Sorry kid that´s something for the grown ups..." I jumped down from Nicos shoulder. Thalia came down to my level. " I think it´s far to early for you..." I ignored her and turned to Alex.

"You scared of a kid or what?" I smirked at him. His face became red as there were a few laughs heard in the arena. He pointed his sword at me threateningly, but the Hunters stepped in.

"Don´t you dare to lay a finger on him!" Phoebe growled. I was surprised at how ...protective they were of me.

"He challenged me so he should live with the consequences. I will teach him a lesson!" he turned and walked back to the middle of the arena.

"Well then I am going... but I need a sword, well more like a knife for me..."

Suddenly Thalia wrapped her arms around me and lifted me in the air. I looked up at her questioningly. "Sis?"

"I won´t let you fight him. You are just a little boy!" I looked down. The hunters all turned to me seemingly agreeing with Thalia. Nico just stood at the side watching.

"Sorry sis..." I began to struggle and Thalia let go. I grabbed her hunting knife and ran forwards. I dodged the other Hunters and ran to the middle of the arena where Alex waited impatiently. I turned around for a moment and grinned back. "Don´t worry I´ll be fine!" The hunters seemed stunned, looking at me with concern nevertheless.

_This should be fun._

Thalia´s PoV

I couldn´t believe what just happened. PJ just got himself into a fight where he could possibly die and I couldn´t stop him. He would fight anyways. All the Hunters were concerned. Even though we have known him for such a short amount of time we all came to like him. He was already very important to us.

We all stood at the sides ready to jump in if we had to. Alex kept on grinning walking back and forth.

"You sure about that? You still can run back to your babysitters over there kid." PJ just stood there with my knife looking at Alex calmly. He rotated the knife skillfully in his hand. I wonder where he got that from...

"The first attack is for you kid." Alex smiled confidently.

"Well then here I go!" PJ charged at him with the hunting knife raised. Well for him it was a sword.

PJ was fast and swift in his moves and slashed at Alex, making him stumble back. Alex was surprised but found his composure quickly. He was the one to attack this time. PJ seemed to have no problems to avoid his slashes. He just skillfully sidestepped every time. Alex lost his patient and swung his sword vertically down.

PJ took this chance. He stepped on the blade jumping at Alex to finally slash down. Alex had to jump back to avoid this making him fall on his butt and losing his weapon.

PJ grinned at him. "Yo bro you seem to have lost something." He kicked the sword to him.

The whole arena was silent in awe. The hunters mouths hang open. We all stared in disbelief at the scene.

"It was just luck nothing else... There is no way you will defeat me!" With this roar he charged again at him. He slashed down at PJ like crazy who could surprisingly stand his ground. At one point PJ deflected an attack pushing his sword away. Then he quickly slid through the legs of Alex, whose back was now wide open. He held his sword against his opponents.

"I think I have won, bro?" Alex was in rage. "Not yet!" He took out a knife turned around pinning PJ´s sword with his and then he tried to stab him with the knife. But before he could reach him an arrow shot his hand disarming him and a second later he was surrounded by the hunters, me holding my other knife to his throat. We didn´t shoot the arrow though. It was Artemis who seemed to be back from Olympus with Mark.

"You have lost and you should accept that." I growled at him and the other hunters glared menacingly. Artemis was on her way towards us.

PJ came up to her smiling proudly. "Did you see that sis? I totally kicked his ass." Artemis smiled brightly at him. "Yes you did." Mark looked angrily at Alex who flinched under his glare.

PJ then turned to Alex who was still held down by us. " How do you like that, bro? A bit embarrassing I guess." He began to laugh. Alex grunted in response and muttered something. He was quickly silenced by our death glares.

It was then that the whole arena broke into cheering. They didn´t seem to like him much.

After we threatened Alex a bit further we let him go and he stumbled behind Mark. I then turned my attention towards Artemis.

"How was the meeting my Lady? Any news." Her smile vanished from her face and a frown replaced it.

"The enemies of Olympus are on the rise again." She simply stated.

Silence followed and the sky darkened.

"We will still be trying to find the possible threat. We will leave in three days, so relax until then."

* * *

><p>It was getting late. We and the campers sat at the campfire listening to stories of quests. The stories were mostly about Percy the hero of Olympus. I thought PJ would be eager to hear them but he just laid back and didn´t pay much attention. I didn´t know why it seemed as though he heard them already but he couldn´t have could he?<p>

"... and that´s how Perseus Jackson defeated the titan king and became known as the hero of Olympus. He-" Chiron was interrupted then.

"Why are you telling stories of the coward of brother? My quests are a better story to tell." Mark just came to the fireplace.

Artemis chuckled and Nico huffed. The hunters too looked mockingly amused.

"What´s so funny?" Mark asked angrily.

"Ahh nothing I just heard a joke." She mocked.

"I did become a god..."

"Percy could have too but turned it down for the sake of others." I answered simply.

" Well in the end he just ran away." The mood turned. Mark smiled smugly and the hunters glared.

" He has done things you couldn´t even dream of doing, so don´t you dare insult him!" Artemis shouted at him.

I too felt rage build up in me.

"What do you want to do about it woman? Think you can beat me?"

" Easily. But sadly we aren´t allowed to fight each other..."

"Well how about a challenge then? Your little girls troop against my best campers tomorrow at capture the flag?"

"I am in." We all turned towards PJ who grinned.

"I am on Artemis side of course and I guess Nico is too so it´s 25 against 25 . "

We all stared at the boy. Artemis seemed to think about it and then nodded.

"Very well your campers against my hunters plus those two. We will watch over the match." She smiled slightly.

Mark seemed a bit surprised. "Ehmm... yeah okay. Then it´s decided. We shall see who the better god is through this competition!" The campers all scrambled away to their cabins. Artemis was on her way to her camp when I stopped her.

" Lady Artemis! Wait..." She turned around looking at me.

"What is it Thalia?"

"You can´t possibly let PJ enter capture the flag. He could get himself killed."

"I know. Don´t worry I will not take my eyes off him during the game and will interfere if necessary." I sighed with relief.

"Thank you my Lady."

"No problem I too don´t want something happen to him. He also is a special kind of men..."

Then she turned around and left. While I went to my tent I saw PJ and Nico walking together to the Hades cabin. They seemed to get along quite well. I smiled and went to sleep.

Percy PoV

I went to the Hades cabin with Nico. I couldn´t wait for tomorrows game. I jumped in my bed and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep.

When I opened my eyes I was in a big white space again. I heard someone behind me

"Well how do you like your new powers Perseus?" I turned around and saw Chaos. He was sitting in a completely black throne legs crossed and grinned at me. I just shrugged.

" Quite troublesome I ´d say" He chuckled.

"With great power come great problems, right?" I sweat dropped.

" I must say I really enjoyed watching over you so far."

"Yeah thank you I guess." He nodded approvingly. "Anyways, you didn´t just come here to say that did you? So why are you really here in my dreams I mean." He still sat there relaxed with a smile.

"Well I said it already I like you so I am here to give you a warning. The enemies of Olympus are on the rise again with new, more powerful allies."

"I know that already. "

"Hmm okay than something else." He grinned. "There is an army of monsters approaching camp lead by Titans..." Ohh shit! "... and there objective is you." He just smiled at me like this was the most entertaining thing in the world.

I have to go _now!_ I have to leave camp they will follow me and then...

"They will attack camp anyway so no need to rush." Again he smiled.

" Ohh great what should I do?"

"That is for you to decide." He simply stated. The space began fading and I was thrown back into reality.

I shot up in my bed and stormed out of the cabin. I needed a place to think away from camp. I ran through the forest I wanted to go faster than that. Something happened then. I felt myself changing. My hands changed into paws and when I halted I had transformed into a wolf, a black wolf. That would be so cool if there wasn´t the army threatening the camp.

I heard something rustled. I turned around and saw a really surprised looking Nico staring at me.

"Woof?" After that Nico passed out from shock.

Just Great.

**So how do you like it? Hope you enjoyed it don´t know how long it will take this time. I try to update as soon as possible.**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	8. Percy?

**Hey there! I am back. Thanks for reviewing all of you! Well this chapter is … see for yourself^^ So here we go...**

Nico´s PoV

When I opened my eyes I saw PJ staring at me. He then began to grin. At first I couldn´t remember what happened but then it came back to me.

"I ran after you when you stormed out of the cabin into the forest and then... then while running you... you turned into a wolf...?" I was totally confused.

"Who are you?" PJ rubbed the back of his had.

"Who am I? Well I am PJ." He grinned as if he made a joke or something.

"Thanks..."

"It´s been a while but you should be able to recognize me. After all I am your best friend." He grinned at me and when as I watched him realization struck me.

"P-P-Percy?" He grinned even more. " Took you long enouggh dead boy."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. "You really Percy ? But you seem so..."

"Different? I know I am a bit younger and smaller... just a second." Suddenly the small boy began to changed into, more like grew older until he looked exactly like Percy from that time. I was stunned for a moment but then smiled happily. I still couldn´t believe it after all those years he was finally back. My best friend. I didn´t know what to do.

"Where have you been all those years and where did you get this power from?"

"That´s a long story..." it became silent for a moment.

"But why didn´t you say anything? I mean we were all worried."

" That would have caused problems."

"What problems? You are our friend!"

"And that´s exactly why. I didn´t want you to get involved in this. It´s far too dangerous!"

"What...?"

"Well let me start from the beginning..." Percy told me everything that happened to him. He told me about Chaos and his new powers. His accident in Egypt, his encounter with the hunters and that he had to save the world in some time...again. Then he told me about the upcoming invasion of camp...

"We have to warn camp!"

"How so without revealing who I am? Write a letter or what?" I thought for a moment.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Well I will stay at camp until they attack. They are after me so if I just draw the attention on myself they will pursue me hopefully."

" I will go with you!" Percy frowned. "Nico, I don´t think..."

"You can´t do everything on your own and I can take care of myself. I am older than you after all." I grinned at him.

Percy seemed to think about it ..."Very well, but you have to keep up with me I can teleport you know?" He smiled.

"You can teleport? Cool! What else can you do now...?"

After that we talked all night. I made some jokes about him destroying the pyramids and we laughed a lot together after all those years. It was good to have my best friend back.

Thalia PoV

When I walked for the dining hall this morning I saw Nico and PJ. They seemed to get along even better now but they also had bag under their eyes.

"Hey what´s up you two?"

" Hi Thals... nothing why?" He yawned

"You seem to get along quite well."

"Ah yeah big bro and me have a lot in common. He showed me some of his old Mythomagic cards." PJ grinned.

"You still have these." I laughed while Nico glared at PJ who just smiled back.

"Yeah it seems so..." He almost growled.

"Anyway let´s get us something to eat!" With this I turned around and began to walk for the dining hall. When I turned around I saw Nico muttering at PJ about something. PJ seemed pretty amused.

"Come on guys!" I shouted so they came running towards me and we walked for the dining hall.

Once there I saw the Hunters and Lady Artemis sitting at the table.

"See you later." I said and went for the table. Nico and PJ went for the Hades table.

" Morning!" The Hunters nodded in response. The breakfast went by in silence. After that we went for the archery stand. I did pretty well almost always hitting the bulls eye but it was nothing compared to Lady Artemis. She split some Arrows. She seemed really eager today. Well considering the challenge it is understandable. This jerk Mark and his underlings won´t defeat us.

After that we went for our camp to make plans.

" Well we should make a diversion at this point." Phoebe suggested pointing at the map.

"Hmm we also could..." Artemis was interrupted by Nico and PJ stumbling into the cabin.

"What are you doing here? She asked. PJ who sat on Nico´s shoulders smiled at her.

"Well since we are also in your team we should know the tactic, no?"

She looked a bit taken aback but soon found her composure. " Yes of course so..."

"Were will I be?" PJ interrupted her again. She glared at him and he flinched a bit.

"Sorry..." Then her expression softened again. " As I was about to say you will be here." She pointed at an excluded place at the map.

"Ohh come on that´s like not taking part at all... Let me take the border or protect the flag or something."

"Don´t worry I will watch after him." Nico said grinning. Artemis thought for a moment.

"You think you can do it? Protecting the border I mean?"

PJ and Nico looked at each other and then nodded. "I think we can manage." PJ said smiling.

"Very well." Thalia you will be in the attacking team and take their flag. The diversion team is lead by Phoebe. When Thalia has the flag protect her. The others will protect our flag and you two will take the border."

We all agreed. "Well then prepare! Defeat is not option! Not against Mark!"

All of us were eager to win.

I then left the camp with PJ and Nico. PJ still needed an armor.

It was funny. He didn´t fit in any. Some girls from camp came by and they scrambled all around him ruffled his hair hugged him and even pinched his cheek. He tried to get away but the hordes of girls wouldn´t let him. Nico and I stood at the side watching the scene laughing like crazy.

When he came out he looked really shaken up and rubbed his cheek. He also muttered some things.

After a while we finally found an armor that fitted. Then we heard a horn in the distance signaling that the game was about to start. We took off towards the field where the game would take place.

When we got there we saw Artemis with my fellow hunters behind her and Mark with his lackeys facing each other.

" So little girl ready to lose? You can still beg for forgiveness." Mark smiled smugly.

"We shall see." Artemis stated calmly.

"You don´t stand a chance with your little girls group there." Marks group grunted approvingly.

"I still owe you one for last time." He took out his sword and held it near Artemis. She didn´t seem afraid or anything but the hunters and I were raging. We took out our knifes. BUMP before we could do anything a nut shot past me hitting Mark square in the face. It had quite the impact for a nut. Mark even stumbled back a bit.

His face was priceless. He had a shocked face and a small bruise on his forehead.

"Who dared to throw that at me." We all turned to see a grinning PJ with another nut in his hand.

"Why you..." BUMP another nut hit his face. "You should pay attention what you do with your sword bro. It´s quite dangerous." He stated calmly.

" You dare do that to a god?" Mark´s face went red and you could see a vein pop on his head even from so far.

" Want another nut to prove it?" Everyone was stunned meanwhile. But the hunters looked quite amused and I too had to hold back a laugh. But that soon changed as Mark made his way towards PJ. He stretched out his hand to grab him but Artemis stood in the way. She took PJ up and looked at Mark.

"You want to hit a kid now or what? Great god you are..."

Mark growled. " Don´t push your luck kid." He glared at PJ who just grimace and stuck his tongue out. Then Mark turned and went away. His group of campers were stunned too and some had smiles on their faces, but they soon vanished.

I came up to PJ. "Good going!" I smiled at him. The other hunters cheered, too. Artemis put him down. "Thank you little hero." PJ smiled brightly at her.

"No problem big sis." Unexpectedly she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

PJ blushed heavily. He stood there looking at her shyly and rubbed where she kissed him.

Artemis just smiled at him then turned and walked for Chiron.

The Hunters and me stormed at PJ. I ruffled his hair. "Nicely done PJ! He won´t do that again anytime soon..." I joked a bit around. The other hunters too cheered and ruffled his hair. We were proud of the little guy.

Artemis then came back. "The game is starting! Take your position!"

Artemis PoV

It was time for the game to start. Chiron will give the signal. I would be watching over PJ throughout the game, without him knowing of course.

When he and Nico went for the lake at the border I followed them unseen. They stopped in the middle of the area and they split up.

I thought Nico will watch out for him? How could he leave him here to fight alone?

I was hiding in a tree top when I heard the signal for the game to start. PJ stood there relaxed. He did a few moves with his dagger and I had to admit he seemed to have some skill.

It was rather silent for a while but then a group of campers came towards the lake. When they saw PJ they stopped.

"What are you doing here little boy? You lost or something?"

"No I am protecting the border here... so I would recommend not to cross the river."

"Is this some kind of joke? ...It´s a trap right they are hiding here somewhere ready to attack us!"

"No it´s just me!" He grinned at them. It was silent for a moment until they broke out in laughter.

"Well then step aside if you don´t want to be hurt little boy."

"Try me." PJ still grinned. The group made their way through the river. But they didn´t make it to the other side. The river froze suddenly making them unable to move. I was surprised to say the least. Did PJ do that?

"What did you do boy?" PJ didn´t respond instead he jumped on the ice. He slid between the group and unarmed them with a few slashes. For a moment I thought he glanced in my direction, but he couldn´t have noticed could he? Anyways I was breath taken. _I don´t think he needs my protection._

But what was more important... he was a child of Poseidon? I was taken out of my thoughts when I saw Thalia running towards the lake with the flag in hand. She seemed taken aback when she saw the scene but she kept on running over the ice. Behind her was a big group of campers. When they ran across the river it suddenly unfroze and they fell into the lake.

It was a funny scene. I chuckled. But suddenly there was huge explosion and a horn was blown

_The camp is under attack?_ There was a great tumult the campers began to run around bringing about chaos.

I looked around searching for PJ but I couldn´t find him anywhere. I then jumped through the trees towards the noise. When I came to the end of the woods I saw a huge army on the hill moving towards camp. How could we not have noticed? They tried to break the barrier through the barrier.

We had to retreat it were to many and I could also feel Two powerful entities.

Just when I was about to return to the big house to evacuate camp I caught something in the back of my eyes. I saw a teenage boy about 17 running towards the army while all the others tried to get away. But that wasn´t what shocked me. He was well built and had black messy hair. I could also get a glimpse of his eyes. Sea green. _Percy? _He seemed to turn shortly towards me and smiled... Then he disappeared in the chaos.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Percy? Can it really be Percy? Why is he here? Nevermind that... He is alive.

I felt happiness surge through. Tears of joy ran down my face.

Then I took off running towards where he was, directly towards the army...

**As always I hope you liked it. I will update on the weekend for sure. So read you then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	9. Reunion

**Here I am again. Hope you didn´t wait too long. So as always thanks to all of my reviewers you are great! And it´s probably a bit late but Happy Birthday Angela Banaag!^^ Well anyways here we go with the story...**

Percy´s PoV

I was just fighting some campers in capture the flag as PJ when I heard a huge explosion in the distance. _They are already here? Shit! _I began running towards Thalia´s tree since the noise came from there. I was rather slow running with the short legs of a seven years old boy. _Nobody will notice me anyway in this chaos..._

I changed into my normal 16 years old form. I was glad that I could rearrange my clothes too, since it would be awkward being in these kid clothes. Anyway it felt great having my old body back, but it also meant my time here is up for now. I had to think of my recent time at camp with Thalia, Nico, the Hunters and … _Artemis._ I reached for my cheek. _She kissed me... _I felt a tingle in my stomach.

I would lie if I said I don´t feel anything towards her but it was impossible anyway. Now wasn´t the time to think about that, I had to save camp...

Just then I saw said goddess running out of the forest. She looked in my direction. I don´t know why but yet again I smiled seeing her. She wouldn´t see me in this mess of campers running around . I put my hood on and a second after that I flashed out.

I reappeared in front of an army … a big army. I mean really big. It were like thousands of monsters but that wasn´t the worst. There also were two Titans. Well I just got myself in another life threatening position. Twice in about one week... way to go.

The monsters spotted me instantly as I was the only one standing against them. The Titans stood in the front rear. I recognized both of them. Hyperion and Atlas.

All of them eyed me suspiciously.

"What do you want here little Demi-god? "

I didn´t know what to say. So I kept quiet.

"Answer me! You-" At that moment Hyperion held up a hand to silence him.

" Don´t fear Demi-god we aren´t here to destroy the camp this time. All we seek is the one of Chaos. Hand him over and your little camp here is save."

" Why should I go with you?" It was silent for a moment. Suddenly Atlas burst out in laughter.

"You are the being of immeasurable power Gaea spoke of? The one Chaos has chosen? Don´t make me laugh!"

"Yeah I guess I am..." I rubbed the back of my head. I myself didn´t know the extent of my powers but immeasurable I don´t know...

Suddenly Nico appeared before me with his back to the army. " There you are! Camp is being attacked right now! We have to..." I face palmed myself and gestured for him to turn around.

"Oh... I guess you already know." He looked embarrassed and stepped back. Then he whispered

"What now? You can´t take all of them on... right?"

"I think I can manage." I then concentrated on my powers. The earth beneath me slowly began to crack. Then there was an great impact and the land began to break up. The army began to fall. I wasn´t sure if they died, but they were at least immobilized. I could have destroyed the whole island if I put to much power into it so that had to do. Nico looked shocked at me.

"You are ...powerful."

"You don´t even know half of it." I smirked. Then I felt two Godly Beings coming towards us. I guess it was Mark and Artemis.

"We don´t have much time." Nico looked surprised at me.

"What? Why?" I nodded towards camp and just then the two gods came into sight.

"You have to go. Get your things and meet me at the entrance." Nico just nodded and disappeared into the next shadow.

I turned my attention back to the Titans. They didn´t fall before, well they were Titans after all.

"I think you have to come with us." Hyperion stated calmly. I just grinned.

At this moment Artemis and Mark arrived. Mark seemed scared and Artemis kept staring at me. _Does she know?.. No impossible. _

I was standing right in between the Titans and the gods. Mark seemed to have found his courage back and spoke up.

"How dare you lowly Titans attack my camp!" Hyperion looked at him with disgust.

"Don´t worry little god we came for him." And yet again I was the center of attention.

Mark now looked at me. "Who are you?" Artemis seemed especially interested in that question.

I just ignored him.

"Anyways, I am outta here. See ya!" I began to rise into the air. Artemis suddenly cried out.

"No! Please don´t go! You can´t leave... not again. Please!" I was taken aback by that. She seemed really sincere. Did she miss me that much? I was happy for that and I gave her a warm smile. "I can´t." I whispered. Atlas then shouted.

"You think we will let you get away? " I grinned at him and just pointed into the sky. They all gazed up and saw a huge thunderstorm raging above them. Hyperion didn´t seem impressed and charged at me.

I created a tornado that surrounded . He was instantly thrown back by the wind pressure.

Atlas growled he too was about to attack me but with a wink of my hand I let lightning crash down towards him. When the lightning hit the ground a huge shock wave erupted destroying the remaining monsters. Atlas was destroyed instantly by the lightning bolt with one last cry of agony.

I turned one last time towards Artemis before I flashed out.

" I am sorry."

Artemis´ PoV

After five years of searching I finally found him. _Perseus Jackson_. But only moments later he disappeared again. Nevertheless a feeling of happiness surged through me. _He is alive!_ That thought alone made me happy, this man made me happy. I will find him, no hunt him down and make him pay for what he did five years ago and just now. And when I found him I won´t let him go. _I can´t deny it anymore I am indeed in …_

My thoughts were interrupted by Hyperion. The Titan just stood up.

"He got away. We have to find this entity!" He mumbled more to himself.

"Well it seems you are lucky today. Your camp is save." Such _arrogance._

"You don´t think you will get away, do you?" I took out my hunting knifes.

"As if we´d let you get away! I sent you to Tartarus once and I will do it again!" I rolled my eyes at this knowing what really happened. Nevertheless we both surrounded him. Then we attacked.

"Well I would love to stay but I have other things to attend to." With this he began to glow shortly and disappeared.

"Damn!" Mark in contrast to me seemed relieved that he was gone.

"Who was that other guy. He was almost as powerful as I" I rolled my eyes again. I wouldn´t tell him that it was Percy since that could cause major problems.

"I don´t know... You have to report this to Olympus." _I will find my hunters and then we will search for Perseus._

I didn´t wait for him to answer and just took off towards camp.

Thalia´s PoV

I just got the flag across the border when there was a huge explosion. Chaos broke loose. Everyone ran around. We were attacked by Titans at a time like this? Why? They couldn´t have regained their power already could they? Anyway I looked around searching for PJ but he seemed to have vanished right after the explosion. Instead I found Nico. He was frantically looking around.

"Nico! What are you doing?" He looked at me a bit nervous.

"Ah Thalia. I was searching for PJ. Anyway do you know what´s going on?"

"We are attacked by a monster army! How could you not notice such a thing?"

His eyes widened in shock. Sometimes he could be really dumb.

"We have to evacuate camp!" I finally said. He seemed to think for a moment.

"I have to go." He said .

"What?" I asked him confused. He seemed nervous at this moment.

"Ah no I meant I will go search for the remaining campers." He smiled at me. Then he ran off towards a shadow and disappeared. I always found it eerie when he did that, but I wondered more about his actions just now. I had a strange feeling. I shrugged it off and began my search for the Hunters. I found them at the big house making plans for counter measures.

"Phoebe! What´s the status? "

"Well it seems we are up against thousands of monsters. They are coming from the east, but they are held off by the barrier for now."

"Well, that´s-" Suddenly the whole building began to shake as if it was almost blown away.

"What was that?" We all ran outside. Trees were uprooted and some cabins were destroyed. Only dust was seen for a while.

"We all gazed into the distance. The army of thousands of monsters that stood at the barrier just a second ago seemed to have vanished.

"What the hell?" _What did just happen? ...Lady Artemis... I hope she is safe. _My fellow hunters seemed to think the same as me. Just then I saw something in the corner of my eye. A figure.

_Nico? What is he doing? _He ran through the woods towards Zeus Fistand eventually stopped there. I followed him of course wondering what he meant to do. He had a bag with him. He just stood there for a moment and I wanted to come out of hiding when another figure appeared. I went back into my spot next to a bush.

"What took you so long?" Nico asked jokingly.

" Slaying a whole army needs time." The figure answered. I couldn´t see him very well but he sounded kind of familiar.

"You really think you can repair it?"

"Well I can destroy a pyramid with a snap so I think I can" _He is the one we are hunting. The powerful threat... Why is Nico with him?_ I looked over the bushes and saw a glowing Delta.

_The labyrinth? But it was destroyed! _

"I got it I guess." At this a door sprung open.

"You sure about this? I can go alone." the stranger asked.

"No I will go with you... We will come back right?"

"Probably." I had enough of hiding and came out. I took my hunting knife out.

"Nico what are you doing?" Both of them turned around surprised.

"Thalia..." He looked a bit sad at me.

"What the hell are you doing? He is dangerous!" I was worried about Nico being with this stranger. I didn´t let him out of my sight for even a second.

"No he is not." Nico stated simply. The stranger grinned at that.

"Stop right there! " came a shout from behind me. A second later Artemis stood next to me. She seemed a bit agitated.

"Lady Artemis! That is the one we are searching for!" She didn´t seemed to be surprised in the least...

"Lady Artemis?" I asked with my knife still raised.

"Why?" She sounded sad and when I looked up I saw... tears? She seemed to speak to the stranger, but he didn´t answer. His grin however disappeared.

"How could you just leave? Why didn´t you come back? We thought you were dead!" I was surprised by her questions, but slowly put the pieces together.

" At least say something, Perseus Jackson!" _ Could that really be Percy?_

"Are you really Percy?"I asked in disbelief. My eyes became teary, too. My best friend from five years ago is finally back?

The ´stranger´ sighed and reached for his hood. And true to Artemis word before us stood Perseus Jackson, the lost Hero of Olympus.

I wanted to run up to him and hug him, but there seemed something wrong here.

"Answer Perseus!" Artemis shouted agitated. Percy kept quiet and Nico looked unsure towards him. Then he took a step back.

"Don´t you dare to disappear again! I warn you!" A sad smile appeared on Percy´s face. He looked towards us.

"Percy?"

"Sorry."

Artemis began to run towards him to stop him and I followed right behind. But there appeared skeletons blocking my way. Artemis jumped above them. I saw how Percy raised his hand, yet again with a sad smile. Artemis was desperately trying to reach him. She stretched out her hand towards his. But just before she could reach him a strong wind came upon her. For a moment she stood her ground. There hands were just inches away from another.

I saw how a few tears escaped Artemis eyes and hoe Percy looked down. Then the wind blew Artemis off her feet throwing her back.

I was still fighting against the skeleton warriors.

"Why Nico? I thought we were friends!"

Nico looked hurt at that. He looked to the floor but then up again. He gave me a small smile

"Sorry Thals..." Percy turned around and walked towards the entrance. Nico followed him. Both glanced back one last time before the door closed completely. The skeleton warriors broke down after that.

_What are these idiots doing...?_

**Well that´s it how did you like it? Well I hope it was good. I will _try_ to update tomorrow, no promises though^^ Until then **

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	10. Fate

**Well hello there! I am really sorry I didn´t make it yesterday... this chapter really was a hard one, I guess. So thank you all for reviewing and of course reading my story. I hope you like this chapter... **

**Anyway, here we go...**

Nico´s PoV

After the door closed we began walking through the dark tunnels of the maze. We walked in silence, both of us being sad about what had happened. I had a torch to light the way. I didn´t know where we went to and I didn´t think Percy knew... Anyway I just couldn´t bear this awful silence anymore.

"Well... that went pretty well..." I didn´t know what to say but I think that wasn´t the right thing.

"Hmm..." was all Percy said. I too was down. I left Thalia... and the camp of course...

"Soo, where exactly are we going?" I asked after a while. Percy looked quite annoyed.

"We are more or less on the run so it doesn´t really matter Nico..."

"Do you even know where we are?"

"I guess..." I wanted to ask more but I kept silent, so yet again we walked quietly through the maze. We walked and walked...

"Percy?" He turned to me.

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?" I saw how he turned from extremely annoyed to angry and back, but he found his composure again.

"No." Silence followed for a short moment.

"And how long will it take?"

"Shut up, Nico!"

Artemis PoV

_I can´t believe him! How can he look me in the eyes and disappear two times in one day? How dare he..._ I felt a few tears rolling down my face thinking about that. The entrance he had gone through had disappeared completely making it impossible to follow him. I had been sitting on Zeus fist since then. Now that I finally realized my feelings for him he does something like this... but I couldn´t deny it anymore, it was obvious now...

_I am in love with Perseus Jackson._

I had to think back to when I almost reached him. I was so close but he fended me off...

Of course I realized that he is pursued by Titans and that he did that to protect me... us, but still...

"Lady Artemis!" Phoebe came running towards me...

"What is it Phoebe?" I jumped down from the pile of rocks.

"PJ disappeared! We can´t find him anywhere!" _PJ too...? Such a coincidence... Could it be that...?_

"Lady Artemis?" I looked up at her .

"Yes … " I thought for a moment.

"Go back to camp and gather the Hunters!"

"What for my Lady?" I smirked at that

"We will go hunting..."

She looked at me confused but soon ran off. I was about to go back to camp when there was a flash of light.

"Hello Hermes... " I greeted the newly arrived god. He nodded

"Artemis. Lord Zeus wishes to speak with you about the incident." I frowned._ How should I explain that? I don´t think I should tell them about Perseus. They will think he wants revenge or something..._

"Artemis?" I was taken by surprise.

"Ahh yeah..." We then teleported to the throne room.

When we got there all the gods sat in their respective thrones. Mark kneeled before Zeus. They all seemed nervous and worried. Zeus expression meant the same but he looked more like outraged.

"Artemis what is the meaning of this?" Thunder rumbled outside.

"My Lord?"

"Mark told us about the invasion of camp!"

"Yes..."

"He also told us about the new enemy! You were to capture that entity!" _What the hell did he tell them?_

"Enemy? He didn´t attack us." Zeus seemed a bit surprised by this, but Mark stepped in.

"Yes he did! He attacked everything on sight! If I hadn´t stepped in, camp would be-"

"What are you talking about? He defeated the Titan army. He even protected camp!" I was in rage now. _How dare he talk about Perseus like this?_

"Enough!" Zeus boomed and the whole hall shook. Of course we went silent.

"Whatever happened the entity has disappeared again, right?"

"Well yes but-" He held his hand up to silence me.

"As of now it is of utmost important that he is tracked down. It is far too dangerous to let something like this run free! Mark! You will assemble a search team of your own and will support Artemis."

"Father that isn´t necessary I can-" I began but soon was interrupted.

"It seems you can not! " I looked to the ground unable to answer... Mark grinned madly.

"Don´t worry I will take him down." I glared at Mark, but said nothing.

_We have to move out immediately. Mark mustn´t find those two._ I sighed and looked at the horizon filled with storm clouds. _I hope he is alright._

Thalia PoV

_Men are so stupid! How can they go without me! I mean I would have come with them. No! They have to go alone and leave me here worrying. Stupid Idiots! _I had to think back at what I said to Nico. He looked so hurt... I didn´t really mean it.

_These could have been the last words I ever spoke to him..._I felt tears well up in my eyes. I laid on a gras field in camp. PJ disappeared, too... well I suppose PJ was Percy seeing how powerful he was. Changing into a kid should be possible too...

I stayed there for a while watching the clouds. The sky seemed to darken over time and thunder was heard rumbling over the city. _Zeus has to be rather angry..._

I was taken out of my thoughts by Phoebe.

"Lady Artemis wants us to gather and prepare."_ Finally..._

"Well then let´s go back to camp!" I began running. I just wanted to find Nico... and Percy of course.

When I got to the camp everyone was there except for... "Where is Lady Artemis?"

Phoebe was behind me and panted. "I wanted to tell you. She went to Olympus for a meeting and she isn´t back yet." I was kind of upset. I hang my head low and began walking towards camp.

I thought this day couldn´t have been worse but I was proven wrong.

"Hey Thalia! It´s been a while." This voice it can´t be...

I slowly turned around. "Annabeth! What are you doing here?" Then I saw her with her false smile.

Since Percy´s disappearance I avoided her. Well it wasn´t that hard as she was always on Olympus.

"Mark asked me to come here something about a search quest." She stated simply. _She changed so much... _

"How about you..."

"None of your business, so get lost girly." She seemed pretty upset, but why should I care.

"Thalia! Please wait... It´s not my fault that Percy disappeared. He..."

"Not your fault?" I was about to loose control, but I calmed down "You know forget it ,just go back to your Mark. You deserve each other." Annabeth looked on the ground for a second.

"You are right ,I will. He is better than this coward Percy anyway! Who would ever love someone like him?"

I just waved my hand mockingly and went straight back to camp. This was awkward... But did she say search quest? Could it be that they are also searching for him?

When I got to the tents I saw Artemis surrounded by my fellow hunters.

"Lady Artemis you are back!"_ Finally, any longer and I would have taken off on my own... even though I wouldn´t know where to... _I frowned at this thought

" My Lady how exactly are we going to find them?" Before Artemis could answer Phoebe spoke up.

"Them? I thought it was just one..." I forgot... She didn´t know.

"Yeah right so how are we going to find _him?"_

"Well first you should know some things..." She told me about her meeting and that Mark will also search for the threat. _That is what Annabeth was talking about … great._

"Alright, but yet how are we going to find them now?" Artemis smiled triumphantly at that.

"Well I was able to get that information thanks to my twin brother..." Her smile turned to a frown and she shuddered for a moment.

"Yeah so he had a prophecy for me..." She rolled her eyes.

"T_he Halfbloods, wandering in the endless maze _

_Shall see the sunlight in the time of three days_

_Fate shall guide you on your way_

_Meeting the monster you cannot slay_

_Your path shall lead the sea gods wrath_

_His triumph shall be your loved ones death."_

"I think he made that up." Artemis said but I saw fear in her eyes. It was clear why she would worry with the last part of the prophecy.

"So, where should we head then?" I asked. Well to me there didn´t seem to be a clue as to where they are.

" We will meet Fate." Artemis said simply.

"What..." Then it hit me. " You mean we are going to meet the Sisters of Fate?"

Artemis smiled and nodded. " Exactly." Then her smile turned to a grin.

"We will hunt those two idiots down. They messed with the wrong goddess..." The air in the cabin seemed to get colder. Every Hunter looked scared. They also had shocked expressions on. I still thought about the prophecy.

_I hope they will be alright._

Percy´s PoV

I felt a chill running down my spine and had to shudder. Nico seemed to have felt the same, because he too had a fearful expression now.

"You felt that?" I looked towards him and nodded.

"I think that isn´t a good sign, Percy..." I had to agree of course. It felt as if I would have to suffer in the near future...

"I think we are safe here..." I said reassuringly, more to myself.

"Hmm... Anyway... I know I asked like a thousand times but … where are we going again?"

I avoided this question for hours, because the truth is I didn´t have a clue as to where we were or where we should head to. Nico began to ask more frequently and he wouldn´t give in anyway.

"I don´t know..." I mumbled as inaudible as possible.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I mumbled again.

"Percy you have to speak up, I can´t-"

"I don´t know okay? You satisfied now?" Nico looked at me dumbfounded and stopped. He just stared at me in disbelief. I could understand him.

"You mean we walk for hours through these tunnels and you don´t even know where we are going?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. "Sorry..."

Nico suddenly began grinning "I knew it..."

"What?" I asked taken aback. "Well as if you would think things through!" Nico began to laugh.

"Well .. thank you for your trust..." After grimacing I had to laugh to. We sat back for a moment and Nico took out water of his bag. "Thanks."

"Well fun aside, what should we do now?" I thought at that.

"Well for now we should stay here... I don´t know, for a few days."

"Hmm" Nico took a bite of bread.

"Well I guess it´s for the better. Imagine if Thalia found us... that wouldn´t be a nice reunion..."

I flinched at that. "Oh yeah... But that was necessary, at least the camp is safe for now."

"Yeah... Anyway we should find a place to sleep." We did just that and found us a

chamber. We took out blankets and used our bags as pillows. I heard Nico say "Good night."

After that I drifted to sleep.

I dreamed yet again. But this time I opened my eyes and was flying above an isle. It was raining heavily and thunder and lightning roared through the sky. The sea was in a turmoil.

I heard laughter. I turned around and saw Mark, behind him the sea with huge waves crashing at thestones. Then I saw two other figures lying on the ground. It was Artemis and she had … _me_ in her lap?

I laid lifelessly on the ground I also was covered in blood. Artemis cried tears streaming down her face.

"Perseus, don´t leave me! Please! Stay with me you can´t die!" She cried out loud.

I was still in shock I saw my own death... I couldn´t really comprehend it... With a loud thunder I was thrown back into reality and shot up. I shuddered.

That´s impossible. I still have Achilles´ curse... Then I felt a little pain. I looked at my hand and saw blood. It has been a while since I last saw my own blood. I looked closer. There was a small cut on my hand.

"What the hell is going on...?"

**So that´s it again. As always I hope you liked it. I also hope the prophecy wasn´t too bad... I don´t exactly know when I can update again. But I hope I ´ll read you^^ Anyway until then**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	11. Day 1

**It worked finally... so here is my next chapter hope you like it. I think we can return to normal schedule^^ so about 3-4 days a chapter. And Thank you all for your reviews, you are great^^ Anyway... I know this chapter isn´t the best but enjoy anyway... So here we go for the 11th time...**

Thalia´s PoV

_Stupid Idiots! They will pay for making me fly with that thing again. _I was standing in front of the all to familiar yellow bus of Apollo. We had to get to San Francisco since the Fates were said to be there at the moment, therefore we had to get a ride...

"Well, well it seems my little sister needs my help again." He looked amused towards Artemis. " But don´t worry your great big brother will always come to your aid."

Artemis kept quiet, which was kind of weird. She looked lost in thought but then snapped out of it when she noticed our confused stares.

"I am not your little sis!... Anyways let´s go hunters we´ve got some prey to find!" After that her gaze went down again and she got into the bus. Apollo frowned a bit seeing this his smile fading for a moment, but then he turned around.

"Shall we get going ladies?" He looked at us with his cocky grin. We rolled our eyes at his attempts to flirt with us as we entered the bus. I saw Lady Artemis sitting in the right corner of the bus looking out of the window into the distance longingly. Sadness, concern and fear filled her eyes.

No wonder considering the prophecy she got... The one she loves shall die... Of course the hunters didn´t quite get it, but I did. To me it was obvious that she loved Percy and that he was the one who would die supposedly.

The problem with prophecy is that they will be fulfilled and this prophecy didn´t let room for interpretation ...

I was taken out of my thoughts when we made a looping. I didn´t notice that we were flying until then. Instantly my body stiffened and I clawed into my seat. I guess I had a pretty weirdly funny expression on. I was in shock and I froze... I didn´t even blink once.

I even begged to pass out but I didn´t. I saw and felt everything even the tiniest turbulence. I could only think about one thing... _I am going to die!_

I didn´t know how long we´ve been flying, but to me it felt like days. When we came to a halt I rushed out of the bus. I jumped to the ground being relieved to be back. Well I held back from kissing it...

I was still a bit dazed when I stood up, seeing the other hunters and Lady Artemis exit the bus.

Apollo looked out of the window still with a grin.

"Take care little sis." Artemis kept silent. "Anyway... " He looked down for a moment but grinned again. "See ya!" With this he took off into the sky, where the bus changed into a sports car with a bright flash.

I then noticed that we were surrounded by trees. We were inside a forest.

"So which way should we go, Lady Artemis?" She looked up, seemingly interrupted in her thoughts.

"Well towards the city... The sisters of fates should be there somewhere." She then began to walk and we followed. No one said anything creating an uncomfortable silence.

As we walked I watched Lady Artemis. She was yet again in deep thought. Of course I wanted to comfort her but I didn´t know how. _He won´t die... Don´t worry_? I don´t think that would help. I too feared this. _He can´t die like this, I mean he just got back... _Then I remembered the other part of the prophecy _Your path shall lead the sea gods wrath... _I looked around suspiciously but found nothing of course. The sea gods identity was pretty clear. Mark, son of Poseidon, this arrogant ass... He couldn´t possibly be following us without us noticing, could he?

I shook these thoughts away. We were just entering the city I supposed we were near Oakland.

As we walked through the streets we got a few glances from the passing mortals. I was wondering what they were seeing...

We just walked on for … I don´t know how long...

"Can´t we just take a car?" They all turned around looking at me as if I was crazy. Then Phoebe spoke up.

" Well if you can find us a car for about two dozens of girls..." I smirked.

A bit later we sat inside a bus driving across the Bay Bridge. Phoebe muttered. " Smart ass " Then she gazed out of the window. I looked at the ocean admiring the view with the bright sunlight, when suddenly there was a scream … and then something crashed and everything turned.

The next thing I knew was lying on the ground, my head hurting like crazy. I noticed that I was still in the bus but I laid on the ceiling. Everything was upside down and the windows were smashed. I saw a few hunters lying on the ground knocked out. I crawled out of the vehicle and was stunned.

There was a big seven headed hydra... I mean a really big one... it stood in front of us on the bridge , blocking our way.

"What the hell...?" I looked around and saw that Artemis was also out of the car as well as Phoebe. A few hunters just got out. The others were out cold.

We all readied our weapons, while it was getting foggy and it started to rain. Damn Mist. I barely could see anything. Suddenly a monster head snapped at me. I jumped back to avoid it and held my spear tight. My bow wouldn´t do any good in this situation.

I stood at the ready, but I didn´t know what I should do. _At least I am not stupid enough..._

Another head snapped at me. I jumped to the side and slashed at it instinctively... _to cut it´s head off..._

"Upps..."

The heads shot at me and I parried them. I tried not to cut them this time... I loaded my spear with electricity and stabbed at the heads, but it didn´t really work. It didn´t seemed injured in the least.

Suddenly I heard a shrill scream and a loud crash and felt the floor shake. After the a big splash.

The fog slowly faded and I could see Artemis, her knifes stuck into the ground. She destroyed the bridge throwing the monster into the sea.

She looked over to me and shouted. "Run!" I looked ahead and saw the other hunters. _How the hell did they get there?_I began running towards the gap and jumped barely reaching the other side.

Then I heard another scream... Well more like dozens of shrieks and when I turned around I saw just as many monster heads. _So they slashed there way through...?_ I frowned...

Artemis was still near the monster fending it off with her hunting knifes. _What should I do? _I looked up at the storm clouds and then at the hydra and got an idea. I concentrated on my powers, on the electricity in the clouds above.

A huge lightning bolt crashed down at the monster. That alone didn´t do much but the monster was wet to the bone and the electricity surged through it. It was burned pretty badly and sunk into the sea. The clouds also disappeared.

"Hell yeah..." I smiled before I fell to the ground, passing out.

Percy´s PoV

Nico and I still walked through the maze. We didn´t know what else to do so we just walked. We didn´t even talk much. Well I wasn´t in the mood to talk anyway. I had to think back at what I saw in my dream...

_No way he could beat me... even if he is a god or whatever... _No way...

"Percy you okay?" I looked up at him and put on a forced smile.

"Yeah. Why would you ask?" Nico frowned

"Hmm... Never mind." Just then we walked into a room with a dark hole and many waterfalls.

"Here we are again." I said looking down into the hole looking towards Tartarus.

_I will be there soon... _

"_Do you fear death?" _ I whirled around and saw three ancient ghoulish women standing there with bags of knitting needles and yarn. I looked bewildered towards Nico he seemed frozen. I turned back...

"You are..." I was interrupted by them

"Do you fear death, young demigod." The three of them said together.

I thought about that. I didn´t fear death itself, but I didn´t want to die pointlessly.

"Only a pointless one..." I wasn´t really sure with all those wrinkles but I thought I saw a smile.

"Very well... We shall see..." The middle one said.

"Now then we have somewhere to be in time." The one on the left said with a smirk.

"One last advice young one. Don´t try to run from fate, because that is _pointless._"

After I blinked they were gone.

"You coming or what?" Nico asked. I looked up to him. "Yeah." After that we walked for a while again. I thought about what has happened just now...

Then something crossed my mind. "How long will it be until our supplies run out?"

Nico looked into his bag. "About 2 days I guess..."

_I am going to die … in 2 days?_

Artemis PoV

After we finally managed to cross the bridge the first thing we did was taking a rest. Luckily no one was injured gravely. Thalia was also the only one to have passed out, but she woke up soon after.

For now we just relaxed for a while inside a park.

"Well I guess we are on th right way." Thalia said grinning. I was a bit surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

"When there is so much trouble and a giant hydra those two idiots can´t be to far." She chuckled to herself.

I too let a small smile cross my lips. But it soon faded as I thought about my prophecy.

He can´t die. I won´t let that happen... He won´t just leave me like this... I felt myself being near tears but I found my composure again quickly, when Phoebe spoke up.

"So what are we doing now that we are here?"

"We have to find the Fates." I said simply. Then I heard Thalia´s stomach growling.

"I think if we don´t want to eat squirrel we should buy some food, no?" A few approving stomach growls were heard...

"Very well Phoebe, Thalia, Kate , Laura and I will buy food the rest of you will get the camp ready." With this said persons walked back into the city. The sun was going down as we walked through the city.

On the way I got the uncomfortable feeling of being watched, when I noticed nothing unusual I shrugged it off.

I didn´t really went to supermarkets and if I had been alone it would have been … bad.

Anyway as we made our way back I got this feeling again. But there was nothing …

When we finally got back to camp the Hunters had already started a campfire.

After we ate together they went to bed. As always I couldn´t sleep. I sat on a tree watching the moon shining thinking about Perseus.

I felt miserable knowing he would probably die soon, and he didn´t even know my feelings for him... I couldn´t put that thought aside. Just thinking about him dying drove me to tears.

I sat there silently crying.

_Don´t you dare to die on me..._

Nico´s PoV

It was about 1 in the morning and we were still walking. Well I wouldn´t have noticed if it was´nt for my wrist watch. For about one day we were walking in this endless maze.

I wanted to see Thalia again... _I don´t know where that came from... _

Anyway, Percy seemed quite disturbed. He hid something from me...

"Percy, I think we sh-" He silenced me looking into the direction we came from. Then I heard noises coming from that direction. Wordlessly we took our weapons out and took stances.

The noise got louder and louder coming nearer and nearer. I have to say it was kinda creepy.

There shouldn´t have been something aside from us in here. And if all the entrances to the surface were shut down it could only be something from below...

Suddenly it stopped. The noises stopped, as though the one making it just disappeared. I held up the torch to light the way a bit,

Suddenly there was a shadow towering over us and we slowly turned around. I couldn´t believe what I was seeing...

_What the hell...?_

**That´s it. Hope you liked it nevertheless and well hope to read your reviews soon.**

**Well then until next time**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	12. Day 2

**Hi guys I am back again. As always thank you all for your reviews. I always hope that you like my story and chapters and am glad to get so much positive reviews. So thank you again and I hope you enjoy reading... Anyway here we go.**

Percy´s PoV

I turned around slowly towards the shadow looming behind me. Before I could get even a glimpse of the creature I was tackled to the ground. I closed my eyes and put my hands up in defense.

I heard Nico call my name, while I was preparing for the worst, to be torn to pieces.

But something unexpected happened. Instead of being torn to pieces I was met with an oversized wet tongue licking my face. When I looked up I saw a big black hellhound staring at me with friendly eyes.

"Mrs. O´Leary!" I was glad it was her but it wasn´t fun to be drooled on from an hellhound the size of an tank. So I tried to push her off a little but she didn´t move. She started licking my face again.

"Yeah-I am- also–glad to-see -you -girl!" I was always interrupted by her tongue sliding over my face. I looked over to Nico who seemed really relieved.

"Don´t just stand there! Help me!" Nico looked at me and a smirk appeared on his face.

"You look fine to me..." I glared at him for a moment and then tried to stand up again. After about 5 minutes I finally did it. Now there was only one thing that bothered me...

"How did you get here?"

She tilted her head a bit as if she didn´t understand it. I wanted to ask again but was interrupted by an eerie scream. It came from the same direction Mrs. O´Leary came from. I saw Nico´s eyes widen in realization.

"The pit room! It leads directly to Tartarus. The monsters are coming through there!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious... Anyway lets get out of here!" We started running, but Mrs. O´Leary had quite the problems with that she was far to big to actually fit in these tunnels.

Every time she touched a wall it made an impact shaking the ground. She really wasn´t bothered by that at all, jumping around joyfully.

"Can´t you grow a bit smaller, girl?" She seemed to have understood cause she began shrinking into a small black puppy. _Not that small... _I hadn´t much time to complain as the screams got louder, so I picked her up and we ran again.

"Percy! Just make a wall appear or something."

"Well genius you also know how to do that?"

"I don´t know just do it!" We ran out of the tunnel into a great hall. I slid around coming to a halt.

I concentrated. The screams got louder. The earth trembled. I had my hand stretched out trying to get the tunnel shut. That was pretty hard considering I had no idea what I was doing.

"Come on! Move!" I shouted. I already saw the first monsters running towards us. I concentrated harder. _Move!_

Suddenly blocks came out of the walls of the tunnel, one behind another. From above, beneath and the sides it blocked the way. Where the entrance has been just a second ago, there was now a massive wall.

"Phew. That was close..." I sighed with relief and fell backwards to the ground. Nico stood panting against an old Greek pillar. Mrs O´Leary jumped around barking happily. I then looked around the hall.

It was a really big hall. On each side of it were pillars holding the ceiling which had paintings on it. Between them were statues of all the Olympian gods made of mamor and at the other end of the hall sat Zeus and Hera in their thrones. The hall was lit through torches on the pillars. It was a really impressive sight.

"Whoa. This ones new..." I said. Nico looked up at me questioningly, but understood as he turned around.

"Yep definitely new." We walked around in the room for a while. I examined the statues. I stopped at the statue of Artemis, as I got a strange feeling looking at it. It was a beautiful statue of her, but she looked even more beautiful in reality.

Whenever I thought of Artemis I got a strange feeling. I couldn´t possibly lover her could I?... And even if I loved her it´s still impossible. She´s just... perfect and a goddess. Forget it.

"Earth to Percy! Dude snap out of it we got a problem!" I whirled around a bit shocked.

"What is it?" I asked a bit harsh.

"We are trapped."

"What? "

"This is a dead end! No way in and no way out." he said.

I looked frantically around the hall, but he was right there was no way out and the only possible way was blocked and guarded by monsters. Just great.

I sighed " Well we can´t do anything about it anyway so let´s rest..." As I sat down Mrs O´Leary came up to me laid down a stick and barked. I played with her for a bit. It was fun until she jumped at me and transformed back into her real form. She landed right on me. Nico laughed at me like crazy, but when Mrs O´Leary licked him, his laugh died down.

After that we settled down. I fell into deep slumber before I could notice that Mrs O´Leary had disappeared...

Thalia´s PoV

We made our way through the city on the search for three old hags. We started by sunrise and now it was already the middle of the day. I glanced at Artemis every now and then. She didn´t look too good, it seemed as though she didn´t sleep a single minute last night. Well I kind of understood her...

I still had the feeling of being watched and I just couldn´t shake that off. I looked around but I couldn´t find anything suspicious as always. Instead I finally saw the three old hags we were looking for. Three ancient women with white hair sitting in rocking chairs, knitting two big socks with electric blue yarn. That looked really strange in the streets of San Francisco.

"Lady Artemis! There they are!" I shouted pointing towards them. Artemis seemed as though she was taken out of a trance, whirling around.

They looked straight at us and smiled knowingly. Then they pointed up the street with there bony fingers. _What is up with them?_

I looked up to see an hilarious picture. Riding down towards us was the cable car, so nothing special, but on top of it sat an giant black dog sticking out his tongue, drooling all over the place with the wind in it´s face. It seemed to have pretty much fun.

I would have broken out in laughter if that wasn´t a hellhound coming towards us. It didn´t seem dangerous to me and there was something nagging me in the back of my mind, nevertheless we all took our bows out pointing at it.

I looked across the street looking for the sisters of Fate but they were already gone. _Great. Our only clue to where those idiots were... my only clue to where Nico … gone._

But for now the hellhound had to be taken care off.

"Damn it! They are gone!" Artemis cried out in frustration and soon turned her gaze back upon the big dog. The dog looked rather hopeful and happy to my opinion but as it saw Artemis glare it winced.

When the first arrows where shot the monster jumped from the cable car onto the road. It paused for a moment and looked at us questioningly. But after the next arrows were shot it began to run away.

"Oh no you won´t get away!" Artemis bolted after it. _Poor hellhound... It actually looked kinda friendly... Wait a friendly hellhound? Could it be that... Oh no!_

I ran after them as fast as my legs could take me. When that hellhound really is the one I think it is we can not kill it. _How the hell did I not notice it...?_

_I hope I´ll make it in time..._

Artemis PoV

I couldn´t believe it I was so close to finally find _him_ and then something like this happens. I was so frustrated and angry at this tank of an hellhound. But it will pay for what it did to me!

I ran through the streets and alleys following the big dark ball. It just wouldn´t stop running, but finally it met a dead end. I was still in rage and gleamed at it. It actually wince, it didn´t seem like normal hellhounds, but at this moment I didn´t care.

"I got you, monster. Do you know what you just did?" I almost shouted at it. It crouched in the corner, fear visible in it´s eyes. The strangest thing was that it didn´t attack... why wouldn´t it attack even when it´s cornered...?

I shook this thought off and drew my bow ready to shoot.

"Wait! Lady Artemis don´t kill it." She now stood between me and the monster. I frowned surprised by her actions.

"Why?" I simply questioned.

"That´s a friendly hellhound." A friendly hellhound? "It´s Percy´s hellhound!"

My eyes widened at that. "Percy´s hellhound?"

"Yes." I took my bow down. Hope flickered in me._ Maybe it can take me to him!_

I looked towards the big black hound, making it flinch. _Well I don´t think it likes me..._

"You know where Perseus is?" It looked anxiously towards me and slowly nodded. Hope filled me fully now._ I can find him! I can finally find him!_

Tears filled my eyes, but this time it were tears of joy, of happiness. I broke down on the spot.

The monster tilted it´s head and came slowly up to me and nudged me. I looked at it and patted it, almost hugged it.

Thalia too was really happy. After a while the hunters came into the alleyway and readied there bow seeing the big dog. They seemed shocked that I patted it and gestured for them to put their bow down. Then I smiled at them and yet again they seemed shocked at that.

"My Lady what happened? You seem so..." I interrupted her.

"Happy? Yes I actually am really happy." They looked questioningly at me.

"This one here..." I looked over to the dog. "...will help us find those two."

Now Thalia came up smiling. " Girls, meet Mrs. O´Leary." Mrs O´Leary seemed excited to hear her name. The hunters backed down a bit, but soon found the courage to pat the harmless hell hound.

After that they easily made friends. I smiled again.

"Well then Mrs O´Leary please show us the way." She nodded excitedly and ran off, leaving a saliva track. We followed close behind.

_Soon we will find you, idiot... You won´t get away!_

Nico´s PoV

When I woke up I saw Percy pacing around nervously. I heard him mutter.

"Where could she have gone to?..." I stretched my arms and yawned, slowly standing up.

I rubbed my eyes while I asked. "What´s up, Percy? Why so nervous?"

He looked up for a moment before starting to walk again.

"Mrs O´Leary disappeared." I looked dumbfounded at him.

"Why would she leave? And how did she get out?"

"She probably shadowtravelled, as to why I have no idea..." I frowned. Why would she leave?

I thought she would stay by Percy. I mean she just found him right? Unless she wants to inform others... No impossible who should she inform or why...?

I actually felt a chill running down my spine, as if it was saying to get the hell out of here.

I shrugged it off and looked at our supplies. It would only last another day... That´s good, I wouldn´t last much longer down here... even the underworld was … nicer.

I then packed Percy by the shoulder to stop him from his pacing. It made me nervous.

"Don´t worry. What could she possibly do? She won´t lead a monster army here or something."

"No I think it might be worse than a monster army... What if she found Thalia...?"

I flinched at this thought. There it was again this gloomy feeling of danger.

"Anyway how do we get out of here?" I asked.

"There should be a secret passageway or something. I mean in this labyrinth there is no end right?"

"Hmm right... I guess at least. But let´s eat something first." Right then something growled but it wasn´t my stomach. I turned around to see a group of hellhounds looming behind me in the shadows, baring their fangs. Their eyes glowed red in the dark.

"You friends of Mrs O´Leary?" They growled in response.

"I guess that was a no..." Then the first hellhound snapped at me. I could barely avoid it.

"Nico! Catch!" Percy threw me my blade and just as I caught it I fended off the next hellhound.

I saw Percy fighting a few hellhounds. He used water to slash at them.

I too began fighting with my powers. I created an fissure swallowing up two of the hellhounds and taking them back to the underworld. Then I actually used my shadow to fight, shielding me from attacks while I attacked with my sword. I got most of them but one of them jumped at me from behind and I couldn´t react in time.

But before it could reach me with it´s fangs and teeth it was impaled by a sword. I turned around to see hellhounds disappearing and Percy grinning at me. I mumbled.

"Thank you..." He just kept grinning until he said.

"I guess we can´t stay much longer..."

**So that´s it again. Hope you liked it. I look forward to your opinion. I try to update tomorrow if not the day after tomorrow and if not then... than I am dead xD Anyways hope to read you soon...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	13. Day 3

**Hello there I am back! First off Thanks for your reviews as always! Then I was asked to do a bit of advertising... So you are interested in the greek gods and myths? Try the upcoming homepage of wamakima5004. (Found on his homepage on his profile) Well he put a lot of work into it so give it a try. Anyway if you got any questions to my story then point them out in your reviews or write me directly so that I know I should answer them^^ Whatever here we go with the story...**

Thalia´s PoV

We made our way through the night, following a big black dog. Mrs O´Leary seemed happy jumping around, her tongue sticking out, so I had to avoid a few saliva salves.

Suddenly she stopped, sniffed the air and seemed to hear something. Then she began to growl loudly towards an alley and got into a ready-to-kill position. I was a bit confused, but took my bow out nevertheless. For a moment I couldn´t see anything.

"Who is there? Come on out!" Artemis shouted, her bow at the ready. Nothing. But then there came a figure walking towards us, with his hands raised in defeat.

"Don´t worry we aren´t enemies..." Out came a grinning Mark behind him Alex and … _Annabeth_. I had to concentrate to not shoot accidentally... They were all in battle armor. I heard Artemis growl behind me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked through gritted teeth. Mark smirked and answered mockingly.

"Following a lead." _So they were following us after all..._

Artemis growled again. Then Mark turned his eyes towards Mrs O´Leary, who was still in the same position, glaring at him.

"You got a nice monster there..." The hellhound growled. "...shall I kill it for you?" He still had a cocky grin on. Then I jumped in between them.

"Don´t you lay a finger on her!" Both Alex and Mark had the same cocky grin plastered on their face now. Annabeth stood there seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Leave! Now!" I shouted at them. Mark raised his hands again in a mocking way.

"We are here to help, you know. If we work together-"

"We won´t work with you so leave!" Artemis interrupted him. She seemed extremely agitated by his presence. Her eyes held pure hatred towards this man. Understandable.

Mark was a bit stunned but found his smile again.

"Okay we will leave for now..." They turned to leave, but Mark looked back. " A friendly advise. I would watch out for your puppy there." He gestured towards Mrs O´Leary. " We wouldn´t want something to happen to it, would we." His eyes flashed in dark green for a moment. Then he left.

Artemis waited a moment then spoke up. "We have to be fast now. We will split up for now. Thalia, Phoebe, Kate, Liz you come with Mrs O´Leary and me. The rest of you hold of these _heroes_. It doesn´t matter how... Let´s go!"

I jumped on Mrs´O´Leary, the others looking questioningly at me. I grinned at them.

"I think that is faster." Hesitantly each of them got up too and then the big hellhound began running with her tongue still sticking out. It was quite the ride and we got a few looks from the Mortals. I guess we either were riding a big dog or were flying through the night, because Mrs O´Leary was just as black as the night.

We finally stopped in front of an old looking church. It looked creepy from the outside, but inside it looked even creepier.

When we opened the door it creaked eerily. I saw a long way between benches leading towards the altar. Above it was a crucifix and a mosaic window. The moon shone lightly through, barely lighting the hall. On the sides were pillars rounding the whole picture up.

Mrs O´Leary didn´t wait long before she made her way towards the crucifix. Suddenly the whole building shook making us fall. The dust fluttered down from the halls.

"What the hell? Oh … sorry, I guess?" I stood up freeing my clothes from dust. Mrs O´Leary didn´t really take notice of the little earthquake and now stood before the altar. I walked up to her and searched for the delta finding it at the bottom of the crucifix.

"Found it!" I thought for a moment. " We can really get through here? I mean the entrance should have been destroyed right?" I looked at Artemis. " I guess they are restored... Well only way to find out is..." She pushed the Delta symbol and a few clicks were heard. Then the Altar with the crucifix began to rise into the air revealing a stair underneath.

"Well then let´s go!" Artemis said igniting a torch, showing the way.

Percy´s PoV

"I don´t think that´s a good idea Percy..." Nico stammered looking fearful into my direction.

"Come on what could go wrong?" I stood in front of the great Zeus statue at the end of the hall. We searched for hours, not finding a way out, so I decided to be more drastic.

"Take cover." I grinned a little.

_So how did I do it with the pyramid? Hmmm like this...?_ I snapped my fingers, but nothing happened.

_Nothing. How about now? And now? Now? _I snapped again and again but nothing happened.

"Well I think you got a bit rusty..." Nico chuckled.

"You want to try?" I got a bit frustrated. _Come on, damn it!_ I snapped again a bit angrier.

Finally there was a loud explosion and I was thrown back. The whole hall shook violently. I looked up a bit dazed and grinned wide.

"How is that?" Nico came out from behind on of the pillars and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. Where the huge Zeus statue stood a minute ago, there was now a huge hole and behind it was actually a tunnel. Zeus remains laid throughout the room. I saw his head rolling to one side.

"If Zeus ever hears of that you are dead meat..."

"IF he ever hears of that." I smirked.

"Anyway let´s go!" I grabbed my back and made my way towards the tunnel, Nico following close behind.

We walked for a while. There was only one tunnel to walk. I had the feeling of moving really slowly.

"Maybe this one leads us outside." Nico said rather excited.

"Maybe..." I went silent as I heard a few noises. I heard a few voices and an excited bark.

_Oh no... That´s bad. _I turned towards Nico and pushed him into the other direction.

"Percy, what´s wrong?" I held my index finger to my mouth to silence him.

"Why..." The voices got louder and a girly scream was heard.

"Thalia! Stop that!"

"Why? You scared?"

"Stop kidding around you two!"

We both gulped fearfully. _That´s it..._

At least Nico understood now and we hurried back the way we came soon coming back into the hall. "We have to hide!"

Nico grinned at me. "No problem for me." He walked towards the next shadow and jumped right in. The last thing I saw of him was an evil smirk. _I can do that to..._

I went for the next shadow and jumped on it. Nothing happened. _Come on, please..._

When the noises got louder again I stopped trying. I remembered that I could morph. _I need something small; a rat or a mouse or even an insect come on!_

I concentrated really hard and actually felt my body getting smaller. _Yes!_ But when I looked at my body I found that I was an eagle or an hawk... I couldn´t tell. I had no time to be angry as I now heard their voices rather clearly. I looked around and flapped with the wings clumsily.

I found a place by the statue of Artemis sitting on her shoulder. Now I didn´t move anymore hoping they wouldn´t notice me. _Great hiding spot..._

Artemis´ PoV

Finally we walked into a lit hall. The first thing I noticed were some mamor parts lying on the ground. The hall too seemed a bit shaken.

"Finally we are out of this black tunnel!" Thalia exclaimed stumbling out. Phoebe, Liz and Kate directly behind her. They all looked around warily.

Kate then spoke up. "What is this my Lady?" I didn´t really know myself and to me it didn´t really matter.

"Well it´s some kind of a temple to honor the Greek gods obviously." Mrs O´Leary who was the first to come in looked around confused. She searched everywhere and sniffed everywhere.

"Well Girls I think they were here just a little while ago, so look for hints." I had a strange feeling, telling me I was in the right place. I wandered around the hall looking over the statues. They were fine pieces of art, showing every detail. I found the head of Zeus in one corner.

Then I went back to search. I stopped, looking at the statue of myself. There were many details and it was quite the masterpiece, but I thought I looked a bit plump and too manly... What really captured my eye was the eagle sitting on my, the statues shoulder. It looked so realistic so natural.

I reached out to touch it but I heard a scream.

"Drop, Mrs O´Leary! Bad girl. Let me go!" I heard Nico shouting as he was dragged out of a shadow from Mrs O´Leary by his pants. Of course I instantly ran towards him and he was soo surrounded.

Nico rubbed the back of his head. "Hey there. Long time no see... How have you been?"

We all glared at him and Thalia began shouting at him.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused us? Do you know what we went through because of you? Do you know how worried I was because of you?" Her voice fell at the last part and she looked down.

"Thalia I..." She then hugged him tightly.

"Don´t you ever do that again..." He hesitated but then hugged back. He smiled at her.

"I won´t..." Then she looked up at him and an evil smirk appeared on her face.

"I will make sure you won´t." Nico gulped at this. I finally interrupted them...

"Where is he?" He flinched at my question. He didn´t meet my eyes while he answered.

"Where is who?" I glared at him, my eyes flashing dangerously silver.

"Perseus Jackson. Where is he?" I got quite angry and I think he felt it. He mumbled something.

"I didn´t hear you very well."

"I can´t tell you." For a moment I got really angry, but then relaxed a bit and massaged my temples. _He is really loyal... but I can´t have that right now._

"We can do that the easy or the hard way..." Nico cringed at that. Then I heard an loud squawk. squawk behind me. When I turned around I saw the eagle slowly turning into an human shape.

"Nice hiding spot Nico." _He _said rolling his eyes.

"Who could have known that your pet hellhound here is a sneak!"

I couln´t believe how casually he stood in front of me. Pure happiness surged through my whole being. I wanted to run up to him, hug him, kiss him. So many thoughts entered my mind.

"Hey... It´s been a long time." He smiled innocently and I finally remembered what he did.

"How dare you..." I was silenced by his hand shutting my mouth. He hugged me, going behind me and pulled me behind a pillar with his hand still over my mouth. The others too hid behind a pillar.

"What..." He gestured me to be silent and I finally heard voices coming the way we came in.

"Those stupid hunter engaging our group into a fight..."

"Yeah I can´t believe them..." The first one was Marks voice, the second was from a girl. I looked up at Percy. His eyes widened in shock, but slowly a grin appeared on his face. I barely heard him whisper something.

"Finally..." He let go of me and slowly walked out of the hiding spot behind the pillar. I tried to reach for him, to make him stop but suddenly I felt a strange aura around him. It was literally a dark aura. Something looking like black flames slowly surrounded his body. A smile appeared on his face and for just a short moment he turned to me revealing a warm smile. But then he turned back around to face the entrance...

_I hope he knows what he does... Perseus Jackson..._

**That´s it again. Looking forward to you hope to read you soon...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	14. The End of Days

**Hey there! I know it´s been a long time... Anyways thanks for all your reviews! So I don´t know about this chapter...^^ If necessary I will rewrite it but hopefully I don´t have to. So just read and hopefully enjoy... Here we go...**

Nico´s PoV

_That isn´t good..._

Percy walked out from behind the pillar surrounded by some weird looking aura. Artemis reached for him but didn´t move from her hiding spot, which seemed kind of weird to me. Mrs O´Leary hid in a nearby shadow and had taken along the other three hunters. Thalia and me stood behind the opposite pillar and actually were quite close. I blushed a bit but turned my attention back to Percy.

I felt my fear rising. Power emanated from Percy. He almost felt like... a god. A really angry one I might add. He grinned and his eyes were darker than before. Also the whole hall seemed to darken, the lights getting weaker.

"There is a light..."

"It was about damn time..."

The voices came nearer so were their footsteps. Tap Tap Tap... Finally they stopped. I turned around the corner and saw three figures standing at the entrance Percy created. It was Mark, his brother Alex and Annabeth. All of them were in battle armors on and had their swords at the ready as they saw Percy. Mark stepped forward.

"Who are you!" I looked at Percy again to see a grin appearing on his face. He began to walk towards them. I wanted to grab him by his shoulder but I couldn´t move as if something held me back... Even Artemis seemed frozen. I couldn´t even speak. I could just watch as Percy walked farther away from us.

"Speak! Who are you!" Mark yelled again. The group of three also seemed to be hit by fear and took a step back.

"Stop! I warn you! I am a god! I could easily destroy you if I wish!" Percy´s grin ,if it was even possible ,grew even wider and he suddenly disappeared from my view. A moment later I heard a loud was quite hard to see, the light being really dim but I saw Percy now standing right in front of the group. Alex and Annabeth looked shocked at Mark and then at Percy.

"What..." Annabeth stammered. Alex just yelled and swung his sword vertically at Percy. Percy evaded and gave Alex a flick to the head. He turned to Annabeth, who trembled in fear.

"You can´t be here... you should be dead..." She whispered so I barely heard it.

"As you can see I am alive... _Annabeth._" He said her name with disgust that much I heard.

Suddenly a burst of water shot at Percy sending him flying back, past us into the wall. We still couldn´t move but I saw Artemis tense up and struggling more. It seemed as though she wanted to run to Percy.

Mark came walked out of his self made hole and stopped next to Annabeth. Alex too stood up still a bit dazed.

"I see you are back my coward brother..." He grinned.

"Not bad for a demigod I must say... I am a god though so it would be wise if you give up...just like last time." A gust of wind went through the hall, making the flames flicker and a chill went down my spine.

Percy began to rise again being carried by the wind. When he was upright he landed on the ground.

"It´s been a long time _Mark_... " Percy said pretty casually.

"I have waited a long time for this... You better get ready." He began walking towards Mark.

"How dare you challenge a god!" Alex yelled starting to run towards Percy with his sword raised.

Percy just waved his hand to one side and Alex was hit by a strong wind. He crashed into the wall and slid down unconsciously.

Annabeth stared in shock and began walking backwards. "No... it can´t be..." She then fell. Meanwhile Mark played with his sword.

"Don´t worry I will take care of this weakling." He said glancing towards Annabeth. She didn´t answer, she was in a total shock.

"You sure you want to go against Olympus? You can just give up now. You have no chance anywa-"

Percy suddenly disappeared again. He reappeared before Mark and grabbed his face ramming him into the ground. He jumped back and Mark got up slowly.

"How dare you... Who do you think you are, demigod? I will show you the powers of a real god!"

Percy just stood there. Mark raised his hands and the whole hall shook. We were finally released from our restraints or whatever. We could move again and Artemis already ran towards Percy. A few cracks appeared in the ceiling and a bit water dripped from them.

"Get out of here!" I heard Percy yell. There came more water through the cracks. Artemis turned back and nodded towards Thalia for her to get out. I wanted to jump into a shadow with her but she held me back.

"We can´t leave them here!" She shouted gesturing towards Annabeth and Alex. I was tempted to just get away without them... At the end I just sighed.

"Alright..." I jumped through a shadow and grabbed Annabeth and Alex one after another. Then I got us all out before the hall was flooded by water.

We reappeared at the bay. We could see the Golden Gate in the distance. Soon the sky became clouded and it rained hard, thunder and lightning rumbling in the sky. The sea became restless creating huge waves.

_I hope he comes back alive..._

Artemis PoV

When I finally got free I immediately ran towards Percy. I looked back to see Nico, Thalia, Alex and Annabeth disappear into a shadow. Then the ceiling crashed letting water through.

I could see Mark and Perseus fighting with the water surrounding them while more of the ceiling fell to the floor and the room was flooded slowly. I waded through the water towards Perseus.

"Perseus!" He glanced at me.

"What are you still doing here!" I glared at him.

"I could ask you the same question!" Then the whole ceiling finally broke and separated us from Mark. Perseus then hugged me. He was so close to me... I blushed and tried to push him away.

"What are you doing!"

"I am saving you!" He created an oxygen bubble around us and shot through the hole in the ceiling and through the sea above suddenly Mark came swimming towards us like a torpedo and pushed Percy out of the bubble leaving me alone there as I floated towards the surface.

I saw them rush at each other propelling through the water and finally clash. I couldn´t do anything to help him and felt pretty powerless.

When I finally reached the surface I got onto an island. It rained pretty hard and the sky rumbled.

I looked out for Perseus but couldn´t see him, but then he suddenly shot out of the water floating in the sky. Mark was still in the water glaring at him.

"Let´s end it here, Mark... You don´t stand a chance." Mark already formed a huge wave and unleashed it toward Percy.

"Idiot..." When the wave almost reached him he just split it in half with a gesture of his hand. Mark shot through the split and slashed at him with water. It looked like Mark got slower for a moment as if time slowed down so that Percy could evade. Percy then hit him in the back throwing him on the island I was on. I went for the impact point. When I came there I saw Percy standing over the crater.

"Give up. You can´t defeat me, oh great god of Heroes..." Percy grinned. I ran towards him.

"I can´t be defeated by you... and I won´t." Mark formed thousands of ice shards behind him.

"It´s pointless..." Mark glanced at me and grinned. Perseus´ eyes widened in shock as he turned around.

"No!"

He unleashed all of them, but they came all flying towards me. I saw them coming but it was too late. I just closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come. _I love you, Percy._

The pain never came...

When I opened my eyes I saw Percy standing above me. He smiled at me.

"I guess that is the second time." He smiled. I couldn´t quite comprehend the situation. I looked at him in shock.

"Percy?" At this moment he fell to his knees and I could see shards of ice sticking out of his back.

"No..." He fell into my arms and the shards turned to water. Mark now stood there behind him the sea and began to laugh maniacally.

I began to cry in sorrow in the rain. "No... Please no..." My hands were covered in his blood as I held him tight. "Don´t die... Please..."

He reached out with his hand towards my cheek and I held his hand. He smiled weakly.

"Why...? Why did you save me..." He just smiled like before.

"Death is painful ..." I squeezed his hand even more. He looked me directly in the eyes and I saw his life slowly slip away. He whispered.

"It was … worth dying..." The sky rumbled and was lit by lightning.

"Perseus, don´t leave me! Please! Stay with me, you can´t die!" He gave me one last warm smile.

"Ar-..temis... I ..." His voice died down, but his lips were still moving forming his last words. Another stream of blue lit the sky as I held him tighter but...

Suddenly his body began to disperse. "What...? No..No..." I cried... Again I couldn´t do anything but watch as he slowly vanished. I saw his peaceful smiling face at last before he completely disappeared carried away in the wind.

I just sat there and cried sorrowful towards the sky.

Thalia´s PoV

We stood at the cost and stared into the distance. There were Alex still passed out, Annabeth still in shock, Mrs O´Leary with the three hunters Nico and me looking for any sign of the others. Finally we saw a huge wave forming in the bay and getting split in half.

"There they are! Get us there!" Phoebe shouted worried. Nico frowned.

"You know it´s quite exhausting..." We all glared at him.

"Alright..." Mrs O´Leary helped of course...

When we finally got to the prison island a scene of horror was before us. The first thing I saw was Mark laughing maniacally. Then my gaze fell on Artemis and my eyes widened. She was covered in blood and … cried. My heart began racing and I searched for Percy but I couldn´t find him anywhere. I ran towards Artemis.

"Lady Artemis!" She didn´t even notice me. I sat down beside her and took her shoulder soothingly.

"What happened..." She looked towards me. I never saw her like this. She looked vulnerable, weak.

She whispered. "He … killed... him..." My eyes widened. The other hunters and Nico too came to Artemis.

I stood up and turned to Mark. Anger flooded me but at the same time tears flowed down my face.

"Why did you kill him! You are a god!" Mrs O´Leary stood besides me baring her fangs and on the other side Nico.

He simply looked at me with a cocky smile. "I eliminated a threat of Olympus." I was about to run at him when a lightning bolt struck the ground.

There now stood Zeus the king of the gods. Beside him appeared from a shadow and in a small tornado Hades and Poseidon.

The three eldest gods just stood there for a moment. Then Zeus spoke up.

"What happened here!" He turned to Mark, who stood proudly.

"I eliminated the dangerous entity, Lord Zeus." Poseidon looked proud. Then Hades spoke up.

"The mission was to capture not to kill."

"It was far to dangerous to let it live."

"He is lying! He didn´t have to kill him! It was Percy..." At this the eyes of the big three widened.

Poseidon seemed quite irritated. Zeus spoke up again.

"Is that true?" He seemed quite confused.

"Yes but he was nevertheless far too dangerous." Poseidon kept quiet and looked to the floor.

Hades had his eyes closed now for a while and finally opened them.

"I don´t feel him in my realm. He could be in Tartarus though, since I can´t control it with Gaea rising..." There was still hope even if it was just a ray.

Zeus nodded. The turned towards us. "We will go to Olympus. That is a matter of importance..."

He snapped his fingers and we all teleported to Olympus.

_Where are you this time Percy?_

Percy´s PoV

_I just died... so why am I feeling this much pain? _I opened my eyes and found myself for the third time or so in the same white space.

"I am not dead?"

"Yes, you are." I would have jumped in surprise if it wasn´t for the pain. I turned to see Chaos sitting in his throne smiling at me.

"But this isn´t..."

"No this isn´t the underworld, yet you are there..." He smiled again.

"Another dream?" He nodded.

_What is it this time...?_

**Ok that´s it again... so how did you like it? Please review^^. I am looking forward to it! Anyway I hope to read you next time. Until then**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	15. Hope

**Well hello there long time no read. I know... Anyways the author note at the end of this chapter would be pretty important for those who like this story^^ Anyway here we go... for now...**

Percy´s PoV

„Well I am dead..." I said matter-of-factly. Chaos looked pretty amused.

"So why am I here? No... why am I dreaming? Shouldn´t I be in Elysium or something?"

Chaos smiled widely. " That´s because of me."

I rolled my eyes at this. " Thanks... " Chaos just continued to smile.

"Impatient aren´t we? Anyway... I suppose you still remember me giving you my powers?"

"Of course." Chaos looked at me amused stood up and snapped with his fingers. Suddenly stars and planets flew around me and darkness came all over the white space. At the end I stood in the miniature universe. Chaos started to pace around.

"So you got the powers of me, Chaos the god of gods, the beginning of all, the most powerful being of the universe and you think you would die just like this?"

I thought about this. When he said it like that it sounded pretty dumb to think I had died.

"I guess..." Chaos began walking towards the mini sun and held it in his palms.

"You can´t even imagine what power you possess right now..." he clenched his fist and vaporized the sun creating a small shock wave. When he opened his palm there was a small black sphere, which soon began to whirl around. It turned into a black hole. The stars and planets began to move circling the black hole. They all vanished into the endless darkness. When everything disappeared

the hole closed and ceased to exist leaving a room of darkness.

"That just now wasn´t..." He turned towards me and smiled shaking his head.

"No this wasn´t your solar system and of course there were no life forms of any kind. Just something I created for demonstration."

I was stunned but soon snapped out of it. " So I am … immortal?" Chaos looked a bit taken a back but found his composure again. He set his white suit right.

"I destroy a whole solar system demonstrating my powers, which you possess and you ask a question like this?"

I just shrugged. "Considering my situation I think it was a good question."

Chaos soon found his smile again. " Right."

"Anyway where am I right now? I mean where is my body?"

"In the darkest deepest abyss in the underworld..." He grew serious as he said this.

"...Tartarus" I finished.

"Right." He smiled again.

"Just great... How the hell am I supposed t get out of there? … That´s the end … I am going to rot in Tartarus next to Kronos …" I paced around mumbling some curses.

"Well Perseus I can´t help you... and it´s time for you to go." He went back to his throne and sat down. The room was still as dark as the night.

"Perseus, you may think your journey has come to an end, but I can assure you this is merely the beginning..." He smiled at me and with this the room and Chaos slowly faded.

When I woke up I laid in darkness. I couldn´t even see my own hands. I stood up and created fire in my palms looking around. I still couldn´t see anything so I just started to wander around aimlessly in the endless darkness of Tartarus.

Thalia´s PoV

We were all teleported to Olympus into the great hall of the gods. I stood besides Artemis supporting her with the other hunters. She seemed to be in shock at the death of Percy. Mark knelt before Zeus throne. The other Olympian gods sat in their respective thrones.

"Now tell us what happened." Zeus spoke with power staring at Mark.

"Yes Lord Zeus. My group and I followed a lead and came across the hunters, who engaged us into a fight..." I got angered.

"You were following us...!" Mark glared at me and Zeus boomed.

"Silence huntress!" He then gestured for Mark to go on.

"Annabeth, Alex and myself could escape and found an entrance to the labyrinth. There we were attacked by the entity we could identify as Perseus Jackson." At this a few eyes widened and shocked expression were seen everywhere. Poseidon seemed to be shocked the most.

There was some whispering. And again zeus spoke up, thunder shaking the hall.

"Silence!" Everything went quiet and Mark continued.

"I fought against him alone, almost overpowering him but Artemis seemed to help him."

Artemis didn´t seem to notice anything around her. She seemed to be lost in though, in despair of her loss.

Zeus glanced at Artemis worry appearing in his eyes. Mark just continued.

"At the end I was forced to kill Perseus Jackson." Absolute silence filled the room.

I just glared at Mark feeling my anger rising. I would have gone straight up to him and beat him up but I couldn´t leave Artemis side. Mark glanced back and grinned evilly. The other hunters and I could only growl.

Zeus seemed confused. Then there was suddenly a voice filling the whole room.

"Well, it seems you need some help here..." The voice was kind but filled with power and authority.

Everyone in the hall seemed shocked. I, too looked around searching for the source of the voice.

Suddenly there appeared a black vortex in the middle of the hall. It turned into a human shape.

At the end there stood a tall black man with gray hairs in a white suit smiling and floated in the middle of the air. He started walking down as if walking on stairs.

"Well it´s been a long time children." He smiled all the while.

Then something I would have never thought possible happened. All the giant gods bowed down to the in comparison really small person. My mouth hang open. Mark was of course still standing.

Well we too still stood there but he didn´t seem to care.

"No need to bow... I am just here to clear some things up. Let me show you what really happened..."

He waved his hand and a screen appeared opposite to the gods thrones.

"Let´s skip the boring part and go over to the fight."

It started with the fight inside the hall in the labyrinth. We saw Percy and Mark fighting. Mark was clearly overpowered and everyone seemed to be amazed by Percy´s power. As it went on Mark seemed to get more nervous by the second. Artemis watched too and began to shudder as it went on as if waiting for something terrible. Then I finally saw the reason for the reactions. The scene unfolded before me.

Mark formed a huge wave at Percy but he evaded it and hit Mark pushing him to the island into the ground. Mark stood up slowly.

"Give up. You can´t defeat me, oh great god of Heroes..." Percy said grinning.

"I can´t be defeated by you... and I won´t." Mark said before forming thousands of ice shards behind him.

"It´s pointless..." Percy said but Mark began to grin madly and seemed to glance at Lady Artemis. When I realized what he wanted to do my eyes widened and I growled. Percy began to shout.

"No!"

Mark unleashed all of them towards Lady Artemis. I forced myself to have my eyes opened and saw Percy appearing in front of Artemis taking the shards of eyes for her. I saw him fall to the ground and Artemis began to cry.

"I guess that´s enough." said the man in the white suit. With the wave of his hand the screen disappeared again.

I glanced towards the god and fear overcame me seeing Zeus. He practically boiled in anger. The sky began to rumble shaking the earth and huge bolts of lightning lit the whole of Olympus.

"How dare you attack my daughter!" The master bolt appeared in the hand of Zeus. Mark crawled backwards in fear.

"I will throw you into Tartarus and give you never ending pain!"

Mark began to cry like a baby and begged for his life. I had to smirk at that. He just deserved this.

"Please don´t. I didn´t want to hurt your daughter... I just wanted to kill Percy Jackson."

Zeus raised his famous bolt ready to shoot lightning at the god of heroes but Poseidon stepped in between with his trident in his hand.

"Step aside Poseidon!"

"I can´t..." he glanced at Mark. "...he is my son after all..."

"He dared to attack my daughter a goddess of Olympus! He has to pay." While they were fighting.

The tall man in the white suit came towards our group of huntresses and Artemis. I didn´t notice but tears streamed down Artemis face again.

We stood protectively before her but the man only smiled and went literally through us.

He then looked at Artemis. "What is it child? Why so sad?" Artemis looked up and bowed merely acknowledging his presence. He didn´t seem to care and just spoke.

"It´s about Perseus Jackson isn´t it?" I gasped at this and Artemis looked up at him wide eyed.

"How did you..."

"I know many things, little girl." I frowned. Calling Artemis little girl was a bit strange to me and I spoke up.

"Excuse me... but may I ask who you are?"

"Ahh Mrs. Grace as curious as ever I see. Well, I am Chaos." I finally realized why the gods showed so much respect. Before me stood the most powerful being in the universe and he seemed amused by my reaction. But then Artemis spoke up frantically.

"You know something about Perseus?"

He nodded and then spoke. "You want to know what happened to him right?" Artemis immediately nodded.

"Well, to put it simple he was thrown into Tartarus." In contrast to the serious sentence he just said he still had a smile plastered on his face.

"There is still hope." He finally concluded. Artemis energy seemed to return and she seemed really relieved. Understandable.

"Well I have to go now. Good luck in finding him, girl..." With that he simply disappeared the same way he came, through a vortex.

Poseidon and Zeus were still fighting, verbally.

"You want to protect this bastard."

"Yes, as I said he is still my son. I will handle the punishment."

"No I shall judge him, right now..." Suddenly Artemis spoke up.

"Enough father! I will personally punish him later for what he did..." She glared into his direction.

"... but right now I have to go to Tartarus!" All the gods were taken aback. Zeus started awkwardly.

"I wanted to throw him to Tartarus not you..." Artemis rolled her eyes and just turned to Hades.

"Lord Hades could you take us there? I beg of you." She even knelt down. My mouth hang wide open. Artemis bowing to a man...

Hades seemed just as surprised. Before he could answer Zeus stepped in.

"I won´t let you go to Tartarus! It´s far to dangerous! What do you want there anyways?"

"I want to save Perseus Jackson." She simply stated. All of the gods were stunned, but Apollo the most.

"Sister you want to save him...? Why?" He asked slowly approaching her turning to normal size.

"Because..."

**Well this is the end... I hope you liked it as always... I will just rewrite it if not xD Anyway another important information... I will start writing another story... meaning I won´t be updating this one very often... So now what to do... I could hand over this story to someone else to write for now or you will have to wait... I don´t really know what to do but I really would like to start this other story... anyway for now Goodbye^^ Hope to read you soon. Until then**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens **


	16. The Pit of Darkness I

**Hello there as promised the next chapter... Of course I thank you for all of your reviews and your participation in the poll. Anyway for those who didn´t read the AN yet. There is a poll on my profile to decide this story´s future^^ Alright, so here we go again...**

Percy´s PoV

I was really bored... For a few hours now I wandered through this darkness. I couldn´t tell if I was walking in a circle or something since I couldn´t see anything!

I had enough! I concentrated on the fire in my hands and it turned blue slowly heating up. Then I compressed it with both my palms and release it while turning my body creating a whirl of fire around myself. It went farther and farther slowly lighting the pit of Darkness I was in until it collided with the wall.

"Well it really is nothing more than a huge pit..." I at least saw something which looked like a way or something similar and just went with it. I came into a tunnel and to my surprise I heard voices coming from there.

"I swear I saw blue fire... Come on." I immediately jumped into a hiding spot in a small hole just as the tunnel was lit by fire.

"Who would dare to enter the layer of Erebus?"

"I don´t know..." Erebus? I heard that somewhere... Suddenly the two monsters stopped and there were noises like someone was sniffing...

"You smell that?" The steps came closer getting louder. I have to get out of here... What should I do? Ohh right... I just jumped into the darkness and disappeared. Reappearing in the damn darkness I was in before.

"Not again..." But suddenly a flood of fear washed over me and the pit if even possible got even darker... I felt a presence a powerful one and got into a ready stance. I heard swishes from everywhere...

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Then a shiver ran down my spine and I felt a body slowly appearing behind me holding me. I looked over my shoulder and just saw a hand appearing out of the darkness. The hand itself seemed to be made of darkness as far as I could see. It stroked my cheek...eerie. I freed myself from the hold and jumped back turning towards the entity.

I couldn´t really see it but I could guess that the body of a woman was shaped and I was right. I lit the small space and indeed saw an entity of darkness shaped like a woman...

"What are you?" The woman took a step forward slowly approaching me. It suddenly began to change kind of... The shape itself remained the same but some darkness fell from the body and some formed a black dress. Long black hairs formed too. When it was finished... there stood a beautiful young woman with long flowing black hair with a black dress with light points, looking like stars.

She smiled warmly and just came nearer. I stood for a moment in awe at the appearance but soon found my composure and asked again.

"Who are you?" At this darkness began to whirl and then rushed from behind the woman towards me. It literally consumed me and I couldn´t see yet again. Then something touched my cheek and the darkness became lighter, friendlier.

"Don´t worry young hero. I mean no harm. I am the primordial goddess of the night. I am Nyx."

Artemis PoV

What should I say? What should I say...Because, I love him! No I can´t say that... Not here with my brother and father. Come on something I need something to say. Ihave to safe Perseus as fast as possible... to kill him myself...

Just seconds earlier...

Zeus and Poseidon argued over the judgment of Mark for attacking Artemis in the fight before...

"No I shall judge him, right now..." Zeus shouted at Poseidon.

"Enough father! I will personally punish him later for what he did..." I interrupted them drawing the attention to myself.

"... but right now I have to go to Tartarus!" All the gods were taken aback. My father, the king of gods gaped and started awkwardly.

"I wanted to throw him to Tartarus not you..." I could only roll my eyes and just turned to Hades.

"Lord Hades could you take us there? I beg of you." I forced myself to kneel before him. It is for Perseus... I said to myself.

Hades seemed really surprised, but I couldn´t care less about that... Then Zeus started again shouting...

"I won´t let you go to Tartarus! It´s far too dangerous! What do you want there anyways?"

"I want to save Perseus Jackson." I immediately said without thinking. It was just the truth but not really the best idea. I winced in thought expecting the next question.

"Sister you want to save him...? Why?" My twin brother asked, slowly approaching me turning to my size. I could just think about what he did to my first love but shook it off...

"Because..."

And here was I now searching for a reason to save him without well making him a target for my brothers wrath...

I finally found a reasoning that could work.

"Because, I think he would be a great help against our enemy. The titans are more powerful than ever and they receive help from earth itself. We can use every help we get right now."

Mark seemed to have found his confidence again and snorted,

"He is not that powerful, I defeated him easily..." I felt my rage rising again but I had to stay calm...

Well I couldn´t and snapped at him. " Silence! How dare you speak in my presence after what you have done! I should rip you to pieces and take you with me to Tartarus, but there is something far more important than a arrogant little prick like yourself. Be thankful that you are still in one piece and shut up!"

I shouted really loud and I think my powers ran a bit wild seeing as the whole hall shook. The sea gods son stepped back in fear and as I turned around all the gods looked at me in _respect_. Only Aphrodite had a evil smile on her face... which I found kind of creepy.

"So can we go now?" I asked calmly. Hades nodded immediately and grinned a bit. Zeus and Poseidon were still stunned but I guess they didn´t have anything against it.

I only took Thalia, and Nico with me. I couldn´t protect all my hunters in the pit of Tartarus. Nico could protect himself down there and Thalia well Thalia was Thalia so it would be okay.

Hades stepped near us and we disappeared in a swirl of shadows. Leaving for the underworld.

Nico´s PoV

We reappeared at the border of Tartarus in the background my father´s palace. Well here I was again... Home sweet home...

"I can´t bring you any further than this. This is as far as my realm reaches... now. Be warned Tartarus is ruled by the Titans and some far more powerful beings. Well I wish you good look."

With a cold smile Hades faded into darkness and was gone. Thalia looked a bit nervous.

"Well, Tartarus can´t be that big right... So we will find Percy and rush right back..." I didn´t want to destroy her hopes but...

"You know Tartarus is the largest area in the underworld and the most dangerous one too... "

Artemis ignored us and just went straight for the entrance. The entrance was made out of human bones and there inscription. "This is were Death ends and Hell begins..." It was made by my father...

We both ran after her looking worriedly at each other. The first thing I noticed looking over Tartarus was that it was indeed huge. Really quiet cries could be heard. Thalia came over to me as we walked the path after Artemis.

"Do you have a map or something?"

"No..." I didn´t really know how the hell we should find Percy. We slowly walked down the path which lead from the entrance. To our left was now a wasteland with a few mountains and … lakes of blood? There was also a huge crack in the distance it was. Well a crack isn´t right a huge hole no, a dark pit of its own...

The only things illuminating it was the torches on the wall and a single ray of light coming from the ceiling. Well I could see perfectly well anyway.

We were only at the top level of Tartarus. Here resided only monsters, the weaker sort. I feared the things that awaited us further down...

Anyway we just followed the path leading us downwards. The screams and roars got louder and louder with each step we took.

Thalia clamped herself onto my arm. It was quite comforting for me... Then a thought came into my mind which nagged me the whole time.

"Where did Mrs O´Leary go?" I shouldn´t have asked that. Just as I finished the sentence the huge black furball came running at us at top speed from behind.

"There you are..." I was tackled down and barked at happily. Artemis just gave a short glance and began moving again.

"Lady Artemis I have an idea!" Thalia began grinning as she looked at Mrs O´Leary. The hell hound just tilted her head to the side confused.

A minute later we were riding the black dog and flew practically down the abyss. Mrs O´Leary jumped around as if that was her playground, which technically was right.

After a while we finally reached the ground, several miles under the underworld itself. Now the cries of agony were shattering and the rustle of shackles were also loud. Mrs O´Leary sqeaked slightly hiding behind Artemis.

This part of the Tartarus was another wasteland of itself only darker and even more creepy. From the ceiling cam streams of water hitting the ground. If it wasn´t for my night vision I wouldn´t have seen it but far in the distance ther was a huge black castle. The only thing was it was upside down.

Power and fear radiated from there. It was as if we found the source of all evil... as if Evil itself was residing there.

I wanted to tell Artemis but something hindered me. There were loud steps heard in the distance coming nearer fast. We immediately behind a boulder. The rustle of chains were following these steps. After a while the steps were creating small earthquakes. And then a huge figure came into view. Well I couldn´t see it whole only the outlines more or less.

The chains links alone were bigger than me... I stopped breathing for a while until the monster or whatever was gone. I looked over to the others and Artemis still had a determined look not even a tiny bit of fear shining through. Before she began to walk again she spoke to us.

"We have to be careful from now on. One misstep and we are dead...

Percy´s PoV

" You are a Primordial goddess? But you are... beautiful..." I was a bit surprised.

"What did you expect young one? An ugly big monster?" The goddess of the night chuckled. She then created an throne of darkness, sitting dow and the formerly dark room lit up a bit. Well it was as if the darkness cleared a bit.

"Well, yes..." She began to laugh lightly.

"Sorry, to disappoint you, Perseus." I frowned at this.

"You know me?" She chuckled again.

"The question is who doesn´t know of you. The great hero who defeated Kronos single handedly. I have to thank you... I never really like him." She smiled warmly. I couldn´t help but be suspicious of her.

"What do you want from me?" She just continued smiling.

"Suspicious are we?" I just looked at her.

"Well you don´t have to fear me. My dear _husband_ would be the one you should fear, but he is asleep right now." She said "husband" with disgust.

"Why aren´t _you_?"

"I am just not sleepy." I sweat dropped at this.

"Yeah... anyway I think I have to go..."

"I like you young hero, so I will give you some help." She stood up from her throne and began walking towards me and did something I really didn´t expect. She just kissed me. I was dumbfounded and couldn´t really comprehend what happened, but when she finished I knew where I had to go.

I still stood there stunned. Nyx just gave me a warm smile and spoke mysteriously.

"Well then Perseus good luck on your path. We will surely meet again in the course of time..."

With this she just disappeared in a whirl of darkness leaving me behind in the endless darkness...

**Well that´s it again. I hope you liked it. Well as I said the next update will be Saturday or Sunday... Anyway I wish you wonderful Holidays for now. Until next time **

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	17. The Pit of Darkness II

**Hello there guys... I am really sorry that I didn´t update yesterday.. but you know the holidays... Anyway thanks for your reviews and of course your participation in the vote... Well the results were pretty clear... So I will continue to write the story and try to update once a week... Thanks for your interest in this story... My other story had a bad start but thankfully does a bit better now so there is a ray of hope at the horizon for this story to get updated more frequently again... Before we get to the story, don´t forget to read CHAPTER 16 if you haven´t! I DELETED the AN and replaced it... just saying^^Man that was a long AN... Anyway here we go with the story...**

Artemis´ PoV

As I walked towards the Black palace in the distance followed by Nico, Thalia and Mrs´O´Leary, A shudder suddenly went through me. It was a could feeling lingering in my heart and mind. I couldn´t shake off this feeling of dread... Something terrible must´ve happened right now and I had a feeling Perseus had something to do with it.

Nevertheless I walked on. I looked back for the others and found it pretty amusing when I saw a giant hell hound whimpering and hiding behind Nico, who himself took each step with caution. Thalia was a bit more confident but not much.

"You two... I think it is better if I go on alone. I am immortal after all."

"We won´t leave you alone, my Lady! Percy is our friend,too!" She looked back to Nico who grimaced as if he had just wanted to run away but was forced to stay.

"Right..." I smiled lightly at them and then began to move again.

"Alright, do as you wish..." We walked and walked but the palace seemed to mover farther away.

Slowly our way was covered by mist. I could only see a few meters barely enough to see the rest of my group.

"Stay together!" I shouted to them. Walking through the thick mist we heard some creepy noises. I was always at the ready, but luckily nothing happened and we reached a sea... It seemed to be black contrasting the white mist. There was a bridge with a lone ferry.

"We have to get across... Hurry." I stepped onto the ferry followed by the other , Mrs O´Leary in her small cute form and we began to float across the quiet sea. I saw Thalia leaning over the edge looking closer at the water and reached out with her hand but stopped before she touched it... I saw her eyes widen in shock.

"That is..." Of course I already knew what it was...

"Blood." Suddenly I heard a scream and water splashing. I whirled around and saw a skeleton hand grabbing Thalia´s wrist and pulling itself onto the boat. It was pure black soaked in blood and had flames of hell in their eyes. We fought the skeletons off kicking them from the boat. The ferry began to sway dangerously creating waves on the surface of the sea of blood.

"I can´t control them are they really dead?" I sighed.

"No these poor souls aren´t dead, sentenced to wander between life and death for eternity in endless pain. Most of them have been here since ancient times... They will never leave this pit of darkness."

"Well it would be good if the´d stay away from us."

The damned finally stopped their attempts so we floated on in silence until the mist faded. In front of us was now a giant waterfall of blood divided in the middle and behind them a giant gate of bronze. Behind the divided waterfall the path got more narrow just big enough to pass through the gate. The blood fell down to both sides into the depth.

The gate began to open slowly creating waves making our boat sway dangerously again, but we made it through coming to another bridge. Thalia, Nico and small Mrs O´Leary immediately jumped. We were now in a canyon of some kind. The doors behind us were closed now and our only way out was in front of us, a narrow path. The walls to both sides reached several dozens of meters high and I couldn´t see the ceiling anymore.

"What the hell...? Where did that door and the canyons come from? I didn´t see them before..."

"Tartarus is a mystery to even me... so just move..." Nico just sighed and we just walked on.

Percy´s PoV

Once again I just waded through the darkness... I still couldn´t believe what happened. Nyx, the primordial goddess of the night just kissed me. Well it was alright I didn´t have a girlfriend so who cares, right? In that moment I thought back to the time I _died, _when Artemis sat over me crying openly. I couldn´t finish my last sentence... but what did I want to say...? Was it possible that I...

I was deep in thought when I found myself in a desert. There was a dim light but I didn´t know where it could have been from. The sand was all white and there was a slight wind blowing sand around. I just shrugged it off. Everything is possible in Tartarus...

The sand seemed a bit strange to me... until I saw a skull lying on the floor slowly dispersing into white particles, which were carried away by the wind into the vast desert. I shuddered for a moment and began to walk faster. I just wanted to get out of here.

Suddenly something grabbed me at my feet and as I looked down I saw a hand forming from the _sand. What the heck?_

I jumped back and watched as a thousands of bodies were formed out of the sand... I just looked at them a bit surprised with my mouth open a bit.

"And what are you?" They didn´t answer instead the first one cried out and in a whirl of sand flew towards me. The sand clashed into my face but otherwise nothing happened.

"Impressive..." I said sarcastically which I shouldn´t have because all of the other forms began to crie and did the same as the one before. A huge Sandstorm was created blowing around me. This time it hurt pretty much. When it finally settled down I was buried under tons of sands, but was alive thanks to the wind shield I created.

I bursted out of my grave and coughed out sand. I looked back a bit fearful seeing as the sand whirled again. I began to run through the desert followed by a huge sand storm and was glad as I reached a stone ground, finally leaving the desert.

I dusted myself of and began to walk again. " Damn Sandmen..." I muttered as I found sand all over my clothes and body... well you know..."

As I dusted myself off I almost failed to notice the deep abyss. I stopped just in time to avoid my death. I looked down first. Nothing but darkness then I tried to look up and … just the same, darkness.

"Well, I think I should go up..." Suddenly there was a roar from the abyss, sending winds up. Right after that a hand reached up, or something that looked like a hand covered in storms. It reached through the hole targeting me. I took off into the air avoiding it. The hand grabbed the edge and another roar split the darkness.

"That is... Typhoon?" I could only see a few meters thanks to my fire surrounding me but, the hand disappeared into the darkness again just to reappear before me. This time it clashed against the wall. Everything shook and crumbled.

"I think I take the way up..." The hand reached for me again and send a strong wind sending me flying against a wall.

"Okay you want to play? Let´s play...!" I focused my power in my hand and began forming a lightning. I compressed it as much as I could.

"Eat this..." I threw the lightning into the hole and saw as it surged down lighting the way blue. It tore through the giants hand dispelling the storms. I could hear a roar and smirked confidently, but suddenly the hand reformed and grabbed me, my smile disappeared immediately. The storms almost tore me apart, but I released a burst of flame freeing myself around myself.

"Well, I guess it´s time to go..." I quickly flew up fleeing from the greatest of all monsters. Maybe another time... I thought to myself while shooting up followed by just the roar of the beast.

"Okay, Typhoon is still a bit much..." I flew up for quite some while. I just thought about how deep Tartarus really is. Finally I saw something that seemed like a ceiling.

When I came nearer I noticed that a palace was right above, just that it was turned upside down. It was right in the middle above. A single path lead from one side to the entrance. It was like a stone bridge.

I landed on one side of the hole hiding in the shadows observing for now. I didn´t really know what to do. That was as far as _Nyx_ described the way to me. I sighed and sat down watching the bridge...

What a day... I died seemingly, almost confessing my love to a virgin goddess... I revive and get kissed by a primordial goddess... I get a sand shower by a horde of spirits ... I am chased by a giant typhoon hand and now I am watching a bridge to a black palace in Tartarus...

Great … Just great...

Nico´s PoV

We finally reached the end of the canyon after a while and came again into a vast area. This time it was lighted through lava streams to both sides running through the walls. At the sides were yet again gaps . The palace was not to far off now... Then I noticed carvings at the walls on both sides. I assumed that it told the story of creation. I couldn´t tell since the whole space darkened, the Lava streams were dimmed to an almost nonexistent glow. Thalia and Artemis got into a ready stance.

Suddenly Darkness whirled before us descending to the ground slowly and a woman with black hair black eyes and a black dress stepped out. She smiled at us. I heard Mrs O´Leary bark behind me. The she ran forward and greeted the woman seemingly. She was really … happy. The woman just patted her head and smiled.

"Hello there young ones. No need to be so aggressive I am here to help."

"Nyx..." Artemis growled lowly with disgust.

"Nice to see you two child..." Nyx... I heard that somewhere...

"What do you want?" Artemis spoke again.

"I just wanted to help you find your love..." She smiled a bit evilly. _Artemis love?_ I looked quizzically at Thalia. As she saw the look I gave her she rolled her eyes... _Huh?_

The beautiful woman then spoke on with Mrs O´Leary still at her side. "He is quite a catch Artemis. A good kisser..." She reached for her lip and almost smirked at Artemis.

Artemis reaction was quite strange her eyes widened for a moment and held obviously jealousy?

"Where is he...?" She brought out through gritted teeth.

"He is just ahead at the entrance of the palace, dear. But I also wanted to warn you... He will be lost in Time."

"What do you mean?" Artemis said a bit concerned.

"You will soon find out, child. Well then... Good luck..." I waved stupidly at her and earned a glare from Thalia... I didn´t even know why I waved, I just did, bad idea...

The light returned as the whirl of darkness disappeared again. Artemis seemed to think for a moment and then took off running towards the palace, Thalia directly behind her. I sighed looking after them I hated to run. I looked at Mrs O´Leary and smirked.

I ,riding on Mrs O´Leary caught up in a matter of seconds to Thalia... Artemis was another story. When Thalia, Mrs o´Leary and I arrived we saw Artemis looking around. I then saw the grand Hole underneath the upside down palace...

"She said he was here..." Artemis said nervously. Just then a figure slowly stepped out of the darkness and approached us. The shadow over it slowly faded until Percy stood in full view rubbing the back of his head. "Hey there... Long time no see..." He said akwardly while smiling lightly. I was relieved to see him again, but I knew he wouldn´t just die like this and not because I am the son of Hades.

Artemis held pure hapiness in her eyes... for a moment. A second later the look of pure hapiness changed into a pissed of glare. I flinched a bit seeing this. Poor Percy... He will die twice in just one day...

**So hope you liked it … Look forward to your comments... Well thanks for reading this and I wish you all nice holidays! Until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	18. A new Beginning

**Hello there long time no read... I already apologized for not updating, so let´s skip that... Anyway I will put up an easy vote for who will be accompanying Percy this time. There is Thalia, Nico and Mrs O´Leary... in different combinations xD Why not Artemis you might ask... She is there anyway even if she doesn´t really know Percy yet... so that´s not really necessary... I think those who got all my clues might understand... I hope they do... Anyway second are the characters. I just added two more so that I could use a few of your ideas... At last to my grammar errors... if you have any that absolutely disturb you or irritate you write me please...Okay I guess that is quite enough for an AN...**

**So here we go with the story...**

Thalia´s PoV

Here we were, standing in the neverending darkness in the deepest part of Tartarus, yet there was a ray of light. Percy Jackson walked smiling brightly towards us. This idiot managed to disappear... come back... then die and now returning back from the dead.

First thing I wanted to do was hug him in combination with beating the crap out of him for being so reckless! But... as I looked towards Artemis and saw the happiness of seeing Percy slowly turn into a pissed off expression I couldn´t help but smirk a little.

"Hey there..." He said rubbing the back of his head.

There it was again; the desire to beat him senseless but before I could act Mrs O´Leary barked happily and wrestled the idiot to the ground licking him all over.

"Okay girl, I am happy to see you too... Come … on stop... now." He pushed her off and stroked her slightly.

I was the next to run up to him hugging him, while I was glad he wasn´t... wet...

"I am glad you are back... and don´t you dare die again!"

"I didn´t plan to..." He answered me jokingly. When I stepped back and glared at him angrily he cringed awaiting a hit which never came...

"No beating up...?" I gave him a sweet smile while I answered.

"No... Not from me anyway." The oblivious dark haired boy looked at me questioningly. I just made way for Nico.

"Hey Percy glad that you are alive..." Percy put on his typical grin.

"Thanks, _dead boy_." Nico gave him one last look of pity and patted him on the shoulder.

"Nice catch you git ther by the way..." He glanced at Artemis " Well... Good luck bro..." Again Percy didn´t understand the implications, but his grin faltered when he felt the angry glare from Lady Artemis... He bowed slightly before he spoke for whatever reason... _men_.

"Hello Lady Artemis... I am glad you are safe..." Artemis stare only hardened.

"How dare you... " I could only smirk imagining all the things Lady Artemis would do to him... He deserved it...

Percy flinched at her tone of authority.

"How dare you as a mere demi-god, as a man no less think that you have to protect me?" She seemed really angry and cold and rather scary. Well I knew why she would ´scold´ him like this, why she was angry with him for ´protecting´ her , why she didn´t want him to be so reckless … but Percy as the idiot he is wouldn´t.

"Well, I didn´t think we would see each other again anyway..." He said casually while Artemis demeanor changed yet again her cold stare faltering turning into a desperate look. I too was shocked, while Nico just stood there stroking Mrs O´Leary. I spoke out what both Lady Artemis and I were thinking.

"You didn´t know you were immortal?" Percy turned to me and looked as if I asked the stupidest question in the universe.

"How would I? It´s not like I died before..." Lady Artemis seemed irritated.

"You thought you would die for real and you sacrificed your life for an immortal?"

"Yeah I guess..." Suddenly Lady Artemis moved faster than I could follow...

**SLAP**

The sound echoed through the halls of Tartarus and brought silence.

"Imbecile! I am a goddess, an immortal and death doesn´t matter to me! I don´t need help from you!"

Artemis had again her cold demeanor and was agitated. Percy said nothing for a moment his eyes wide from the slap, then he turned serious.

" Don´t you feel pain?" Artemis seemed surprised at the question, but said nothing until Percy continued.

"Death may not matter to you but it does to me and I won´t let someone precious die in front of me!"

I was just stunned. For Percy saying something so... thoughtful... it wasn´t normal. I saw it taking affect on Artemis as she turned away. I thought I saw a slight blush... but it was dark, well I knew it anyway. Artemis then mumbled something really quietly. It sounded like

_Thank you._

Percy found his smile again and nodded. For a moment I thought he wasn´t as big an idiot as I thought but then...

"So what takes you all here?" I sweat dropped and almost fell from surprise...

Artemis didn´t seem as though she would punch him so I took over and punched him in the face.

"We are here to save your ass obviously!" Percy rubbed his cheek.

"Okay, okay... just asking." Suddenly there was some kind of earthquake seemingly shaking the whole of Tartarus. I almost fell but Nico caught me... making me... blush?

Percy stated the obvious while looking at the upside down black castle...

"I think there is something going on in there..."

Percy´s PoV

I was glad to see my friends again... and Artemis... Again I had to think back to the moment I _died _in her arms. My memories from back then seemed kind of chaotic... I saw Artemis crying over me... strange enough... What unsettled me more was the fact that I wanted to say something to her...

I looked over to her, her back turned towards me. When I firt laid eyes on her I was filled with happiness...

Of course she was beautiful and all... but she was a goddess well and she kind of founded a group hating men... Yet only one question ran through my head over and over again.

_Could I have fallen in love with her?_

Finally I was taken out of my thoughts by the earth rumbling and almost lost my balance. I felt fear wash over me coming from the castle.

"I think there is something going on in there..." I said … just stating the obvious.

Everyone stared at the entrance of the reversed castle being at the tower. There was a stone path towards it leading over the big black hole I came from earlier.

"I guess I take a look at it..." I said looking nervously over to them, planning to go alone.

"You won´t go alone this time!" Artemis almost shouted adding the feeling of finality. I was a bit surprised... _Is she concerned about me? _

I looked towards Thalia helplessly and with a raised eyebrow. I got a strange look from her. It could have meant something in the lines of... _You still don´t get it idiot_?

Nico seemingly shook his head... Anyway...

"Well alright, let´s go."

We then walked towards the entrance and were stopped by a giant door...

"So should we just knock?" Nico asked...

Artemis took out her hunting knifes into a reversed grip and walked towards the door. She then held her hands towards the door still with the knife in hand and the door suddenly sprang open through a Shockwave of some kind.

I and I guess the other two too were surprised by her rashness. Mrs O´Leary seemed scared and hid behind me... Well nice try, tank dog.

The first thing we saw was a spiral staircase lighted with torches.

"Let´s get going." Artemis said taking the lead. We simply followed her. It´s not like we had a choice with her scary attitude.

We walked up for a while until we finally reached the exit walking into a great hall with some kind of black stone and also lighted with torches. There were statues of the primeordial gods on each site leading to another black gate with some strange inscriptions. No one was there yet we were cautious. Then the Hall shook again and we finally heard noises from ahead past the black gate.

"Almost there. How do we get in?" Thalia said with a serious expression.

"Shadow travel." Nico simply countered.

We reappeared behind big pillars in an even greater hall then before. This seemed like the throne room. There were 6 giant thrones at the other end of the hall. And a just as big sarcophagus stood opposite to them. Around it stood a few normal sized figures. Two of them I recognized. It were... Atlas and Hyperion... but how? I killed them... They should be reforming for a few decades at least...

Two thrones were further away seemingly directly connected to the earth and one was occupied. They even reached the ceiling as far as I could see.

An old guy was bound to his throne through black burning chains. He was... well ugly if you ask me with gray scruffy hair a beard and a deep scowl on his face. His eyes were all black making him even scarier. At least he wore a black tattered Tunika.

Then there was the sarcophagus. It looked exactly like Kronos´ and I guess it was Kronos in there...

"**Is everything ready?" **A dark voice echoed through the halls. Nothing happened until a raspy all to familiar voice spoke up.

"**Yes, my Lord ..."** It sounded really weak yet held unimaginable power. The chained old man turned, well gazed at the small cloak figures.

"**I hope you won´t fail, otherwise I shall kill you personally..." **The cloaked figures flinched but seemed to nod.

I then turned towards Artemis with an questioningly look. ´What should we do?´ Our wordless conversation was interrupted when the earth suddenly ran wild. I didn´t see much as I was thrown towards the middle of the hall. I didn´t even know what hit me when I finally crashed into the ground. My vision was still blurred as I got up.

The others seemed to have had similar experiences as me as the laid not too far away from me.

_Why do I always get into that kind of situation?_

"**Well it seems we got some rats lurking around... You think you can move undetected in my domain?" **I got up and looked straight up at the ugly guy.

I also saw Atlas boiling in rage and Hyperion didn´t seemed to be in a good mood.

"**Perseus Jackson! I will kill you this time!" **He charged at me ready to attack but I hadn´t much time to play so I stomped and just cracked the earth open making him fall into the deep abyss I created. Thinking about it I wondered how deep Tartarus really was. I heard his screams of anger slowly fading into the darkness.

"Well, who is next?" Suddenly the chained monster … began to laugh maniacally creating yet another earthquake until he stopped.

"**You think you can defeat us just because you defeated this little pawn? We are the primordials! The most powerful entities of all and you possibly hop to defeat us? The earth, the sky, the ocean, the death and time itself are on our side!"**

"The Olympian God´s won´t just fall-" Again he broke out in laughter.

"**What do you think we are doing here? We shall make the Olympians fall even before they rise to power! "**

"What the hell are you talking about, black eye?" When I finished my sentence I was almost slice into half by a flaming sword if not for Artemis. Hyperion had attacked me with his long golden sword and Artemis blocked with her knifes.

"Thanks... I guess we are even now." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh no we aren´t Perseus..." Her voice sounded scary... She then pushed Hyperion off and they began fighting in the far end. Nico and Thalia supported her. But I couldn´t concentrate on them.

"Well it seems you have lost..." Suddenly one of the black cloaks stepped forward in front of the sarcophagus and took out two black blades. The robe covered him or her whole even his or her face was clad in shadows. The other two, also unrecognizable, just stood back.

Then he charged me at full speed and cross slashed at me with both blades. I held out my hand and willed the air to put up a pressure wall. Surprisingly he wasn´t pushed back instead he held himself against the wind pressure until it broke down.

The stranger then skidded back and came at his old position to a halt. Only then did I feel a cut appearing on my cheek. When I looked to my sides I also saw slash marks in the ground.

´He is quite... powerful... Damn...´ My thoughts were interrupted by a loud creaking coming from the sarcophagus and a giant muscular arm came out holding the door. I didn´t see much in the shadow but a strangely bright golden eye staring at me.

"**So we meet again, Perseus Jackson..." **A raspy, powerful, hateful voice spoke up. Then I felt power radiating from the sarcophagus and a slow suction began picking up with a crack appearing in the middle of the room.

The crack shone brightly and began to widen a bit.

"**Now go! Go and destroy the Olympians at their roots! They shall fall at our hands this time!" **Kronos seemed to be talking to the three cloaked figures as they began running into the light just then and simply vanished.

The suction got stronger and I was slowly pulled towards the light until I actually flew towards it. I did everything I could to keep from getting sucked in but it was too strong. I heard Kronos evil laughter echoing through the hall and saw... Hyperion also flying towards the crack... as he reached it he turned to dust with screams of argony until he had completely vanished. _That isn´t good... _

And finally I got sucked in. Yet before I would completely disappeared into the light a hand grabbed me...

_Who is it?_

**So that´s it again... Hope you like it as always! Well I wouldn´t hope otherwise right? Anyway thank you for all your reviews and support you are giving my story. So hope you still enjoy it... Anyway don´t forget to vote and submit your characters. As you can see the one character turned into three... Well then hope to read you next time...**

"**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	19. Ancient Greece?

**Hello again... It took quite some time again... sorry. Yet it was quite hard to write this chapter and I am not really sure if it is good as it is... But I would rather correct it than to delete this completely... Well another important thing. Thanks for all your reviews I really really appreciate them!**

**Well the vote went a bit wrong I guess... It didn´t show on my profile, I heard. Anyway let´s not complain. Here we go with my next chapter...**

Percy´s PoV 

I was still getting sucked, only a hand preventing me to vanish into whatever this was. I opened my eyes and saw Nico holding on to me. Thalia and Artemis were still fighting the Titan of Light.

For me everything played in slow motion. I didn´t really hear anything. I just saw.

Thalia being pushed back by the strike of the Titan crushing into a wall. Mrs O´Leary jumping at him but being swatted away by a swish of his hand. Nico shouted at me ... Thalia was at the edge of losing conscious and Mrs O´Leary unable to get up and lastly an exhausted Artemis clashed swords with the Titan. There were also the two other fiends in the thrones. They had no chance of surviving this. I saw everything and I had to do something, I had to get them out...

I held my hand out towards Thalia, Mrs O´Leary and Artemis and just forced _something _to happen.

The hall shook violently and the space seemed to bend, creating a twisted image of reality. A bright flash lighted the hall. I didn´t know what exactly I did but it send them out of Tartarus. With the bright light I passed out...

Nico´s PoV

I did everything I could to save my friend from vanishing into the crack. Well the only thing I could do was to hold onto his hand...

I saw Mrs O´Leary, Artemis and Thalia fighting a losing battle and I couldn´t do anything.

"Come on Percy! Pull yourself together and get out!"

I shouted but Percy didn´t seem to hear anything. The light slowly faded from his eyes as if he was about to drift into unconscious, but then he held his other hand out and something happened.

I felt the space around me shift. I felt myself eing sucked in by space, feeling as if I was at two places at the same time, As if only part of me was still here and I was slowly transported to another location.

My friends were already gone... safe I guess but I still held onto my friend I couldn´t let go. There was a roar behind me coming from Hyperion and a bright light flashed the whole room. I didn´t see anything, but I felt the space stopped bending and I was pushed into the light crack passing out as I passed through...

I felt a warm ray of light touching my skin, while a soft breeze whistled over me. I felt myself lying in a soft bed of grass. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. For a moment my memories were confused and blurry but then I remembered. _Percy!_ I shot up into a sitting position and looked around. I looked over myself and a confusing thought struck me. I am still alive!

I then took in my surroundings. I was on a small grass field on top of a hill overlooking a landscape I hadn´t seen ever before... well it looked a bit familiar... maybe. I then saw Percy lying on the ground out cold. His chest rose and fell so he was still alive. Thank Zeus!

I got myself to Percy and tried to wake him up carefully...

"Percy! Wake up, bro! I think we are in trouble... again! Come on!" Percy groaned and stirred but wouldn´t get up so I _tapped_ him...

"OW! What the hell was that for?" He looked at me a bit dazed but awake at least.

"You wouldn´t wake up." I said quite impatiently. He glared for a moment but then looked around himself.

"Where are we? Are... we alive?" I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yes genius we are..." Percy looked back at me.

"Now then where are we?"

"I´d like to know that myself. I just hope Thalia is safe...… and Artemis of course!" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you do!" Percy now grinned like crazy at me but then his face grew more serious for a moment. "Well I should have send them somewhere safe before we got sucked in..."

"That´s go-"

I was interrupted by a few battle cries coming from down the hill and instantly went into battle mode well hand to hand combat mode because I kinda lost my sword in the fight with Hyperion

Percy also didn´t have his sword but we ran towards the danger nevertheless but he didn´t had to step in anyway...

When we reached the edge we saw a group of three warriors in old greek armor, I saw in camp, fighting a group of manticores. They even had these hilarious helmets on... Each of them fought their own battles against one or more of these monsters.

They seemed well trained fighting these manticores off and they all had the same outfit. Each of them wore a bronze body armor, bronze greaves and sandals. The clothes they wore were mostly in red and white. They looked like ancient warriors from a movie...

One of them stood out especially killing one manticore after the other. He looked like a god battling them. His strength too was impressive as he threw a manticore single handedly away and what´s more he seemed only a bit older than myself. Percy was about to step in when the leader cried out.

"Μην τα παρατάτε! Καταπολέμηση!"

I was a bit surprised at his language ...ancient greek. I felt the authority in his voice anyway and it even took effect... whatever he said. His companions pushed the manticores back. I could now understand what he said as my brain adapted.

"I will end it here!" He held his arm out to the sky and thunder clouds formed.

"Get back!" The other two followed the command and distanced themselves as the manticores drew closer to the leader.

"Die!" With that a giant lightning streak erupted from the sky and hit his hands directly. All the monsters were burned to crisps. _Well a demi-god he is..._

Yet again I was surprised at him. After this feat I expected him to pass out or something, at least exhausted, but he didn´t break a sweat. He just sheathed his sword as his team came running back.

He took his helmet off revealing his blonde wavy hair.

The other two took their helmets off too and it was then that I noticed that there was a girl among the group. Well her body armor was different so I could have noticed. She had long brunette hair in a pony tail and dark black eyes.

Then there was another boy with black hair and green eyes. He reminded me a bit of Percy in appearance... in battle... well I could beat him, the blonde guy ...not so much.

I looked over to Percy and saw that he was in deep thought.

"Well I guess we are in Greece..."

"I guess... but I don´t think it´s _our G_reece."

"Right..." When I looked back to the group I was met with an iron gaze from the blue eyed Hero. He seemed to analyze us and then whispered to his friends. I could hear them pretty well...

"They seem like just some mortals... with strange cloths. Leave them be, they didn´t see anyway. Let´s go."

I almost chuckled at that. First they thought that we were mortals and second they were the ones with the strange clothes... or not?

They turned around anyway and I heard one whistle. Shortly after two Pegasi shot out of the sky. A white one and a brown one. They spared us one last glance before they disappeared.

A breeze blew around us as we stood there in silence Percy again in thought.

"Well... What now? I have to say I am quite hungry..." Percy looked back at me and a small smile formed on his face.

"Me, too..." Then went back to his trademark grin. "Hang on!" With that he grabbed me and with a bright flash we disappeared.

Percy´s PoV

W reappeared on yet another hill and could see a small city in the distance the sun shining over it.

It was located around a hill and it seemed that on the hill there was a fabric made of marble columns, building a center.

"I think I´ve seen that before..." I spoke out loud.

"Yeah I think I did too... Wait is that the Acropolis?"

"Yeah! …. But were is the temple?"

"I guess we traveled to the past, dead boy and it wasn´t build yet..."

"Great let´s just go." So we did, walking down the dirt road.

When we finally arrived there we got strange looks from all sides. Everyone having white blankets wrapped around them, and the few warriors with a similar outfit we saw at the demi-gods.

The houses were mostly white and there were a few stands at the sides of the stree. Also there were noises from the forges and the red glow from the fire. The sun was now slowly falling down to earth.

"I think we should get new clothes some time dead boy..." Nico only nodded and I had time to think again.

When I thought about it we were screwed. We had nothing but our clothes on us... No drachmes... or gold or anything to get something to eat. We had no idea where we were, well for now at least, we didn´t know where to go. Our enemies also being here we didn´t even know their objective simply put we were just royally screwed.

I walked in deep thought for a while not knowing what to do until I saw a silver streak. It was more of a vision, but I definatelyfelt something...

Then I looked up and saw that the people who stared at us before were now staring at a group of girls in a silver hunter outfit with hunting knifes lead by a self confident girl around my age with long brunette hair and a scowl on her face. I didn´t know her from my time with the Hunters but she glared at each passing male, well that´s the Hunters for ya...

They walked directly towards us while I smiled in remembrance but then I got shocked. At the end of the group walked a girl with long silky black hair, coppery-like skin a slightly upturned nose and black eyes like volcanic rock... She didn´t yet have her aura of royalty that I remembered of her but that would come in time. It was her...

Zoe Nightshade...

I was so in shock that I almost didn´t notice a small 12-years old girl walking in the middle of the group. I did however recognize her on first sight with her auburn hair and silver shining eyes, with an aura of might.

"Percy they are..." Nico whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I know."

"What should we-?"

"Just watch and learn how to make an impression." A wide grin formed on my face as we walked towards the hunters finally stopping directly in their way.

As I stood there I thought the lieutenant wanted to glare me away or something until she finally spoke up.

"Move, boy." She growled out.

"I... not... understand?" I asked jokingly. Well I saw a few girls tempted to chuckle and the face of the leader turning tomato red that was good enough. Also there was now a mass of people watching our dispute.

"I said move!" She shouted taking a step forward. I didn´t flinch as I tilted my head questioningly still with a smile.

That was enough for her to snap. Perfect.

She drew her hunting knifes and slashed at me pretty fast, but I avoided them easily as I took a step back. I still held a smile which made her even angrier.

She slashed again this time however I took a step forward while avoiding her slashes, getting into her defense. The Hunters let out a group of gasps and seemed to fear that I would take her life or something because they all drew their bows aiming at me. Child-Artemis stood there and watched impassively.

Well my real objective was ahead. I took a powerful step and pushed myself forward fast getting in front of Artemis. I guess even she was a bit surprised as I knelt down and bowed my head in front of her.

"It´s dangerous out here don´t you think, Lady Artemis?" I whispered so that the bystanders would not hear. I looked up and grinned at her and could have sworn her eyes really widened in surprise and she was obviously too shocked to kill me... _Perfect._

Yet I didn´t have much time and leapt back as fast as I could to avoid the aimed at me. I nearly got stabbed in the back but could avoid it through summer saulting backwards over the lieutenant and then jumping back next to Nico.

"I think we should run Nico... and close your mouth ..." The Hunters again glared at us and readied their bow.

I couldn´t help but laugh. I hadn´t had this much fun in a long time. I turned to a still awestruck Nico and grabbed him by the arm.

"Run!"

**Well hope you liked it... If not say so I want this to be as good as possible for the future... Let´s see when I get the next update ready... Until next time if you will still read this story after this chapter xD Hope to read you soon, until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	20. Wolf s Blood

**Hello there! Here is another chapter and this time it´s on schedule. Well I don´t really know if it´s good... but of course I hope you´ll like it... I noticed that I really did quite a few grammar mistakes and all so I will correct them... slowly but surely. I am sorry if the mistakes threw you off... Anyway I said it before... but if you have any questions suggestions or constructive critic PM me I will be glad to answer. **

**I did bore you again, didn´t I?^^ Anyway enjoy the story if you can^^ Here we go...**

Thalia´s PoV

One moment I was fighting a titan inside a black castle in the depth of Tartarus and the next I am inside a white space with a smiling black man in a white suit sitting on a throne. That´s something that only happens if you know Percy Jackson...

The first thing I noticed was the giant black tank of a dog whimpering at the side. But when I checked up on her it seemed as though Mrs O´Leary was just too exhausted to move. Well with some minor injuries but okay.

I heard a groan besides me and finally notice Artemis lying a few feets away holding her sides in pain.

"Lady Artemis!" I ran towards her to check on her too but she merely raised a hand to stop me and stood up... a bit shaky. She seemed to just progress what was going on looking around.

Chaos sat there smiling until he stood up and waved his hand. I felt my exhaustion and wounds disappear and the same seemed to happen to Artemis and Mrs O`Leary , but Artemis still seemed confused.

"What happened...?" I didn´t really think about it until now but something was ...missing.

"Well, dear you were just saved I suppose. Well I am pretty impressed that he managed to rip space apart to bring you here. Impressive, indeed."

Artemis and I realized finally just what was missing and we spoke at the same time.

"Where is Perseus?"

"Where is Nico?"

"Woof!"

The black man sat back down in his chair and leaned back. I didn´t even realize what I just shouted out for a moment but turned bright red right after. I was also too concerned with myself that I almost failed to notice the light red tinge in Artemis face.

"Well I would say you will know the answer right about now..." Suddenly there was a flicker of the space like before and Artemis fell to her knees holding her head. This time I helped her up. I was pretty concerned cause you don´t just break down and even less as a god.

"My Lady are you alright?" Artemis just stood with wide eyes while I supported her.

"How is that even possible...?" I hated the fact that I was the only one who didn´t knew what was going on, well at least Mrs. O´Leary also seemed confused.

"What is it my Lady." She finally turned towards me looking me directly in the eye.

"I met Perseus..." _Great. What is that supposed to mean...?_

"I met Perseus about 3000 years ago..." _Not really helping there..._

"What she is trying to say is that Perseus and Nico went back in time..." Finally I understood. I couldn´t believe it but theoretically I knew what they meant.

"That _boy_, how does he always manage to get into something like this?"Artemis was finally back to her senses it seemed and she was rather angry.

"Well he certainly is attractive for these things... right dear?" Chaos chuckled lightly.

I held back my chuckle to save my life but soon got serious again.

"What do we do now?" I looked to both Chaos and Artemis hoping for an answer. Artemis lowered her head but Chaos spoke up.

"Well..."

Nico´s PoV

Percy and I left the city in a rush and were now hiding behind a big boulder from the hunters. Dangerous girls...

"Was that really necessary kelp-head?"

"Well we aren´t dead, are we, dead boy?" Percy just grinned at me happily and I just sighed shaing my head.

"Anyway, what now?" Just as I´ve spoken the words I felt a shiver run down my spine and turned my head to a wide grinning Percy with a dangerous glint to his eyes. _I think I am going to die..._

"Let´s join the Hunt!" _Scratch that I am going to die..._

That smile of his meant that he would do it no matter what. But there was one problem.

"You know they don´t let men join..." Again a creepy grin appeared on his face.

"I am not going to wear a dress!" Percy didn´t falter...

"Then Plan B it is..." He walked slowly towards me.

"Just stay still... I hope this works..." He reached out to me and I thought his hand was clad in pure black flames but I then closed my eyes...

When I opened them again I looked up into the face of a giant Percy who looked down on me cheekily.

"What the Hades..." I looked over to where my arm was before and found... feathers.

"It worked! Now then..." Percy too began to shrunk and change into a black hawk with sea green eyes.

"Let´s go!" he didn´t shout I just heard it mentally...With that said or thought he took off into the sky leaving me wondering. I just shrugged it off and began flapping my arms... wings and caught up to Percy quickly.

We both dove through the sky and I had to say it wasn´t too bad to be a bird. Suddenly Percy shot down and landed on a tree branch. I followed him... but crashed into the tree, with my beak stuck into the tree.

"Not funny... bird brain!"

"Says the woodpecker!" He shot back mentally. I grumbled a bit angrily at how stupid this was anyway until I turned my attention towards the group of Hunters who were beneath.

"We have to hunt them down! They humiliated us!" _Great..._

"Yeah how dare that man speak to Lady Artemis." There were grunts of agreement in the all girls group but Artemis herself seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lady Artemis?" The lieutenant spoke this time and she finally looked up.

"These boys were powerful and I haven´t seen or heard of them before." I actually took pride in her words as she said I was powerful...

"Let us hope they aren´t our enemies." The hunters were quite disappointed where as I was really relieved to hear that they wouldn´t kill us immediately. That changed the next second.

"They have to pay for what they did nevertheless."

I then turned my attention back to Percy.

"So we are just going to follow them like this right?"

"Yeah..." Suddenly there was an arrow whistling through the air hitting a bird in mid fly and sticking the poor thing to the tree we sat on. We both stared wide eyed at the now dead bird who hung a few centimeters from our branch.

"Fly for your life!" We both scrambled from the branch and took off hastily into the sky. I sighed in relief as we were now 200 meter above ground circling in the sky.

"Is there a Plan C?"

"Squirrels?"

"No!"

Percy´s PoV

Well now I had to find something to be near the Hunters without them really knowing. Small animals seemed to be a bad idea and I didn´t want to end as grilled chicken...

It was then that I saw them... The wolves emerging gracefully from the shadows of the trees. That was just perfect. If we´d manage to get into the group of Hunter wolves we would be safe.

I called Nico and we flew towards the ground a good distance to the hunters. The darkness already overcame the sunlight and the moon shone high above. Ironically it was full moon how fitting.

"Okay I got it this time... " Nico looked at me rather sceptically but obeyed.

I again concentrated on my powers granted by Chaos and turned him into a wolf. His fur was in different shades of gray and he had his typical black eyes. He was big too...

I turned again into a pure black wolf with sea green eyes I was just as big as Nico maybe a bit bigger...

"Now for the hard part..." We strolled through the woods until we finally reached the clearing the Hunters were at. We also saw the group of wolves near them.

"So what do we do?" Nico asked me mentally.

"Greet them?" He just shrugged and we slowly walked into the clearing at first they didn´t pay attention to us so we got nearer and nearer until...

"Look there." A hunter whispered alerting the others. They all turned towards us warily.

"Great we could use fur and something to eat..." My eyes almost popped out hearing this.

They seemed to think we didn´t hear it or didn´t understand and got slowly near us their bows behind their back. When I let out a fiery growl they flinched to my satisfaction. I also fletched my teeth at the on coming hunters as did Nico.

Sadly Artemis wasn´t in sight... she wouldn´t allow that would she? Well I had to concentrate on surviving as the Hunters slowly surrounded us. Nico and I covered each others back or tail whatever and held them back.

"Great idea Percy... Now we are dead..."

"Come on Dead boy we lived through worse..." Nico now kept silent still mentally while still growling at the Hunters.

I still hoped that Artemis would come back soon.

One of the girls released an arrow firing at Nico´s side. I jumped over and caught the arrow in my jaws biting it in half. I glared at the one that shot and she stepped back. The next arrows were shot and both Nico and I avoided them barely.

I would have lunged at one of them but then we were dead anyway. Our best chance was Artemis.

Suddenly Nico got hit at his leg and fell down. The hunters now aimed at my fallen friend. Again like many other times I acted almost unconscious and stood over him protectively.

Many arrows were released and most of them just grazed me but some sunk into my wolf body. That hurt like Tartarus and my vision got dizzy. I wouldn´t give up... it was my fault...

I again began to growl and this time I meant it. I let some of my power go with a howl and insisted fear into them, my eyes glowing dangerously.

Suddenly there stood a white wolf locking eyes with me. At last I heard a soft female voice I never heard before.

"You are safe young Demi-god." I looked up one last time meeting Artemis beautiful eyes before drifting into unconscious.

Artemis´ (past) PoV

"I have a meeting on Olympus. I will be back at noon." With that said to my hunters I teleported myself to the Seat of Power of the Olympians.

I reappeared in my throne in the great white Marble Hall of Olympus. Most of the other gods were present clad in white Chitons . My father seemed to be in rage and my twin brother was as annoying as ever without saying a word.

At last Hermes appeared on his throne and Zeus began to speak.

"Now that you are all assembled... " He glared at each god in the room as he said that. "...we have urgent matters to discuss. Gaea´s and Tartarus´ children´s are rising towards power but we shall bring them down. As Apollo´s prophecy states we shall fight alongside our Demi-god children to defeat them." At that his scowl deepened even more. "Be warned they are powerful!"

When I noticed that his King-of-all-gods-speech was finished I spoke up myself.

"Father, I have something that may be concerning." Zeus just nodded in return so I went on.

"Today I met two unknown Demi-gods in Athen. They were quite powerful from what I have seen.

My hunters and I are going to hunt them if we are allowed to."

The gods were all quiet until Zeus finally spoke up.

"Very well child, you have my permission, but our fight is coming so be ready. All of you! Dismissed!" With this Zeus disappeared in a lightning. I could only roll my eyes as his flashy exit...Men.

When I reappeared at the border of camp I was surprised to find no one here. But then I saw a white wolf. Shira. I don´t know where she came from but she has been accompanying me for a few decades now.

"My Lady this way." He soft voice rang through my head. She ran ahead and I followed, finding my Hunters standing in a circle surrounding something. Suddenly with a loud howl, something I haven´t felt in a long time washed over me... _fear_.

I quickly made my way through the group of girls and finally saw what was going on. In the clearing were two unknown wolves and Shira.

One of them laid on the ground seemingly wounded, the other stood over him and he was pierced by quite a few arrows. It was a unique wolf with black fur, but what intrigued me the most were his fierce sea green eyes. He locked them with mine for a moment and then passed out.

"What in Zeus name is going on here!"

"Lady Artemis we were just hunting these wolfs..." I felt myself get angry for an unknown reason.

"You call that hunting? This is just _killing_ them!" My hunters flinched and immediately looked ashamed.

"But..."

"No." I said coldly gaining another flinch from each of them.

"Help me heal them." I walked towards the two wolfs. Shira standing before them glared at each Hunter.

As I walked towards the black wolf I couldn´t help but remember his fierce sea green eyes...

Artemis´ PoV

I was still in Chaos´ realm where we made plans on what to do as another _memory_ washed through me...

"I never knew I had a black wolf with such beautiful eyes..."

**Well end of chapter again... Hope you liked it like I always do. Well what else to say... Next update will be in around a week or earlier... as I see fit... well more like if I´ve got the time to write.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and to read you soon. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	21. The Dawning

**Hey there I am back and again on time! Anyway I noticed that my " Thanks for the reviews" Seems quite unimportant. But let me say this; Without the reviews I wouldn´t be updating quite as fast... I would update but well the reviews help me to keep motivated. That is not to say that I will wait for so and so much reviews until I update. I´ll bring the chapters out immediately after I am finished. Yet I really want to thank you all for your support and THANKS to all of you. I hope it is as much fun for you as it is for me... Well my AN gets longer every time... Sorry... So here we go with the chapter...**

Percy´s PoV

"Come on, bro wake up!"

I woke slowly up to the voice ringing inside my head. I felt a few stings of pain in my sides. My memory was still a mess and my vision blurry. I slowly raised my head only to be met with a gray wolf. My first idea was to jump away but as I looked down I finally remembered who stood before me.

"What is it Nico?" As I said it the worry in Nico´s eyes disappeared and a huge grin spread over his face.

"I thought you would be helplessly passed out forever, bro." He said in a mocking tone.

"I want to see how you fare when you are pierced by a dozen arrows." I growled but a small smile formed on my face which soon turned into a smirk.

"How is your _injury_?" Now Nico kept quiet. Of course I mocked him a bit but sure as hell was I glad that he was okay.

I slowly got up and was alerted at the sound of rattling chains. They were bound to both Nico´s and my neck.

"What the hell..." I looked questioningly at Nico who just shrugged.

"I guess they don´t trust us..." I felt anger flare inside of me as they were the ones to attack. With out much thought I bit at the metal chains and ironically they broke easily.

"Wolf power!" I grinned at Nico who tried the same and he too succeeded after a few bites.

It was then that I took in my surroundings. We were right in the middle of the Hunter camp. The few tents indicated that and with my enhanced hearing I could make out a few of the Hunters.

"You seem quite livid again young Demi-god." A bit surprised I turned my attention to the white wolf I saw before passing out.

"Yes" I barely managed to bring out that one word looking shocked at the female wolf and Nico alternately.

"My name is Shira and yes, I know who you are..." Her eyes shone brightly and looked as if she could look right into my mind. I was still too perplexed. A wolf from the past discovered our identities. How could that even be possible...? Unless...

"Are you a god or something?" The shine in her eyes didn´t falter as her gaze was still locked with mine.

"It is as likely as it is not." Great... I love mysteries... not.

"So... did you tell Artemis?" I hadn´t even thought about that luckily Nico asked the question.

"No." With that she turned around and gracefully walked away, but she turned for a moment.

"Are you coming?" Nico and I looked at each other and Nico stated what we both were thinking.

"Strange."

We followed her until we reached a clearing where the hunters were assembled before Artemis.

"...we will leave in the morning for the camp. That is all, so back to Training!"

The attention was now turned to us and the girls all stared to the broken chain with a tad bit of fear.. Even Artemis seemed surprised, well I could only suppose because she hid her reaction well.

Artemis walked up to us, gracefully of course. " I see they are quite well again..." She was surprisingly in her sixteen years old form and still held an air of authority. She also seemed really powerful. More powerful than I could remember from my time with her back then... or well in a few thousand years ...whatever.

I felt as if she could easily destroy me and then I remembered that the gods were far stronger in the past and well it was true. The downside was that the Titans and giants would be also more powerful...

I snapped out of my thoughts and Nico and I both bowed our head in respect at her. She seemed quite pleased to say the least.

"Smart ones, aren´t you? Well you may stay with us, but I dare you to make one wrong move..."

There was a glint in her eyes that clearly promised pain. She then turned towards the white wolf. "Shira, you watch them." With that she left us to ourselves.

_What a wonderful day... _

Thalia´s PoV

I was still in the endless white space that was called the void or something waiting impatiently to finally do something.

For me it felt like we were here for hours now and I really couldn´t wait any longer. Nico was out there... back there... whatever... and I couldn´t do anything. Percy too of course. I caught myself again thinking more about the annoying black haired boy.

"Thalia!" Artemis almost shouted and I was finally taken back into reality... or the white space.

"Y-Yeah. I am here, what is it?" Artemis looked at me with a raised eyebrow but didn´t comment.

"We too will be going back in time..." Finally! "... and we will join the Hunter´s again, but I will be hiding my identity." I couldn´t help but wonder...

"Why?" At that Chaos intervened seemingly glad to say something.

"That I can explain." I readied myself for a long explanation but was disappointed... "If Artemis would meet her other self the time flow would be disrupted and Chaos would break loose." He smiled widely as he said it. Who would have guessed?

"Okay then let´s go!" I said happy about finally doing something.

"Ah. Let me give you a warning. Be careful of the other side of Chaos... " Both Artemis and I didn´t know what he meant. He was Chaos wasn´t he? Yet we couldn´t ask as we were already drawn into a vortex. Mrs. O´Leary jumped after us happily and the last thing I saw was Chaos waving goodbye.

I groaned as I landed on my face into the grass. I groaned again when a dog as heavy as a tank... maybe heavier landed on top of me. Artemis on the other hand landed gracefully on her feet, for she slowly floated to the ground. Than I heard a cry of rage and when the giant dog finally came off me I saw a giant cyclops coming at me.

I was angry... really angry. Those two idiots would feel my wrath when I got a hold of them. One of them more then the other.

_They will pay!_

Nico´s PoV

Well life in the hunt was easy... to understand. Obey the rules and live... First rule: Don´t get anywhere near the Hunters and most of all Artemis. Second rule: Follow the first one.

Just great... but at least we were in, kind of. Of course Percy and I hung out with the wolves most of the time. Noble animals, full of pride and some of them just arrogant. Anyway it was okay... for now.

I spent the day with walking around the camp and watching the Hunters. They were like a big family eating, laughing...well just living together. While I watched them my thoughts always wandered off towards Thalia. First I thought about how much I missed her... then I remembered what she would do when she found me... _Oh so much pain..._

I shuddered at the thought and went back watching the hunters.

I noticed that each of the girls seemed to have one specific wolf. Similar to a familiar or something... Well I didn´t really know much of the life as a wolf much less as a hunter so it was quite the surprise. Yet I haven´t seen Thalia hanging around with one wolf. Sure sometimes there were wolves around the hunters but not like this.

I wondered where Percy went and searched for him. In the end he just lay under a tree taking a nap. When I turned around I saw Artemis staring at us, almost glaring at us besides her the white wolf Shira. She eventually walked away but I guess she suspects something...

The sun was already setting and I did as Percy and went to sleep Thalia as my last thought.

That the first glistening rays of light woke me up... would have been great... I actually woke up with a shock... literally. My first thought was of course: _Thalia found us! _And I jumped up mentally crying out.

"Percy! We have to run! Thalia is..." It was then that I noticed Wolf-Percy with a wide grin plastered on his face. He seemed to hold back a laughter. I had totally forgotten that Percy could use these powers too... I shot him an evil glare before I noticed that the Hunters were gone.

"Come on dead boy. The girls are already ahead!" Percy began to run into one direction and I ran after him but not without swearing.

We ran through the woods like the wind. The sun was covered through the trees and only a bit seeped through. As a wolf it was much easier to avoid the trees and we were so much faster. It was awesome.

When we finally reached the edge of the forest it took a moment for me to adapt to the bright sunlight but then the scene before me unfolded.

The first thing falling into my sight was a giant cyclop. It wasn´t even comparable to the ones we knew so much bigger. I reached to his knee I think... Well they were all ugly. Then there was a tank of a dog. A hell hound. Much bigger than a normal one but it seemed really familiar.

But these monsters weren´t even the scary part. For me anyway... The real scary ones were the girls fighting against the cyclops. One in particular... She had spiky black hair and electric blue eyes... Sure to others she seemed beautiful but to me... just dangerous.

_The pain is coming soon... _

I looked over to Percy who seemed to have a similar reaction as I but his eyes were fixed on the other girl. If I hadn´t seen Thalia I wouldn´t have known it was her... She looked like sixteen. She had long flowing black hair and a slender form. I could even make out her eye color; green.

I_ wonder who she got the idea from..._

Well I knew one thing... The cyclops was as good as dead even if it was ten times bigger then them...

The Hunters and Artemis... well the other Artemis stood to one side watching the fight eagerly. Some of them wanted to help but Artemis held them back seemingly sure that they would win.

"Percy..." Percy ripped his gaze away from the scene looking now at me."... it was nice to have known you..."

Percy just nodded in return followed by a sorrowful gulp. But then he too spoke up.

"Well I got away so many times... it was one too much I guess... " Then we both turned back and watched what was soon to become our fate too.

The one eyed monster was already injured all over with slices bruises and biting marks and you could see fear in his eye but just as we looked they went for the finishing blow...

Mrs. O´Leary drove her sharp teeth into the arm of the giant bringing him to his knees. Artemis took Thalia´s spear, which the previous holder lost before, and jumped, using a boulder as a stepping stone, on the head of the giant. She thrust the spear into the shoulder of the giant and got away with a back flip.

I saw a devilish smirk on Thalia´s face and the clouds stirred above dangerously. Well it wasn´t hard to guess what came now, even the dumb cyclops looked up knowing his fate and then the lightning bolt struck down.

I actually felt pity for the monster... or was it self pity? I didn´t know...

The two girls turned around and looked into our direction... No scratch that, directly at us.

_They got us..._

I could only watch as the Hunters ran towards them congratulating on their victory. The both of them smiled while they still kept glancing at us with a dangerous glint. I wanted to run away but my feet or paws wouldn´t move... Damn...

"Nico... Let´s go..." That was the first time I heard Percy say something with an undertone like this.

"Well I think I already see the light Perce..." I joked... but I got an serious one toned answer.

"There is no light... I know."

**I hope you liked it. If not there is always a way to make it better... Just say so... If not, next time will be good... I really am looking forward to writing it. Again I hope you enjoyed it. Hope to read you soon! Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	22. The Calm before the Storm

**Hello there, long time no read... I am sorry that it took so long but I was really sick and just laid in bed the whole week. Well thanks for all your reviews, they really made my days. Anyway, again I am not really sure if this chapter is good... yet here it is. I hope, like always, that you´ll like it but if not, I can live with that... and will rewrite it xDD Soo anyway here we go again...**

Artemis PoV

"That was awesome! "

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I was surrounded by my … I mean _the_ Hunters ,celebrating our victory over the cyclops. An easy win I might say but never the less we got a warm welcome. Mrs. O´Leary was now in her puppy dog form and was patted by a group of girls. Thalia seemed to have fun, too.

I, however, looked into many familiar faces from far in the past and couldn´t help a feeling of melancholy overcome me.

Many of those around me were already dead in the future... Most of them died in my arms. A sad smile graced my features before I was taken out of my thoughts.

"You fought well, girl." A bit of anger flared up inside of me, for nobody called me _girl _and lived long enough to tell about it, but as I turned around I came face to face with … _me. _

I quickly bowed reluctantly my head in respect as Thalia, with a small smirk, did the same next to me.

"Lady Artemis."

"Rise, young one." _How Ironic..._ I then noticed the white wolf next to... well me. The strange thing was … I couldn´t remember her. The she-wolf, however, gazed at me with knowing eyes, as if she could look right into my mind.

"You wish to join the Hunt?" Again I was taken out by my thoughts by myself. Thalia answered this time.

"Yes, my Lady." Artemis... that´s just strange to talk about me by the way... looked at us with an appraising gaze and then nodded in approval.

"What are your names?"

"Thalia, my Lady."

"Diana... my Lady."

"Very well. You may accompany us on our way to camp and then we shall see."

There was a cheer running through the group of Hunters and I bowed again with a small smirk as I glanced towards the two wolves that stood quite a bit away from the group. I could already see the fear forming in their eyes...

We soon were on the move again and Thalia and I were_ forced _to be introduced to the ways of the Hunters by Zoe while Mrs. O´Leary took a nap on top of Thalia´s head. Zoe was quite cheerful and yet again I couldn´t prevent a image of her last smile to appear in my mind.

"... guess that´s all you have to know about our life." She gave us a shy smile, while I as so often glanced at the black wolf stalking through the trees far away from us.

"What about the wolves?" Thalia asked not knowing the _old _ways of the hunters.

"Well they are some kind of familiars for the Hunters of Artemis." I didn´t concentrate on her explanation as I still searched for a way to get near Perseus to well... let justice prevail?

"So why don´t you have one?" Thalia asked with a questioning look towards Zoe.

"I am not a real Hunter... yet." I heard sadness in her tone and looked over my shoulder to see Zoe look to the ground. Of course I knew the reason why she wasn´t a Hunter yet. She was a daughter of a Titan, a daughter of Atlas and as such I didn´t trust her. Looking back I felt a bit guilty about it and spoke up without looking back.

" Do not fear, you will become a Hunter of Artemis and you will be a great Heroine. I am sure of it."

Zoe responded with a warm smile and wiped away a few stray tears. I also could feel Thalia looking at me in awe but didn´t comment.

"So how do we get a wolf?" I asked , faking interest, to break the silence.

"When you join the Hunt you shall tame a wolf yourself, for that wolf shall be forever yours." I remembered saying that very sentence to the young Zoe in the past... well around this time.

And finally I had an idea how to get near Perseus. It was perfect, I would just leash him. I again glanced at the black wolf in the distance and then turned to Thalia.

"I think I know a _solution_ to our _Problems._" Thalia seemed to have the same thought as an evil smirk appeared on her face. Zoe just looked quizzically between me and Thalia, while Mrs. O´Leary snored lightly.

_He will never be able to run again..._

Nico´s PoV

"Percy. We are still alive."

"Yeah, lucks on our side it seems." We spoke through our mental link or whatever, as we strode through the woods, always keeping quite the distance between ourselves and the two _threats._

"They are quite busy with the Hunters." Percy stated matter of factly.

"And they can´t kill us with the Hunters around, can they?" I was relieved to see that the two girls couldn´t just extract their revenge upon us.

Suddenly Wolf-Percy stopped abruptly and just looked ahead. Seconds of silence later a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"You feel that, dead boy? That´s my ticket for survival!" I didn´t understand what he meant and couldn´t even think about it as Percy already sped through the woods.

"Wait... what do you..." I ran after him and finally came to a halt next to Percy looking over the sea.

"Home advantage!" Now I finally understood. We were near the sea and if it got dangerous Percy would just swim away.

"Not fair dude!"

Percy just grinned at me like crazy and I felt fear wash away my short relief. I was taken out of my thoughts by the past Artemis shouting at us.

"You two! Down here now!" Well the message was clear; Move or die … well for me anyway. I glared for a moment at Percy before we walked down.

The Hunters, Percy and I now stood right before the sea, in the distance a few islands. Of course we still kept distance between us and Thalia and Artemis...

As we stood there I began to wonder how we would cross the sea. It seemed obvious that the camp was on one of those islands, that were pretty far away, yet I saw no boat.

Finally Thalia asked the question I was unable to ask seeing my situation.

"How do we cross the sea, my Lady?" Suddenly both Artemis´ began to smile evilly at the same time. _Creepy. _Percy who stood right next to me a moment ago was now far away.

"We will swim of course." Artemis said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Thalia´s look was priceless, only problem was I looked about the same.

"Don´t worry, girl those two..." She waved in our direction. "...will be at your service." She finished her sentence with another fierce glare in our direction leaving no way to say no. I could see the smirks appear on the faces of both Thalia and Artemis.

When I turned around I just saw how a black wolf ran right into the waves with one last mental shout.

"Every wolf for himself!"

Percy´s PoV

I didn´t even see her move as Artemis was already besides me holding me in place with a chain that appeared magically in her hands. There goes my home advantage. Great now I am in the sea and yet have no way to escape... _Well dying is always an option._

"Hello Perseus." That were the only words needed to send a shudder down my spine. I even thought the bright sunshine disappeared for a moment. The next second she already had the chain around my neck.

"You won´t get away anymore." Her tone sounded not really threatening, but ...different.

Then she did the last thing I expected she hugged me.. well my wolf form, and whispered into my ear.

"I am glad that you are okay, Perseus..." I was shocked... I expected everything... torture, pain … even death but that...?

At that moment I could only think about one thing. _I am really sorry..._

Well the next second she looked me in the eyes there was yet another spark, but this one clearly promised pain.

"Don´t think you will get away with just that, _boy_. I will find a way to get my revenge upon you eventually. Just you wait" With that said she pulled me along with the chain into the water. _There she is. Good old Artemis.._.

I looked to the side to find Nico being in a similar situation only with Thalia. As I watched these two wrestle with each other I was kind of glad to be me even if I was dragged by a chain. I looked on as I saw the other Hunters already swimming through the waves with the support of their wolves. Then I noticed Zoe, _alone_, fighting her way through the restless sea.

Artemis held on to me as we swam to the sea and I changed directions to get to Zoe. The glare Artemis send me was … _bad_, but she understood as she saw Zoe.

"You need some help, Zoe?" Artemis said with a friendly tone. The young girl turned her head towards us and I could already see quite the exhaustion.

"It´s okay... I can do it." She was pretty determined but she looked like she could drown every second now, so I swam to her side and supported her. Artemis and her now to both my sides.

"Don´t worry, he will be glad to help you... won´t you _boy_?" Again a shudder went down my spine, the cold water being nothing in comparison.

I again looked over to Nico and Thalia. Thalia was pressing his head underwater shouting at him for being stupid and running away. Again I was glad to be me.

"You know these wolves?" Zoe asked having caught her breath hanging on me.

"Well, yes. They belong to us, but ran away." Zoe nodded seemingly understanding.

"You can be glad they are still alive the Hunters almost killed them." Artemis suddenly glared more intensely at me like I did something wrong... No I didn´t really look forward to get to the land again.

The way towards the island was long and tiring... for Nico anyway. For me it was quite easy as I could just will the water to take us there. When we arrived he broke down on the spot. Zoe thanked me with patting on the head and Artemis didn´t say anything. She was seemingly making plans to take revenge on me.

The Hunters in contrast to beliefs weren´t really wet. I guess they had some kind of spell on or something. Well most of them anyway. Sadly Zoe was quite wet and exhausted. She also seemed uncomfortable being here.

The islands was rather big and green with a few boulders and such. The entrance was marked with a sign. Written on it in old Greek stood _Camp Halfblood._

Artemis then made her way towards the entrance with Shira by her side and was greeted by the three Demi-Gods we already saw before. The blonde haired dude up front.

"We are glad to welcome you to our camp Lady Artemis." Artemis as impassive as ever just nodded in approval and walked past them.

When I looked over Zoe literally stared in shock at the blonde guy that just spoke up and a name escaped her lips.

"Heracles..." There before me stood the Hero of Heroes the great Heracles. Well for me he was not so great anymore as I knew Zoe´s story. I also noticed the sword strapped to his side... my sword.

He didn´t even spare us one look as his friendly smile turned into an arrogant scowl and he walked away. _Jerk._

Anyway we then came through the woods into the camp. It was quite similar to our camp just ...older and bigger. There was everything a young demi-god could wish for...

Artemis stayed near me all the time her gaze never leaving me as did Thalia with Nico. I was quite glad that they were here even if they were quite angry at us. They were my friends... my real friends... maybe even more. I glanced towards Artemis, before my ears picked up the voice of Heracles.

"How are you Zoe? Daddy still mad at you?" Heracles mocked followed by laughter of the surrounding demi-gods.

I felt anger overcome me as I heard the sobbing of Zoe and immediately ran towards her. If they had even laid one finger on her...

I raced towards the great Training field where the group stood before a crying Zoe. I could see how Heracles reached for her hand to pull her up or whatever just before I jumped in front of my young friend to defend her with a fierce growl. I just hoped that I wouldn´t accidentally destroy everything in my rage.

"Look the Titan girl got a friend." Again laughter filled the air. I growled again but was suddenly thrown through the air hitting a tree. I couldn´t even react before Heracles reached me. Damn wolf form.

Just then _my_ Artemis came into view also standing before Zoe. Thalia and Nico ,too. Sadly Heracles was really the most powerful demigod I ever met and none of them would stand a chance without blowing their cover. So I slowly disappeared into the shadow.

Thalia´s PoV

I was just about to beat Nico senseless as I saw Wolf-Percy sprinting past us towards the great Trainings field, Artemis directly behind him. I immediately jumped on wolf Nico´s back to get after them. Nico however fell down … _Bad idea._

A second later I on top of Nico, who had a few bumps on the head now, also sprinted after them. We just saw how the black wolf sailed through the air hitting a tree when we arrived.

Anger flared inside of me seeing my friend being hurt and on top of that Zoe laid on the ground crying. The only thing that hindered me from ripping that jerks head of was Artemis and she was pretty serious. It was then that I noticed how powerful the demigod in front of me was. He emanated raw power and I felt a tinge of fear...

Artemis spoke up in a serious manner glaring at the poor blonde boy.

"What are you doing, boy?" He still looked arrogant as he answered with a smile.

"I just greeted this young Lady here." He reached out to touch the cheek of Zoe just to be pushed back by Artemis. It was then that his mood changed dramatically.

"How dare a girl talk to me like that..." He said through gritted teeth before clenching his fist.

He moved faster than I could even register and tried to ...punch... Artemis. _I mean seriously hitting a girl? What a hero..._

Before, however, the fist reached her it was sopped by someone I knew all to well. There stood a black haired green eyed boy in armor who easily stopped the powerful punch.

"You will pay for that, bro."

"Who are you?"

"I am Perseus."

**So that´s it for now. Hope you liked it. So the real reunion is slow in coming … I know... so if you have any ideas concerning the matter like how they should extract revenge... tell me. So anyway I really hope you still like it... Hope to read you soon. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	23. The Greatest Hero of all Times

**Hello, it´s been a while... I know I am really late with this update but I just couldn´t write the chapter, if for too little time or just because I didn´t know how to write it. Anyway sorry... but I also have good news. I have vacation... that means I have lot´s of time to write, so the next update is not too long away. To this chapter... I don´t really like it... I just couldn´t get this right somehow... Anyway here it is. I hope you still like it... **

**So here we go...**

Artemis´ PoV

I saw the young blonde boy as he rushed towards me in anger. He dared to raise his fist against me and he would regret that! I was about to show the little Demi-God his place as I felt a light breeze of wind.

The next second I saw another young black haired Demi-God appearing before me and halting the fist of Heracles easily with the palm of his hand.

Of course I would recognize that unruly black hair anywhere and anytime. It was Perseus... _my _Perseus.

I felt a warm feeling rise inside of me when I looked upon him, as he stood before me.

_Protecting me..._

I sincerely hoped that no one had noticed the blush that crept up my face for a split second, when I finally came back to reality.

"You will pay for that, bro." Perseus calmly stated while the other demigod raged.

"Who are you?"

"I am Perseus."

Well I wasn´t surprised as he said his name, as it was just a fact, but the others all looked really surprised. Even the raging blonde had a perplexed expression before it went back to a scowl.

"You think I am impressed by a Heroes name? You are nothing compared to me!"

Perseus just opened his palm and the jerk was thrown back by an invisible force, before he skidded to a halt a few meters away.

I saw only shock in the faces of the campers as the Hero of Heroes was seemingly easily overpowered. I was tempted to smirk but remained neutral as Percy turned his head towards me with a grin.

"You alright, my Lady?" Again I felt my cheeks heat for a moment but I remained impassive.

"Yes."

In reality I felt joy seeing Perseus, the humanly shaped Perseus, grinning so care free at me. I also had to admit, to myself, that he looked rather _manly_ as he stood before me in this black armor with his green eyes focused on me.

I was a bit upset as he released his gaze from me and looked over to Thalia.

"Long time no see, Thals."

Thalia, too grinned happily back but didn´t reply. At last he turned towards Zoe who still laid behind me, staring up at him in shock.

"Don´t worry. You are safe, _little girl_." He sounded a bit mockingly but to me his intentions were clear as he wouldn´t dare to offend a girl, _not in my presence_. Well it worked...

"Don´t you call me a little girl, I don´t need help from a man!"

I saw a beautiful smile gracing Perseus features before he turned back to the fuming man in front.

"How dare you ignore me! You will pay for mocking me!"

Well that boy had a really short temper... but he was really powerful, for a Demi-God. He began emitting power and killing intent, that made even his fan club in the back flinch. Yet Percy just stood there without a worry while not even armed with a weapon.

_Only natural for the man I respect..._

Again the Heracles boy spoke up interrupting me in my thoughts.

"Bow before me, or feel my wrath."

The wind around him picked up and lashed out around him like a whip, making the crowd move back even more.

"You will leave them alone if I bow to you?" He showed towards Zoe and myself as he spoke.

And again I couldn´t believe it... He would throw his pride and dignity away for us... _for me?_ No man should be able to do that, throwing away his pride for others sakes. They are selfish...

_Yet again... Impressive..._

But Heracles, as the arrogant jerk he is, just grinned evilly at Zoe, while he now seemed to have calmed down again.

"You and your sweat heart I would let alone..." _Did he just talk about me? _"... but the Titan-Girl is mine."

He just grinned arrogantly as he said that. I felt my anger rise, I was raging inside. Any moment now I would kill him and wipe that arrogant smile off of his face. No one talked to my Huntress like this, no one...

_I will kill that Demi-God..._

Zoe looked scared as she was now shivering. Her eyes even became teary. That Heracles must have really broken her heart...

She seemed to think that Perseus would accept that deal, because she slowly stepped back, ready to run. So I wanted to reassure her.

"Don´t worry girl, nothings going to happen to you." I gave her my warmest smile as I said that.

"Well what shall it be? Will you hand her over or do you choose death?"

Again I saw fear rising inside the girl before Perseus spoke up, finally.

"I would rather die."

Heracles unsheathed his sword and then began to walk slowly towards him before he eventually rushed off with a battle cry.

"And die you shall!"

Nico´s PoV

I felt Thalia´s nails dig into my wolfs skin as he said those words and could only watch as he rushed at Percy with incredible speed.

Heracles may not be noble like in the stories but he was powerful, really powerful. I almost couldn´t follow his movements as he reappeared before Percy in a split second.

He swung his sword down with precision as well as power, yet Percy managed to dodge by stepping to the side. _Well, I would have been dead by now..._

Heracles however wasn´t finished just yet. A moment after he missed him he took a step and immediately slashed diagonally up at Percy again.

Yet again Percy escaped death by jumping back onto a boulder. It were only two slashes and yet both of them would have been deadly for me. Heracles spoke up mockingly.

"Good you are still alive."

He swung his sword, hitting the ground. The earth before him shattered as did the boulder Percy stood on, forcing him to jump down.

Before he reached the ground Heracles was already on him and slashed at him. Percy only managed to block with his forearm, pushing the sword aside but not unscathed.

There was now a gash, where the sword went along. Percy´s blood ran down his arm and droplets fell to the ground, dying it in a dark red. Percy however wasn´t fazed at all and just looked impassive at him.

Thalia´s nails went now even deeper into my skin and I also could see Artemis... Let´s just say she didn´t seem happy.

"Impressive, boy. You managed to survive even this." Again Heracles spoke mockingly while rotating his sword playfully.

"Let´s get a bit more serious then."

He swung his sword back but for me nothing really changed, maybe the wind picked up a bit...

Yet he smirked like the devil himself before he charged again.

Percy ducked under the first slash which hit a boulder instead. My eyes went wide as it was destroyed completely, while it wasn´t even really touched by the sword directly.

Percy rolled to the side to distance himself for the moment.

"That´s my Wind Sword! Incredible right? You see now how futile your struggle is? Nothing stands in my way!"

Percy hadn´t spoken a word since the fight began but now he looked up and grinned cheekily.

"Well then try me."

These simple words seemed to make Heracles angrier than ever as his face went red as a tomato . _What a short temper he had… _When he readied his sword I finally could see the air rippling around the sword. It was a fierce wind all around Riptide.

Then he rushed off, even faster then before. With a fierce look on his face he brought his sword down. What surprised me however was that Percy didn´t really move he just brought one hand up and stopped the blade in midair, without touching it.

For a moment Heracles was surprised but then pushed with even more force and the wind went wild. Percy´s clothes got ragged and small cut´s appeared all over him but he still stood his ground.

Both of them jumped back and Heracles´ sword was sent flying. Percy then stood back up now bleeding from some cuts all over the body. And all that just to prove his point...

"You want to go one more time?" Percy again grinned as he said that.

Heracles seemed really out of it as he looked at his hand. There was a really, really , really small cut on his hand and one droplet of blood fell to the ground.

I guess he hadn´t seen his own blood in a while, because he only stared at his hand for a while in silence. His fan club was seemingly frozen in fear as they watched their hero... He had a mental break down or something...

And now he began shivering and his eyes began shining electric blue and the wind picked up._ Yes he was angry..._

He slowly ascended into the sky as lightning flashed dangerously in the distance as the group of campers ran away. Only Zoe, Thalia, Artemis, Percy and I remained. Not to forget the crazy Hero up in the sky.

Above ,the clouds still stirred wildly as Heracles still flew a bit higher.

"You dare to hurt me, Heracles, the son of Zeus? I will show you the difference between me and you, you worm! Now Die."

Thunder boomed over us as he finished his monologue and then finally the first lightning bolts broke loose hitting the ground before us.

Okay now we were in real danger... Just great.

Percy was now serious and his care free attitude disappeared immediately. He was focused on the Demi-God that loomed over us.

"Heracles, stop it..." He said it in a normal controlled tone but you could hear the anger behind it.

"You think you can stop m-"

Heracles lost his voice as he looked at Percy who was now surrounded by a dark flame like aura. His eyes flashed a total black. They were oure black but if you concentrated there was something else. It seemed like infinite power flowed through them.

_My father´s eyes seemed nice in comparison._

"**Stop it!" **

It wasn´t really Percy´s voice. It radiated raw power and authority. It was the voice of a god... A shock wave erupted as he said those words and pushed Heracles back. Even the earth cracked nder the pressure yet we were all fine.

Then the dark flames calmed down and Percy was had now only a thin black layer around him. Heracles who found his balance again was now back to Jerk-mode.

"Don´t think that you could command me. I will show you just how great a Hero I really am!"

His body began to glow in an ominous blue and lightning surrounded him. It almost looked like an armor of lightning surrounding his whole form.

"Tremble before the might of Heracles!"

He then waved down and a lightning bolt shot out of the sky. It was aimed right at Percy´s head but he just moved his head a little and the lightning shatter the ground behind him.

I saw Zoe shivering in the arms of Artemis who just glared at the Demi-God in the air. Thalia too glared at him and I was just really frightened. Heracles laughed maniacally.

"You see now how powerless you are? I can easily destroy this whole island along with you!"

I couldn´t see Percy´s eyes but he now seemed really calm and I couldn´t really feel anything from him, really nothing. Yet I had the feeling right in front of me stood an almighty God.

I then saw Percy move just a little as if he wanted to go forward, but then he simply vanished.

_Percy, what the Hades..._

Percy´s PoV

For a moment I felt overwhelmed by my own power. I felt almighty as it flowed through me but I knew that I had to control it for my friends sake. It could destroy everything in just a moment.

It was the first time, but I managed to willed it back, to control it and I still felt the power.

At this moment I could do anything. I could slow time down, could see and feel everything around me. I could even follow the movement of the lightning that Heracles shot at me and evaded it by just moving my head.

_This is how a God must feel..._

I heard Heracles rant about his power while being surrounded by lightning I could see Zoe shivering in fear in Artemis arms. Thalia glared and I even saw Nico staring at me in awe.

I could only smile. This was just the most awesome thing ever but I came back to reality.

"You see now how powerless you are? I could easily destroy the whole island along with you!"

_If only he knew …_

But all my incredible power aside. It was time to end this. I remembered how he treated Zoe and even worse how he tried to punch Artemis. It was time, indeed.

I just moved ahead and felt myself disappear immediately. I reappeared in full movement next to a maniacally laughing Heracles up in the sky with my hand ready to grab his head.

"I told you..."

I began to say as he turned his head in shock towards me, before I grabbed it in mid fly before we shot towards the ground. His armor wasn´t as great as he thought it was. I saw fear in his eyes as he was helplessly watching our fast descend.

"...you would pay."

Then we crashed, Heracles´ head first, into the ground with a bloodcurdling blast. The earth beneath us shattered slowly in a circle, leaving a big crater. I let go of his head which was now dug into the ground and got out of the crater.

I saw my friends with their mouth wide open staring at me in shock. Even Artemis seemed at least a bit surprised.

But suddenly I there was a loud noise behind me as if something exploded and I saw a rather beaten Heracles staggering out of the crater. After a moment he stood tall again only his bruises showed that he just crashed into the ground.

And I had to admit I was really impressed this time. I mean no one I knew would just walk away like this from such an earth shattering crash... Well he wasn´t the Hero of all Heroes for nothing at least.

"You almost got me there, you worm, but as I said nothing stands in my way! There is no way you could beat me!"

Well he was stubborn and I had to admit I was kind of exhausted at keeping my power under control...

His hands than flashed in electric blue and they were surrounded by lightning. He punched them together indicating that he was ready to fight.

_Again..._

"Okay then... I will beat you up for good this time..."

Thalia´s PoV

Percy was just... amazing. He was so overwhelmingly powerful. It was just great to see the Jerk crash into the ground. I thought he would wet his pants as they shot down...

But then he stood up again and seemed not really fazed at all... _What a monster... _Then again Percy beat him easily, so …

Anyway Percy was about to step forward to confront Heracles, but then an arrow sailed through the air missing Percy by only an inch. Right after thatz I heard the past Artemis shout as Heracles readied his lightning fists.

"Stop that at once! And you don´t move boy!"

The next second Percy stood surrounded by Artemis and her Hunters, behind him Zoe and_ Diana._ Heracles immediately let the lightning fade and knelt down before Artemis.

"I am sorry my Lady. _He _suddenly attacked us and I was forced to defend the others and myself."

Funny, _the others_ already ran away because of him...

"Silence!" I couldn´t help but snigger at that, as Heracles sulked. Artemis then turned towards Percy.

" You, who are you and how did you find this place?"

She readied her bow aiming at Percy´s head as she spoke. The other Hunter´s mimicked her...

Percy just smiled at Artemis warmly before he turned back to Zoe.

"Well I guess I have to go... Take care of yourself, _little girl_... " He gave her a warm smile and the _young_ Zoe actually blushed at him.

She seemed really happy... _Diana _not so much... _Oh poor dense Percy._

"_... _and you." He glared at Heracles. " Don´t come near any of them, or I will kill you." He was serious for that instance but returned to care free the next.

"Well, see ya!"

"_Boy, _you won´t get away from here, so don´t even think of-" Percy then looked at her and with a smile made a small bow towards Artemis.

"Sorry... Lady Artemis..." He said before he began to disperse into the wind. A dozen of arrows shot through him before he completely vanished. One of his sea green eyes was the last thing to vanish.

Then silence followed and I pulled the nails I dug into Nico´s wolf skin out and Diana helped Zoe up. It was finally broken by a comment from a huntress as they all just looked shocked.

"That was kind of cool..."

Artemis was fuming. I mean a boy literally played her... And she didn´t know Perseus yet...

"All of you! We go back to camp, and you will tell me exactly what happened here!"

Artemis sounded rather angry as she said that glaring at us. She immediately turned around and stormed towards camp. The Hunters and our little group followed right behind her. Nico carried Zoe while I watched two goddesses of the moon.

I found it kind of amusing that both Artemis were angry for one reason or the other, but both because of the same boy. Percy Jackson really had quite the effect on them.

The past Artemis was raging because a boy had dared to mock her. Well she was just upset that she couldn´t catch him really. The other one seemed kind of jealous, always shooting a glare at the young Zoe, but she would be back to normal soon...

_Still really amusing... _

I was really glad that Percy survived this little confrontation and was still impressed how care free he acted. There was the most powerful Demi-God of all time in front of him and he just played with him.

Then I remembered that Percy should have been back here in black fur for a while now, but I soon found the reason for his absence, as my gaze wandered yet again towards Diana.

When we finally reached the camp site of the Hunters we all settled down around the campfire and began to explain what happened.

Artemis listened intently and perked up and the mention of the boy named Perseus but her gaze softened as she looked at Zoe. She was the one who told most of it as we just nodded in aggreement from time to time.

"Very well..." Artemis then seemed to think for a moment as she watched all of us.

"It´s time for you all to prove your worth. Fight well in the War-Games tomorrow and you shall be accepted into the Hunt as real Hunters of Artemis."

Zoe´s eyes shone like stars as she said that and a real smile appeared on her face. She was really happy that she finally got accepted and even let a few tears of joy fell down.

Then I saw movement in the back and a big black wolf stalked out of the woods. He settled to the side of Zoe, under the glare of Diana.

Zoe then smiled down at the wolf wiping a few tears away, before hugging the wolf, still overwhelmed by happiness.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the wolf before she spoke up.

"And where have you been?"

**Okay that was it for now... I really hope you like it , if not I have time for a rewrite. As I said before the next chapter isn´t all to far so don´t fear, this time I will be on time.**

**Enjoy your reading and I hope to read you soon!**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	24. The Day before

**Hey there back again... Thanks for the reviews! Like always... I really look forward to these everytime... The next update could take a bit since I somehow have lost my inspiration... or the ideas to go on. Well more like how to write while going on... Anyway I will figure this out eventually. Until then enjoy this sappy chapter...**

**Here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

I felt the morning sun stroking my fur as the first few strands of light fell through the trees. I could smell the sea all around me as I was on the island of Camp-Halfblood. Then there was also a feeling of warmth surrounding me, a warmth that I felt really comfortable with.

It was a great feeling.

And yet I had to wonder where that warmth came from. It wasn´t the sun as it was just rising and it wasn´t just my fur, being in my wolf form and all... But what was it...?

I slowly drifted on towards conscious when I suddenly felt movement to my side and then the other side too... Still I was more focused on the warmth that pressed against my body...

Finally I opened my eyes. I laid on one side with my paws stretched out and looked ahead. There I saw Thalia peacefully sleeping, while leaning against Wolf-Nico. I couldn´t keep a small grin from appearing. _Well I could tease the both of them for a while now..._

Again I felt stirring besides me and a strange feeling crept up inside myself. My instincts seemed to register that something was off but I couldn´t put my finger on it... claw... whatever.

Then an arm wrapped around me from behind. _Oh gods..._

I slowly turned my head and could finally sigh in relief. It was only Zoe... She had gotten close to get some warmth over the night. Well that was good for one moment I had thought that...

_Ridiculous._

But then a second movement caught my attention. This time it was up front against my chest... Now the strange feeling was back again stronger than ever.. I again turned my head to the other side and...

I came face to face with a peacefully sleeping...

_Artemis..._

_Oh, Zeus help me..._

My cold wolf nose almost touched hers... If that would happened she would wake up and then... I didn´t even dare to think about that... Of course it would have been worse if it was the past Artemis but still...

I was tempted to jump up and run... or scream like a girl... But for my own good I didn´t get one tone out and just looked at her...

Seriously, she looked really beautiful with the light shining on her face and her lips a bit apart with a quiet breathing.

I wouldn´t have minded to wake up with two beautiful girls to both my sides... but this just seemed dangerous to me, a bit awkward too but mostly... _dangerous._

_Still not too bad..._

Now I had to think of a way to get out of this _situation _without waking _Artemis, _but...

"Hunters, wake up!"

That was it … Artemis herself sealed my fate as her past version shouted through the camp. Great...

I saw Artemis... or_ Diana_ stirring against my chest and could only watch as she came back to reality...

It would have been smart to pretend to be asleep... Yes that would have been smart, indeed. But her eyes fluttered open and immediately met mine...

She stared at me for a moment, which slowly turned into a glare... but then she stood up without sparing me another glance. Thank Zeus or whatever God that helped me.

But then I saw Nico and Thalia both grinning at me with mischief in their eyes.

"Had a nice dream Seaweed-Brain?" Thalia whispered as she moved past me. Nico went on mentally.

_I bet you had, bro._

Oh I already knew... I wouldn´t see the end of it.

Suddenly an arrow landed right in front of me followed by a glare from a goddess from quite a bit away...

"Didn´t you hear me wolf? I said move."

Thalia´s PoV

"Okay Hunters! This evening the great War Game will start. It´s an easy Capture the Flag Game."

I could only think of all the Times I won Capture the Flag with my team back in the future... That was real fun. I couldn´t wait to fight again... or to _win _again.

"There will be three teams. Two made out of campers and of course us, the Hunters."

Well we never played with three teams... We weren´t that many and also the forest itself was pretty small as such. That made me wonder how the Game in this time was like...

"It´s a Three-day game." That was definitely new.

Now I felt even more excited about the game than before. I mean fighting for three days. Fine with me.

"The goal of the game is to take the enemies flag and defend it until the time is up, or to take all the enemies out."

That was even more fun. You couldn´t just run back to your base and that was it. No! So basically it was a survival game.

"The rules are simple. Don´t kill anyone. Everything else is fine."

_I love this Time!_

"Now to the field. We have a total of four islands. Of course three of them are the bases the other, well that could be called the ´War-Zone´."

Artemis than showed us how the islands looked like. In general it was a really big island in the middle, surrounded by three small islands, each about equally far from the other. But the small islands weren´t separated from the big one by much. It was just perfect for this kind of game.

"Of course I won´t participate as will no other god. But we shall be watching to see our Heroes rise or fall."

Okay so it was a pretty big event...

"Our tactics are easy. The older Hunters will defend for most and you..." She looked at Zoe, Diana and me." ...shall attack."

"The Games will start in the evening, by sunset, so prepare well. And do not disappoint me!"

With that said she left us. I was so excited, cause it sounded to be so much fun! And I got to fight again too! When I looked over however I saw that Zoe seemed pretty nervous...

"Hey Zoe everything alright?"

"Yeah just... excited." I couldn´t help but think how different she was from the Zoe I knew.

She wasn´t the Ice Queen I knew... she wasn´t the arrogant, self-confident Huntress, _yet._ She just seemed like a nervous little girl. I couldn´t help myself but smile at her warmly.

"Don´t worry. You´ll be fine."

Nico´s PoV

_Hey Perce. You think wolves can play too?_

_Nah... That´s why..._

There it was again. The feeling that we´d do something stupid. And when I looked over I saw Percy´s wolfish grin... literally... and a suspicious spark in his eyes.

… _we will go in as campers._

Okay we couldn´t go as Huntresses obviously so that wasn´t too bad. And I mean I´d like to play this game too. Maybe I could even freak Thalia out. Lastly it couldn´t be that hard...

_Okay I am in..._

I regretted my decision as we made our way to the real camp. We needed armors and weapons so we had to get to the armory and of course that was in the middle of camp. What surprised me even more; it was guarded pretty heavily for a storeroom.

It was a small white marble building, it couldn´t have that many weapons... but it was guarded by four men clad in armor and weapons. As I looked at the small house I could only imagine a small pile of weapons... so why all these guards?

_What now? We just shadow-travel?_

_That would be boring let´s just sneak in._

"Yeah and how do we do that in the middle of the day?"

I hadn´t noticed for a moment but I was human again. What a great feeling not to crawl on all four...

I looked over to Percy and saw that he was human too ,wearing a black hoodie, covering his face in shadows. I had my old clothes on. A jeans and a shirt.

"Well let´s create a bit of a cover."

He just snapped and suddenly the sky darkened and it began to rain pretty hard. But I had to say I was a little excited , because it had been a long time since I had done something like this.

"Let´s go."

We could just walk for the small building, the rain covering us pretty well. We were now not too far from our target. Still there were these guards.

"What now? I don´t think they will just let us pass."

"Yeah we need a decoy..." Percy went to pick up a stone and threw it up a little to catch it again.

"... a living bait." Then he grinned... how I hated that grin. Right after that he threw the stone...

He hit two Helmets one after the other and all eyes laid on us. When I turned to Percy he was gone... Not good. I heard their angry growls and saw their flashing eyes as they rushed towards me... and then I ran...

I hid behind a tree as I heard them coming to a halt a few meters away from me.

"Did you see who that was?" A bulky boy around my age asked.

"No, but when I find out he is dead..." I sighed before I sunk into the shadows...

I reappeared at the entrance of the armory to see Percy standing ahead of me with his back towards me.

"There you are... Let´s go." I wanted to argue but then something else came to my mind.

"What about the other guards..."

"They won´t wake up anytime soon..." Then I noticed that Percy stood at the top of stairs leading down.

_How cool was that! An underground armory! _

We quickly made our way through the darkness and soon came into a barely lit chamber. There stood a statue of Ares in all his war glory and then there were two ways. One was the weapons chamber and the other the armors

"Okay we should hurry. Take as much as you can, we could need it."

I did as I was told and just chose a black armor with me. Nothing special... and then I took a sword that looked suitable. Then I took a dagger and some throwing knifes strapping them to my belt. At last I took a bow and a quiver with arrows.

Percy took pretty much the same but instead of a bow he took a chain... Okay he was pretty bad with a bow... okay horrible, but...

"What do you want with the chains?"

"Don´t know. Will see."

That was when we heard voices coming from the stairs, so we took our stuff and put it into bags and pouches.

"Let´s get out of here." With that we disappeared into the darkness with lots of weapons...

Artemis´/ Diana´s PoV

I couldn´t get it out of my head... I couldn´t get him out of my head.

I don´t know how... but I slept with Perseus Jackson. Well I slept next to him. Still I was angry... wasn´t I?

I had this warm feeling when I woke up and came face to face with Perseus. It wasn´t bad it was just... _irritating._

That´s why I hate Aphrodite... that´s why I hate the idea of Love. It is just really irritating.

I already admitted to myself that I have indeed fallen in love with a man and still... I couldn´t...

There it was again... I didn´t know what to do and I was confused... I hate that. No man may dare to be that near to me... but I wanted it … I liked it...

My thoughts were broken when a black wolf stalked out of the woods. For a moment I thought to when I was near him... and I felt my cheeks heating... and then I got angry when I met his eyes. I didn´t even know why. I just was. He seemed to recognize my intentions I could almost hear him …

_I swear I didn´t mean to..._

I immediately released an arrow at him, of course not aiming to kill just to show him his place as a Demi-God... as a man.

I had to admit his reflexes were sharp as he rushed off, but he wouldn´t get rid of me that easy. I followed him through the woods. He was in my territory, _the wild._

At this moment he was prey... _my_ prey.

He ran through the woods pretty fast and was heading for the ocean. He wouldn´t get there. I saw how he transformed into a human flawlessly as he didn´t lose any speed.

He was now at the beach, but this was the moment to take him down. With a jump I was at him and forced him to the ground. He had turned around so I looked directly at his face as I sat on him.

The sun was already on it´s way towards the Horizon as we met each others gaze.

"A-Artemis I swear I haven´t done anything..."

He put on an unsure grin as he said that while holding his hands up in a "don´t kill me " way.

The sky was already darkening and the sun was now halfway behind the Horizon, reflecting on the sea while at the same time dyeing the sky in orange...

I didn´t know why, but I moved my face slowly closer to his and closed my eyes. I felt his surprise as he didn´t know what I was about to do. _Hades, I didn´t know myself. _

But for that moment it felt right... It felt good and it was perfect...

Our lips where about to meet as the sun almost vanished... until...

"Diana, where are you? The games are about to start, girl."

I snapped out of my daze as I turned towards my own voice. My past self just came out of the woods... and I finally realized my situation. If I saw myself now...

When I turned back around however, without me even noticing, Perseus had vanished... I felt... sad. And something else replaced the warm feeling I had just a second ago...

_Never had I hated myself more..._

**So that´s it again. I hope you like it of course. If you don´t, don´t be shy to state that... in a decent way. I don´t want this story to be perfect... it´s my first after all... but I want it to be at least good...**

**Well yeah that´s all I have to say for now. If you like it review. Anyway I hope to read you soon.**

**Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	25. Capture the Flag

**Hi … Okay I haven´t update for a really, really long time and I am sorry, but I had a few problems... I couldn´t update and I still really don´t want to post this, cause it´s crappy... Anyway for those who think: "I have given up on this." No definitely not. If and only if I would ever give up on this I would inform you, cause there would be someone who could continue this for those who actually enjoy reading this story. So forget about those ideas...**

**To the story. I also noticed that I lost track of the main story and I will try to get back on track as fast as possible. Those of you who have ideas to do so... I would be glad to hear them... (Private message, to not ruin the ´surprise´ ) I kinda don´t seem to find the right... story line to write on.**

**Okay enough of this...**

**Here we go...**

Thalia´s PoV

"... we, the Gods of Olympus, shall watch over you as you prove your worth in this fight. Fight with honor, courage and-"

My father just held one of his super boring speeches for the campers and Hunters. The ones who took part in the Game, which were all of them I guess, were already at their respective islands and looked up at the sky where the Gods sat in their thrones on a floating platform. _No kidding._

They were dressed in war robes and were in their giant form, so they could be seen even though they floated so far away. I found that whole floating in the sky above and all the lightning and crashing waves kinda flashy. Well, whatever...

Zeus stood and spoke, his voice booming everywhere... After ten seconds I couldn´t listen anymore. It was boring as hell, yet all the others looked on in respect.

A different time, alright.

I ,however, looked around for Artemis or _Diana._ I hadn´t seen her since this morning and the incident with Percy...

Thinking about that I had a pretty good idea what she was doing... But a feeling told me it wasn´t what I´d imagined it to be...

I was brought out of my musings as I finally heard the words I had waited for ,what felt like a eternity...

"Without further ado..." _Far too late for that..._ " ...let the Games begin!"

A cheer went through the islands as, with the stamp of Zeus staff, lightning flashed through the sky signaling the Start of the Game.

Just then Artemis times two appeared in a flash. One of them seemed angry and the other confused... Artemis confused? That could only mean one thing...

"Okay Hunters! Since you are all here _now..._" At that she glared at Artemis who didn´t seem to even notice. "... make me proud!" With this she disappeared again.

"Hey Diana! Did you have fun with Percy?"

I smirked, finally getting a reaction as she shot out of her thoughts and... blushed...? Now that was interesting!

"Let´s go you two! We have to get these flags!"

Zoe stood ready at the fragile wooden bridge as she shouted for us and Artemis used that distraction of mine to get away. So I let it slip... for now.

Before I rushed after them I heard some Hunters whisper.

"I bet they are dead in a day." One now known as the ´Dumbass´ said to another.

"I give them half a da-" Before she could finish an arrow, which magically moved on it´s on from my quiver, shot past her head.

"You do your job, we do ours..."

With that I turned around and quickly crossed the bridge.

_Now the fun begins..._

Nico´s PoV

The game had already started and still no sign of Percy. All the campers had suddenly disappeared in a bolt of lightning leaving me alone with the wolves and Percy was still nowhere to be seen.

_I would miss all the fun..._

"Come on Percy! Don´t do that to me!"

If Artemis killed him I would personally drag his ass back from Tartarus just so that I can kick it! Then again he seemed to be all powerful, so... that could be kinda hard...

Speaking of the all-powerful Demigod...

"There you are Percy! What in the Hades were you doing! We... Percy?"

Percy didn´t even notice me he just walked in deep thought eyes fixed on the ground... He was totally out of it... And there aren´t many things that could make Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, become like this...

"You had fun with Artemis Percy?" I smirked and his expression was priceless. Shocked, dazed, embarrassed, a tad bit angry and even more embarrassed. _Priceless._

"N-No I-I... N-Nothing happened." _Oh yeah, something happened._

"Yeah sure, bro... " I wanted to say more but faltered under Percy´s glare... He then turned around and began to walk away.

"Let´s go!" His voice was the last thing I heard before we flashed.

Suddenly I felt like losing reality and rather twisted and a second later I registered myself splashing into the ocean. When I finally fought my way back to the surface under the waves I saw Percy standing on land in front of me.

"Did you need a bath this much, Nico?" There he goes paying me back... I really had it coming.

"Yeah... anyway... How did you find the island?" I asked as I got out of the water. At least he was as nice as to dry me up...

"I am all powerful remember? … And there were huge storm clouds with huge lightning flashes in the distance... so yeah..."

"Zeus and his huge ego. Yo-" I was cut short as Percy raised his arm crouching on the ground looking into the dark woods. Only a bit of moonlight shone through the tree tops and then I heard rustling noises and a few whispers as a group of six shadows moved through the night.

"...should be halfway across the island."

"Those little girls won´t even see what hit them..."

They rushed past us pretty fast as we still sat crouched against a tree. As I looked up I saw a glint in Percy´s eyes as he grinned.

"Should we follow them?"

"No let´s go the other way. We take their flag before they get back. _They _won´t even see what´s coming."

Well, I knew the Hunters could handle themselves pretty good and even if they lost their flag, the others will too.

"So we steal the flag. I like that." I said as I put on my gladiator like helmet, hiding my face and lowering my voice a bit. Percy did the same, his voice now sounding pretty hollow and his eyes seemed to glow in the shadow of his face mask.

"No. We steal _all_ flags..."

_Yep, that definitely should be fun..._

Artemis´ (past) PoV

I couldn´t believe it. I , Artemis, was mocked by a boy. Even I had to admit that he was powerful... for a Demigod, but he got away from me. My _prey_ could get away.

And yet he intrigued me.

How can it be that someone like him existed for so long without even the Gods noticing? He could be with the Titans and they hid him from us, but he didn´t seem like an enemy...

"...Heracles will win this fight. Not even your Hunters can defeat him, my daughter."

I was a bit taken aback by that statement and didn´t know how to answer to the King of Gods... and yet I did.

"My Hunters aren´t weak. I think these games might surprise you, father."

Zeus looked at me for a moment and I hoped I didn´t upset him but then … he bellowed with laughter.

"Very well, daughter, we shall see."

With that my attention was drawn back to the Game. Of course I would watch over my new Huntresses as they made their way through the dark cautious but slowly.

They seemed all determined and that was something they needed to be. The chances for the three of them to get even one flag were slim to non-existent, but it was a Test of a Goddess and as such a honor to even receive.

As I looked at my three Hunters-to-be I could only think of one thing.

_Please don´t do anything stupid..._

Artemis´ /Diana´s PoV

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"We already walked for hours! We have to be there."

"..."

"Ar-"

Finally I managed to shut Thalia up through a glare that promised pain. Zoe found it seemingly amusing as she happily walked after us. She was more cheerful than I could remember, yet still nervous.

Despite Thalia´s annoying questions she was kind of right. We should be at least near the next island as we followed the coast and that meant we could be attacked any second now. The sea was restless to our right side and still no-

"Ahh! Help!"

I was taken out of my thoughts by Zoe´s cry. When I looked ahead she dangled upside down from a tree. I face palmed when I saw this. A Hunter walking into a trap. Great.

A few seconds later we heard footsteps rushing towards us.

"Calm down."

Just then there were footsteps. We wouldn´t make it in time and from the sound of it we were heavily outnumbered.

"We will follow you and free you later just go with them until we act."

With that Thalia and myself rushed into hiding before we saw the campers. They were quite pleased with their catch...

"What do we have here. Are you lost little girl?" Zoe remained indifferent and said nothing.

"Get her back to camp!"

They were quite foolish for warriors. Why would there be only one Hunter or Camper trying to attack their flag? Well the nature of men...

We followed them until we finally saw the bridge.

"What do we do now?"

"I get the flag and you free Zoe. You just have to distract them for a moment before they reach the bridge."

At that Thalia began to grin as she seemed to like that idea. I didn´t even want to know what she would do with those poor campers and got into position to rush on the island. And then I waited for the...

"We are under attack!"

"Where are they?"

Then I heard a few sounds I didn´t even know how to describe... Painful, maybe? As Thalia zapped one after another enemy I rushed over the bridge and took my knifes out.

On the bridge the first few campers were already running to help the groupon the other side and they stood in my way. Bad idea.

They were quickly taken care of as I evaded their slashing attempts and pushed them over the side of the bridge... Of course none of them died just got wet... I guess.

On the island itself weren´t many campers and I got to the flag without trouble.

When I grabbed the flag it began to shrink and got quite handy so that I could attach it to my belt. Those campers were quite weak … It seemed we got lucky not choosing the other one since there would then be the children of the Big Three.

I didn´t have much time to think and rushed back over the bridge pushing the ones off that managed to grab the rope... unintentionally of course.

When I got back I saw Thalia sitting on a pile of campers and grinning wildly. Zoe seemed exhausted but also managed to take a few out.

"I guess they really wanted to win against the Hunters. The teams are quite unbalanced..."

"Yes so it seems..."

I felt a little compassion as I looked at the sunrise.

The ones who attacked the other camp would be beaten up pretty bad...

_Poor fools..._

Percy´s PoV

"Percy. I think it won´t be that easy to get the flag..."

"Come on it will be fun!" My voice still sounded hollow through the mask, so it didn´t sound as cheerful.

The sun was just rising as we sat hidden, looking at our target, the flag. I had to admit it was rather well guarded and the guards didn´t seem like pushovers.

"Okay, we should make an impression. Stealthy won´t work. Don´t worry I will distract them good and you take the flag."

With that said I jumped into the sea. I thought I heard Nico sigh... Anyway...

I shot into the water and swam for the backside of the island. They would get a surprise alright. A moment later I shot back out from the water and landed on the edge of the island, the sea at my back. The campers noticed me immediately.

"Who are you?" Asked the camper a guy with a mask covering his face appearing out of nowhere.

"Let´s call me Chaos."

Right after that I send him flying with a stream of water with a punching motion of myself. Finally I got their undivided attention as six camper surrounded me. Suddenly a stream of water shot towards my head which I could evade, but barely.

There had to be children of the big three here... Just Great. The next thing was a thunder bolt from above... I had to jump to the side and send another water stream towards them.

After that I went into close combat as I used my chain to pull one of them from his feet. The next one already slashed at me but I blocked it with the chain holding the sword from my face.

Another one came from the side and I kicked him in the stomach.

I evaded slash over slash over slash before I finally saw Nico waving with the flag before disappearing.

I jumped back from the camper I had just blocked and skidded to a halt at the edge, where I started.

"Well, Ladies. It has been fun, but it´s time to leave."

I just held my hand forward and a huge wave immediately covered me as it crashed into the island before me. I was in the tube so to speak.

Immediately after that I flashed to Nico.

"See? Easy as pie."

"Yeah, sadly you forgot them."

"We got the flag."

We fist bumped in victory while I grinning, before...

´BOOM´

A huge crash shook the island as a huge light came from the other side. Smoke slowly rose from there and I could only imagine who was responsible...

"Heracles..."

**Okay that´s it... As I said I didn´t want to post this just yet but I did anyway. Hope you like it anyway. This time the update won´t take as long, don´t worry! Promise.**

**Until next time ...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	26. The Masked Men

**Hello there! I know it took quite long for me to update but I have good news for those who actually still like this story! I am back on schedule from now on! Even better news... I am just about a week or so from summer holidays!- I will have much time to write- I will update more often. Well Sorry again for the wait but this time I will update on Sunday tops. Anyway enough of me let´s get on with the story.**

**Here we go again... finally...**

Artemis´ (past) PoV

I could only watch as Heracles obliterated the island with my Hunters in a flash of lightning. While my father beamed with pride, I was about to rip that Demi-God apart. Sadly we Gods were not allowed to intervene.

"Your Hunters were no match for my son, dear daughter."

At this moment I hated my father. He too was blinded by arrogance and didn´t even care for the lives of my girls. Yet he was Zeus, Father of the Gods, and I couldn´t defy him.

"Yes, father." That was all I managed through gritted teeth...

I had to admit that the boy was powerful, destroying the island, still he was just a fool with power. All men were, seemingly.

My Hunters were now at the mercy of the raging sea and the other campers, but they wouldn´t help, as Heracles commanded. _Cowards._

Different emotions flooded me, but most of all fear. Fear for the lives of my Hunters, my … family. I couldn´t stand to watch my injured girls fight for their lives against the waves as Heracles watched, standing at the edge of the main island with an arrogant smile.

Some were unconscious and were only still alive because of the help of other Hunters. All of them were battered from the impact of the lightning...

"Not so strong anymore, right, girls. Don´t worry we will save you... if you beg for your life for the great Heracles."

How dare he try to humiliate them! I dared him to ever cross my path again, so that I could _accidentally_ kill him!

"We the Hunters of Artemis, won´t beg for our lives in front of a man."

I felt pride as I heard that. Even when facing death they wouldn´t abandon their honor... Yet I couldn´t help but hope they would... I didn´t want them to die ...

Heracles seemed angered as he gritted his teeth and glared back, before he raised his hand.

"Then you shall die..."

He wouldn´t... He wasn´t allowed to take lives in this game! How can he break the only rule there is.

"Father! Can´t you see what he is about to do!"

"Calm down. He won´t kill them. He will only shock them..."

A flash lit the storm cloud above, followed by many more. Maybe he wouldn´t kill them with his shock, but they would die in the sea afterwards .

"Fath-"

"Silence, Artemis! These Games are a Trial of the Gods for the Campers to prove their worth! We will save them if necessary, but if they die, they die in honor."

I would despise my father for eternity if my Hunters were to die. He was a great Ruler and held the world from Chaos. He also held compassion, but his pride... Zeus would start a war over his pride if necessary.

And his pride was which blinded him right now...

I saw the lightning charging in the sky above, I saw the blue light shining ominously as Heracles stared down at them with a smirk.

"You shall fear the wrath of Heracles!"

Then with the wave of Heracles hand the lightning ripped through the sky. I didn´t blink but my heart was heavy. I prayed to whatever entity there was to save them.

_Please..._

Percy´s PoV

I didn´t even spare a second before I flashed across the island towards the lightning crash. When I appeared there I saw that the island of the Hunters was destroyed and Heracles stood at the edge staring down.

Anger was the only thing I could feel at that moment.

It was a Game for Zeus´sake, who would go that far just to polish his pride. Well now it was time to give him something to be really furious about.

It was easy enough to slip in the lines of his little pet soldiers and I slowly made my way towards him. I quickened my step when I saw the lightning had charged.

"You shall fear the wrath of Heracles!"

The lightning ripped through the sky... until I kicked his butt... literally.

The not so great Heracles fell forward in a clumsy fashion and hit the water head first. His face was priceless. I saw everything almost in slow motion as he first tumbled over the edge, hit a rock on his way and fell down and down and down and...

**Splash**

His lightning dissipated in midair. As everyone stared with their mouths hanging wide open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was rather awkward and I could only imagine the face Zeus was making right now as his favorite son was lying defeated in the water.

Suddenly I felt a stare burn into my back and as I looked up I saw Artemis gazing down from the platform not daring to look over at Zeus

I couldn´t help but grin... of course she didn´t see that thanks to my helmet / mask. I couldn´t quite place the look on her face. She seemed irritated, happy and angry all at the same time...

"Who are you, Demigod, to embarrass the son of Zeus!" My grin disappeared as the voice thundered everywhere.

I should have known better as to make fun of the King of the Gods, who obviously was in rage right now.

"My name is None... None-of-your-business." Okay it was really childish, but who cares?

Zeus face was now as red as a tomato.

"**YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF ZEUS?"**

"Duh... Gotta go!" With that I saved my sorry ass as I flashed back to Nico.

When I flashed into existence right in front of Nico and took my helmet off I couldn´t help but grin sheepishly.

"What did you do?"

"I took a leak...?"

Artemis´ PoV

A shudder went down my spine as I heard my fathers voice booming in the sky. I exchanged a stern glance with Thalia and she seemingly thought the same as me as she heard Zeus shout...

"**YOU DARE TO MAKE FUN OF ZEUS?"**

_Perseus couldn´t have been far..._

That fool really had to anger my father of all people, the one person I wouldn´t want him to anger... but it was Perseus, there was no helping it.

He had his reasons, he always had and I trusted him.

"Who can anger Zeus that much?" The poor innocent Zoe asked quite scared.

"I don´t know..." _I do know..._

"I hope the Hunters are okay..." Thalia said seriously, while looking in their direction.

"If Heracles attackted them..." Zoe whispered again with a fearful look in her eyes.

Now I could imagine about what happened...

"Anyway let us get another flag."

And so we went on to the middle of the island, hoping to get to a flag holder. The forest was still dark and only a bit of light glittered through as it rained. It should have been about noon but the storm clouds were now to thick to really tell.

It rained pretty hard now and I couldn´t really see far. Of course I had lowered my powers to a Demigod, a powerful one nontheless.

"Diana!" I heard Thalia´s voice shouting behind me quite a bit away. I hadn´t even noticed that we separated. Zoe was gone, too.

I turned around to go for Thalia and got quite a shock as I saw a figure standing right in front of me.

He had a typical armor on and his helmet masked his face all in black. His right hand was already raised, his index and middle finger extended only a small distance from my face away.

"Who-"

Suddenly he tipped my head with both his middle and index finger and pushed a bit, so that I lost my balance and fell back onto the ground.

_That was it._ Not only did he actually manage to sneak up on her ,but he easily put her to the ground. But he didn´t know who he was dealing with. No mere mortal could embarrass her doing something like this_... Maybe one..._

When I looked up he was already running. He must have been quite smart, but he wouldn´t get away. I was right behind him and ready to take him down.

But just before I was about to jump he turned slide to a halt turning around in one fluid motion, his sword already drawn. We were now in a deeper part of the forest and the rain didn´t reach here.

"Very well..." I also drew my hunting knives.

He seemed rather relaxed as he held his sword in front of him with one hand, yet I didn´t really saw an opening. He seemed almost taunting as he stood there.

I lost my patience and attacked him.

Surprisingly he managed to reflect my first attack. Not many did. Even more surprising was that he managed to keep up with relative ease. After he blocked another of my attacks holding his sword against my own two I pushed him back.

"Not bad, boy... Let us try that again..."

Thalia´s PoV

"Diana!"

Where the hell were the two of them. I hadn´t paid attention, but they should have... I then heard a stick or something crack behind me.

"Zoe, are you there?"

I heard another crack and I got a rather strange feeling as I expanded my spear. Out of poor reflex I turned around and deflected a small stone as a figure in black armor and a helmet rushed out from behind a tree to slash at me with his sword.

"Finally, I thought we would never find a camper." I grinned as I blocked his sword with my spear.

He seemed a bit nervous as he got into a ready stance again. This time I attacked, trying to stab him with my spear multiple times but always missing until he ducked under one of my swings and rushed to safety.

"You are good! But I am better." In an instant he suddenly rushed forwards his sword raised.

That was almost too easy... but suddenly his Shadow changed somehow and a few simple lines of shadow shot from the ground. They were solid. I managed to avoid them but he wasn´t finished and jumped off a solidified shadow at me. I was on my way back and at a disadvantage and he slashed down.

I fell on my back and held him at bay with my spear.

"Not bad, Nico..." The figure made a gesture of disappointment as he took off his helm, still holding me to the ground.

"Oh man, how´d you guess?"

"Well, you are the only Child of Hades I know..." He smirked back.

"Anyway, I think I won..." Well now was the need for something unconventional.

I extended my hand slowly towards his cheek and he really got irritated... Perfect.

"Nico..." As his grip on his sword loosened I pushed my spear up throwing his sword away. Then I kicked Nico off me, we changed positions and I quickly had my spear pointed at him.

"... never let your guard down!"

"Oh come on! Not fair!"

"Everything is allowed in war! You lose, dead boy!" I chuckled before I helped him up.

"So, where is the Seaweed Brain?"

"Three guesses." Nico simply grinned.

"Artemis..."

Nico´s PoV

Thalia and I made now our way towards Percy and Artemis. We had it planned out where to lure the girls to separate them. Of course Percy would take on Artemis … she was a goddess after all, but I´d guess there was also another reason.

We just got to see how Percy and Artemis crossed swords with a loud noise. They didn´t even notice us as they fought. Artemis seemed really into it but at the same time seemed to enjoy it.

Percy or The Masked Man held his grounds but was mostly on the defense. He was pushed back against a tree and could only roll out of harms way in the last second. Artemis was fast to turn around and hit Percy´s sword at the hilt making it fly away.

"Do you surrender, boy?" Artemis asked quite pleased with herself as Percy held his arms up in a calming manner.

I could almost see the smirk on his face when Artemis noticed that he held two chain ends, one in each hand. She looked down to see her leg was trapped in a loophole of the chain.

"You wouldn´t dare..." As she said that Percy already was in motion and pulled her leg away making her fall to the ground. She landed on her ass... what didn´t seem to be the first time.

Now Artemis was officially mad. And a mad Artemis wasn´t someone you´d want to fight. Percy noticed to as his smirk disappeared from his face, still under the mask.

"Game over, boy."

She rushed towards him with speed and immediately slashed down both of her hunting knives. Percy defended with his chain but it simply snapped in two.

"Uh-Oh"

Artemis wasn´t finished as she stabbed forward making Percy stumble back. At the end she took him down with jumping on him holding her knives to his throat.

"Really Artemis... Again?" I heard Percy´s muffled voice as he pulled of his helmet slowly. _Again? _

As Artemis realized who she was holding to the ground she actually looked quite embarrassed, while Percy only grinned. It almost looked like she blushed as she pushed off him and crossed her hands in front of her chest, still holding her hunting knives.

She said nothing for a moment before looking up again triumphantly.

"I think you need lessons in sword fighting, boy."

"Well but you lost..." Thalia, Artemis and I both stared at him as we were all witness to his defeat.

Percy however still grinned and suddenly took out two flags. At that Artemis eyes widened and she seemed to look for _her _flag in her back pocket. She looked disbelievingly at him.

"When did you...?"

"That is a secret for me to know, my lady."

**Okay that´s it for now I hope you liked it, I didn´t, as always xDD Well if you have critic too severe for a review PM me. An E-Mail is good for me too... My address would be ****nicotiffan **** (If you can guess what that anagram is for you are good xD) **

**Anyway I hope you still enjoyed reading it and if you have any Fanfictions that have something in common with mine than please suggest them to me! I´d love to read those! I hope to read you soon. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	27. Nemesis

**Hello there! First things first. As I read my reviews...( Thanks to everyone!^^) I came across a rather important message of one fanfiction member and I want to share it with you:**

**[…]**

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

**(Dowy Sixst Haevens^^)**

**written by Anonymous Legacy**

**So I totally agree with all those people who signed here and if you are interested in keeping a site of free fanfictions for all to write on and of course are the same opinion as ´us´ , please try to do something.**

**Anyway sorry for the long AN but I think it is important.**

**Well then enjoy the chapter if you can xD**

**Here we go...**

Artemis´ PoV

I was still in a shock of embarrassment. Not because I was ´defeated´, not even because I was defeated by a, now, grinning boy. It was only because he had been so close to me.

I got a warm feeling from being close to him... _again._

And I liked it.

Still...

I was angry. Very angry. And slowly the warm feeling turned into a raging heat. And eventually his grin disappeared and he hid the flags again.

"Nico... Code Red... Maneuver Delta 6."

_What was he talking about? _I turned around to look at the other boy, but he too was just as confused as I. A moment after I turned around, however his expression of confusion changed into shock.

"Percy, you traitor!"

When I turned back Perseus was already quite a bit off running as if there was no tomorrow. This poor _fool._

I got my bow out taking aim and then fired three arrows. Two nailing him to a tree by his sleeves and the third as a warning shot between his legs...

"Woah!... That was pretty close Arte..."

I was already in front of him before he could finish my name, as I just glared.

"You think you could get away with this?"

Thalia and Nico arrived shortly after, panting a little.

"You would have left me there, wouldn´t you?"

"Ehmm...,yea- I mean no. If I had wanted to leave you hanging I could have just disappeared right?"

As I studied his face, it seemed as if a realization had struck him and he wanted to punch himself.

"Anyway... I hope we are not interrupting _something_?" Thalia winked at me, as I felt the heat rise again.

"No, why would you?" Perseus asked certainly not getting anything. _Fortunately... or not..._

Thalia face palmed and Nico tried to suppress his laughter, but before any of them could say anything, I intervened.

"Where is Zoe?" I looked over to Thalia who knew seemingly nothing and then towards Nico.

"We haven´t seen her eith-"

"Help me!" The cry I identified as Zoe´s ripped through the forest just then and we all tensed up.

Of course I first had to free Perseus... or not... He had already vanished, the arrows left struck in the tree. Thalia had already taken off running as she shouted for me.

"Come on let´s go!"

_There is barely a single second of peace in my life with Perseus. _

Thalia´s PoV

Nico and I immediately rushed of towards the cry. Artemis was up front now having passed us earlier.

Suddenly Artemis stopped.

Of course Nico and I also came to a halt. As we saw what was stopping her. It was a blonde boyin an armor with a cocky smile, but his eyes were different they seemed eerily yellow...I hoped it was the sun playing tricks on me.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked sharply, glaring at the boy.

"That is none of your concern, _Lady Artemis._" His grin never left his face as he leaned against a tree.

Okay now he officially was eery.

"How do you..."

"That is also not important. I only cannot allow you to pass here just yet."

Artemis was about to take him down when his cocky grin became even wider.

"You don´t want to break the rules do you, my Lady?"

She growled, yet he was right technically she wasn´t allowed to actually intervene... that wasn´t a problem as long as no one recognized her... but now.

"Thalia." That was all she needed to say before I rushed off to engage him in did tick me off as he seemingly dodge without trouble. He hadn´t even moved his sword to block yet it was just held loosely in his hand.

He pissed me off.

I swung my blade in anger at his head and again there was that eery grin. He suddenly ducked and pushed me backwards. I tried to regain balance but he was already on me again and all I could do was bringing my sword up to block. I stood with my back against a tree... Great.

Suddenly a shadow formed behind him and tried to slash him. It was Nico. The strange boy just did a backflip over his sword ad jumped back.

"Now, now. That was pretty unfair."

Nico let out a low growl. "Let´s shut his mouth, Pinecone-face."

"Alright dead boy."

Now we rushed both at him. I was first to strike and ducked out of the way for Nico. Yet again we were easily blocked. We attacked and attacked in perfect sync but he somehow got away.

"Plan B then."

Again I slashed downwards and he blocked. This time however I held him down for a moment and then electicity shot through my blade.

"Got´cha!"

He released his blade and went back, taking out daggers. Nico however was ready and he willed the shadows to bind him. He could dodge the first few but in the end he didn´t stand a chance and was bound to the ground.

"Now, who are you?"

Nico´s PoV

The yellow eyed freak as I´d like to call him suddenly began laughing madly and both Thalia and I shared a confused look.

"HAHAHA. You think you have defeated me? You think, you won? You haven´t seen anything yet!"

Suddenly his eyes began to glow, his whole body actually. A second later a fire broke loose in a circle around him and we were forced to jump back.

I saw how my shadows were slowly erased by the freakish yellow light of the fire.

"Try to take me down now!"

He now had totally lost it as he again laughed madly. I knew it, he had the _crazy eyes._

With a wave of his hand another line of fire came towards me and I could only jump out of the way as everything it touched turned to ashes. I also saw Artemis who jumped back with a look of frustration at not being able to help.

He began to shoot flames after each of us but we were able to avoid them pretty good. He left a line of flames each time he waved.

"Then let´s try this." He suddenly raised his hands and the flames got sucked above him slowly forming a giant... _dragon._

"You got to be kidding me..."

"Try to avoid this!" The flame dragon seemed to roar as it curved through the air flying towards Thalia at top speed. I saw her activating her shield as the dragon clashed against the shield turning into a stream of flames again, which was reflected everywhere.

After a moment of holding up she was overpowered and thrown back by the force. My eyes widened in fear as I saw Thalia´s limb body fall to the ground.

"Thalia!" I ran towards her at full speed ignoring the flames which burned me and got to the ground next to Thalia.

"Enough!" I heard Artemis shout as a wave of air pushed over the fire taking it out.

I however had different concerns. I looked over Thalia and saw slight burns.

"You can´t die, come on Thals! Please!"

Thalia was still breathing! _Thank Zeus._

The fiend finally sank to his knees as he was pushed down by the pure will of Artemis. I took Thalia in my arms and leaned her against a tree.

"You will never beat _us!_ We are invincible! Chaos shall ensue! The era of the Gods is over!"

His body finally fell to the ground unconscious, but before we could get even near him, a swirl of darkness appeared besides him.

A female figure clad into a cloak, all in black formed.

"My my, this boy just can´t leave his mouth shut. Well, I will be taking him... " Without another word she disappeared again taking the boy with her.

Artemis stood there for a moment saying nothing but then she finally turned to me.

"Is Thalia alright?"

"Yeah."

Percy´s PoV

I had suddenly felt a disruption. I didn´t know how else I could describe this feeling. It was a sudden strike to my head and I just had an out of order kind of feeling. I knew that something was about to happen...It was like a intuition.

"Where is-"

With that as the last thing I heard I flashed out and reappeared in the shadow of the forest looking at a small clearing. My eyes widened a fraction when I saw Zoe.

She looked terrified with tears in her eyes towards someone I couldn´t make out just then, and she crawled back with her sword shivering in her hand.

"Please... I-I..." She whispered full of fear.

And then I finally saw her attacker. It was Heracles... who else? He looked rather pissed off. And slowly walked towards her with his sword in hand.

"Well this time there is no one to save you, titan." He slowly raised his sword.

"Help!"

I couldn´t stand it anymore. I was about to grab my sword and tear that bastard to shreds. But suddenly someone else took action. I hadn´t even felt the persons presence at all... Yeah well I could do that now...

Yet the blade of Heracles was easily intercepted.

"Who the Hades are you?" Heracles was mad again.

I could imagine why. Even I was surprised to see the person wearing an armor that indicated a female. Well... yeah...

Her face however was covered by her helmet, and only her black hair was visible. And of course her eyes. They were kind of special. They were in an beautiful icy blue color, and for a moment they even seemed to glow.

"You shall die too!" Heracles lost his temper... again.

Again I was tempted to intervene but as I saw her swiftly avoiding Heracles blade I almost grinned.

She danced around him with ease and Heracles was now only swinging in rage.

"I will show you!" The next thing that happened was the best.

Heracles took a wide swinging motion and she let his sword slide against hers guiding it to the side. With a simple flick of her hand she then disarmed him. Heracles expression was priceless.

I liked that girl already.

"Are you alright?" The mysterious girl spoke with a muffled and yet soft voice as she offered Zoe her hand.

Zoe looked up at her and nodded with a weak smile reaching out to her too.

"I am fine. Thank you."

Suddenly I heard a cracking sound getting louder and then something that looked like a black crescent moon, from the side, shot between the two girls, also ripping through the earth. After that it dispersed in black particles.

"What are you doing. We are not here to make friends." A cold indifferent voice spoke up.

I saw a boy about my age with black hair walking with a black sword held in one hand. He was rather muscular and had sharp features with a black armor visible on his chest and a black cloak. But again it were the eyes that picked my interest. This time they looked almost purple and they looked emotionless.

"Sorry..." The girl bowed her head in... _fear?_

"You are coming with us." He looked over at Heracles.

Heracles finally seemed to get out of his shock and began glaring at the boy.

"Don´t you dare to command me!" Lightning began to flash around Heracles wildly for a moment slashing out everywhere.

The boy however just looked at him, rather bored.

"Silence." With that comment Lines of light materialized which were connected through joints. They almost looked like ... a _constellation._

They immediately hurled at Heracles and bound him as his powers ceased. Lastly he fell to the ground unconsciously.

The mysterious boy then turned his attention towards Zoe and seemed to contemplate about something.

"I will just dispose of her." The girls eyes widened in shock as he just raised his sword.

What the Hades was wrong with this guy. He just decided over the fate of a life so easily as if it didn´t matter in the least. Heracles being tied was funny... _Disposing_ of Zoe not so much.

"Wait..." The girl spoke up but it was too late he had already released one of his black waves with a swing of his sword.

_Not with me..._

I flashed in front of Zoe and held my hand up to stop it. Again I felt the surge of power as my eyes flashed once again black.

As the two forces clashed the earth shook again and ripped apart. It subsided after a while leaving everything around wrecked. Only the space behind me wasn´t erased.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Alec Syaitan."

Suddenly a portal appeared behind him in a dark swirl. The girl glanced back but then walked in. With a wink of his hand _Alec _Whatever hurled the still unconscious Heracles through the portal. Then he himself turned to leave.

"Wait!" I tried to run after him but he just held out his hand and I was pushed back.

"It is not yet time ,Perseus Jackson."

**Well thanks for reading and of course I hope you liked it^^ If not, welcome to the club xD **

**I would like to give a _Special Thanks_ to _Danwarnes_ for the character of Alec Syaitan. It is his and he gave me the suggestion so THANK YOU and sorry if I ,well, changed him a bit or portrayed him wrongly. ^^**

**Anyway I hope to read you soon! Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	28. Declaration of War

**Well here is the next Chapter! I know it took a while again, but believe me it get´s harder to get this story forward. I still try to make Chapters as good as possible and believe me if I say, I sometimes need several attempts at a chapter and it still doesn´t seem good.**

**Anyway, I want to THANK YOU all for reviewing since it does motivate me a great deal to write on. Okay that´s it for now so I hope you can enjoy this Chapter...**

**Here we go... **

Thalia´s PoV

"...lia! Thalia! Wake up!"

I fought back the pain in my head as I heard a familiar voice. I had to have hit my head pretty hard. I couldn´t really remember what happened as I slowly opened my eyes to see Nico leaning over me and looking concerned to no end.

I grinned up at him as I spoke still soft. "Hey Nico..."

"Thalia! Thank Zeus!" His features immediately lit up and he hugged me for what felt like an hour. It was an incredibly warm feeling and I liked having Nico close... until I heard a cough from behind Nico.

"Sorry to interrupt you..." Artemis looked away as she spoke, but seemed a bit amused.

It was then that I notice what a position we were in. Nico on top of me hugging me madly against a tree and I snuggling into his neck with a goofy smile.

I couldn´t help the blush from appearing all over my face as I felt the heat rise. Of course I did what needed to be done and shoved him off, making him fall back dumbly, as I leaned against the tree. Now Artemis had something against me... I had to change the subject...

"What happened?" At that Nico was jumping off the ground and grinned at me.

"You got your ass kicked, Pinecone-face!" _Ohh how I hated him. He would pay for that later..._

But I remembered now. There was that eerie crazy yellow eyes guy. Then I remembered all the flames and the heat and then I fell unconscious.

I gave him a death glare before I turned to Artemis who looked off into the distance worriedly. And then I remembered. _Zoe!_

Despite my pain that came with the burns and the movement I stood up, shakily. I would have fallen back if not for Nico catching me.

"We have to find Zoe!"

"Zoe is save. She is being treated at Camp-Halfblood." That confused me. I thought we were still at the Battlefield and why else would Artemis look that worried?

"How..." Artemis fixed me in her gaze for a moment.

"It seems we were sent back by my Father shortly after you fell unconscious."

That made sense... kind off... but something was off here. Artemis still seemed worried as she gazed into the distance again. And then it hit me...

"Where is Percy?"

For a moment silence settled in. Then Artemis sighed in sorrow.

"I do not know."

Percy´s PoV

_Alec Syaitan..._

_I would so kick this pricks ass the next time!_

I heard the thunder rumbling in the sky above as the lightning flashed dangerously again. That could only mean that Zeus knew that something happened to the greatest Prick of Olympus of all Times.

For a moment I wondered where Zoe was, but then after a moment of sensing around I wondered where everyone had disappeared to. As far as I could tell I was the only one left on the island.

Now that was not good, as there were only two explanations.

One... the all knowing, all seeing Gods of Olympus didn´t notice me... _yeah fat chance I know_... or...

"Don´t move, Demigod!"

The voice of Artemis rang through my ears and sadly it wasn´t the _cuddly_ one. Worst case scenario would have been me without a head right now, but I was lucky...

I slowly turned around to see Artemis in a silvery attire with her silver glowing bow pointed right at me. Not forgetting her dangerous flashing eyes...

"Make one wrong move and you die." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke, while I reached for my sword and...

"I give up!" … threw at away holding my hands up in defeat.

"Not too dumb, for a man." She let her bow fall and snapped with her fingers only for us to teleport.

As I blinked once the scenery had already changed and I stood now before the twelve Olympians. Behind me, now the abyss leading back to earth as I found myself on the God´s platform or island...

Zeus stood before me fury written all over his face as he held onto his master bolt. Now if I had the choice between falling to my death behind and standing near Zeus up front the choice wasn´t hard. Falling, definitely falling to death.

"**Who are you mortal!"**

_Oh damn... Now what?_

"Eh..." I answered seeming very intelligent."

"**Speak!" **_Ohh he was pissed... again. Not bad. Twice in one day._

_So now I had a problem. I couldn´t just tell them... Hi my name is Percy Jackson and I kinda come from the future to save the world... or could I?_

Well delaying tactics. My name shouldn´t be too bad and it´s ancient too so...

"My name is Perseus." Inwardly I couldn´t help but smirk as Zeus grumbled and Artemis just glared at me.

Okay, now something had to happen to save me. I didn´t know. Maybe the sun falling from the sky or the the earth splitting apart...

"**Do not mock me, mort-"**

Suddenly the whole earth shook creating a disturbance even in the atmosphere, so that even the flying island was affected. I almost toppled over the edge, forgetting that I could fly anyway it seemed rather dangerous, but surprisingly the past Artemis grabbed my hand. On another glance I saw that the eyes of the woman were closed.

I stood against the wall almost horizontally as I was only held by Artemis herself. As I looked down I saw that there was now a whole island that formed the face of a woman.

_Well, not exactly what I expected but close enough._

I had seen it somewhere before, I just couldn´t recall where. The twelve god´s however seemed to remember it as their faces contorted in horror at seeing the seemingly peaceful sleeping ´women´. Even the all powerful Zeus seemed to falter a bit.

Artemis pulled me back on and immediately let go of my hand before turning away quickly.

_Well, at least she had always had her good points._

Then a hollow yet soft voice echoed seemingly through the whole world as the time seemed to freeze.

"**Gods of Olympus, your time as the Ruler of this World will soon be over.** **My Children shall once again conquer this world and you shall be banned into Tatarus for all Eternity. Your only Hope, the Hero of Olympus fell.**

At that Zeus Wrath was once again let loose as storms raged over the earth.

" **In seven days the Giants, the Destroyers of the Gods will rise, so this world shall be cleansed of Gods and Chaos will once again prevail."**

Now all the Olympians stood and looked down at the smiling face of the woman, as the End of the World was foretold.

"**The War is declared, the prophecy shall be fulfilled and your fate is sealed..."**

The earth began to form again as wateronce again claimed the land and the island sank into the deep

sea. Once again I spoke before thinking and turned everyone´s eyes on me.

"Well that was an impressive speech..."

_At least **I** didn´t have to tell them..._

Nico´s PoV

_Silence..._

Everything was in a deathly silence as the Declaration of War hollowed through the Camp. No body dared to speak, as they all feared the might of the Earth Goddess.

They were all in despair.

Now, I understood why they kidnapped that _Hero. _It made all sense. Without the Hero of Olympus the Gods couldn´t defeat the Giants and that would mean the End.

We were in a tent in Camp-Halfblood as the declaration began and were pretty far from the island, yet we still could see the God´s platform and the side of the face. It drove fear in the Demi-Gods heart to see, Gaea the Goddess of the Earth, rising.

Even Thalia seemed a bit shocked. Zoe would have fainted again if she would have been awake and Artemis... well she seemed to have different worries as she gazed at the flying isle.

The world went back to normal after the Goddess once again disappeared into the earth.

"Well, that was creepy..."

"Say what, dead boy..." I grinned at Thalia as she seemed to be back to normal.

"Well now, where the Hades is Percy at a time like this?"

"Knowing Percy he couldn´t have been too far from the giant face coming from the earth..."

Our musings were interrupted as a lightning bolt hit the middle of the camp signaling the arrival of the Olympians in all their... smaller versions... glory.

As I looked over al of them I saw that Artemis was fuming as if something or someone did embarrass her... _Well that could only mean Percy wasn´t too far away..._

Most Demi-God´s were now assembled before the Olympians, looking at them expectantly, with what seemed like their last ray of Hope in their eyes.

"**Demi-Gods! Do not fear our enemies, for they shall fear us! Do not falter under their menace! Fight!**

Zeus voice boomed through the skies and actually motivated all the warriors as they shouted in agreement.

"**Fight for Olympus and fight for Humanity ! Do not fear Death, for it is an Honor for Demi-Gods to receive in battle! You are the Hope of Olympus! We shall show them what we are made off and banish them to Tartarus once and for all!"**

Again a wave of cheer went through the lines of Demi-Gods, as they listened to Zeus speech.

"**Heroes will rise in this Battle of Gods and they shall be remembered for all the times! Demi-Gods! Follow us into the Battle and we shall achieve victory!"**

_Okay... Now he just over does it... _

I looked over at Thalia who already seemed to be out of the speech for a while now. I was really glad that she was okay. She was far to reckless to be left alone but that´s what the dead boy is there for...

I really cared for her...

I shook my head to clear me of those thoughts and just heard the end of the _glorious_ speech.

"**...For Olympus!"**

I didn´t understand why, but yet again the crowds roared along... _Well, he was Zeus after all._

After that the King of the Gods turned around took one meaningful glance at past Artemis and vanished after she nodded. It seemed the Hunter´s just got a quest... and sadly I could think of only one think that was important at the moment.

_Well then back to being a Wolf..._

Diana´s/Artemis´ PoV

I couldn´t believe that idiot! He leaves me... us... behind to rescue Zoe on his own... like always, can escape me and then he manages to get caught by _me?_

_Well he should have escaped again anyway...still.._

_What an idiot!_

_...Leaving me behind..._

I looked out at the ocean, reflecting the full moon on it´s surface._ It was peaceful for a moment._

Of course I heard the speech from my Father even from far away about the ´Death as Heroes´ and saving the world... It was always the same...

It was then that I noticed someone... or something next to me... lingering in the shadow of a cloud concealed from the moonlight.

As I turned to look, I saw deep sea green eyes looking back as a black wolf sat peacefully at the edge of the cliff a few feet next to me.

"Perseus..."

I said his name softly as his gaze was fixated on me... which I found rather nice... before I looked back ahead at the moon again. I closed my eyes for a moment in thought before I began to speak my heart out.

" … I know that you want to save everyone. I know that you only want to protect your friends, but when you shoulder everything by yourself your friends will worry... I will worry."

I felt the wolfs gaze still on me and I hoped that he would actually understand what I mean.

"You are a Hero, Perseus and I admire your bravery as well as your loyalty still, don´t go off sacrificing yourself. We will help you..."

I said what I wanted as I slowly turned around to leave, but one thing he should also realize...

"And... Perseus? "

The wolf turned around again.

"If you ever run off alone, like this again..." I gave him a meaningful glare and I guess he understood as his eyes widened. Then I went on into the darkness of the forest. Still I couldn´t bring out my last thought...

_Perseus, I love you..._

**I hope you liked it. I know there isn´t any action in here but there also have to be Chapters like this sometimes... If you didn´t like it. I still am open for rewriting Chapters.**

**Okay now I have a ...request I guess. If there is any one of you who read or write Bleach Fanfictions I would like to get a few recommendations (if it´s not asking too much) and possibly would like to exchange ideas. I really love to read Fanfictions... Anyway just PM me if you want if not, still Thanks for reading this far...**

**I really do hope you still like this Fanfic and hope to read you soon. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	29. Back to Black

**Hello there I know it´s been a long time, but believe me this time it wasn´t up to me. Anyway I don´t want to throw the excuses towards you and hope you understand the way of life are sometimes cruel. Well first off THANKS FOR REVIEWING! You are the best^^!**

**Next thing is I was asked to update more reguraly since it seems to have com out of hand... You are totally right, but I can´t just say I will update every week because I need some time to think things through... but your are right... Let´s get this straight I will try to update within ten days, so you won´t have to wait a month...**

**I can´t promise anything though. I know what it feels like to endlessly wait for an update believe me...**

**Well only thing I can say is sorry and I hope you can bear with it...**

**Anyway I am talking too much... **

**Here we go...**

Nico´s PoV

It was still in the middle of the night as the Hunters came together on request of Artemis. The group of girls and wolves were assembled around a small campfire, which flickered light into the darkness. The eyes of the wolves reflected the light as they stalked around the group simply watching.

It was kinda scary ...

I lived in the underworld for most of my life and saw many things one would consider freaking scary and still, the wolves I was among gave me the creeps. I was about the only wolf who looked scared among it´s own kind.

Just then I saw _Diana _coming from one direction looking as stoic as ever, but she seemed kinda preoppucied as she silently sat down next to Thalia and Zoe. I saw Thalia giving her a glance as she leaned over a bit.

"Where have you been, my Lady?"

She was only met with silence as she didn´t even seem to register Thalia´s presence, that however gave me as well as seemingly Thalia a good idea where she was, or with whom...

"Hunters." My attention was once again brought back to the campfire where Artemis now stood with a few shadows flickering across her face as the campfire danced around wildly with a breeze.

I hadn´t even seen her coming...

"We have a quest of utmost importance. If we fail that might just be the end of Olympus."

_No pressure there..._

Still the Hunters kept quiet only looking at Artemis with respect in their eyes.

"We are to rescue, the son of Zeus, _Heracles_."

She spat his name out with venom in her voice and all the expressions hardened. For a moment everyone seemed to hold back a growl.

_I wonder what I missed this time..._

"But, my Lady-" One of the Hutresses spoke up in protest only to be silenced with the raise of Artemis´ hand.

"I am aware of his _actions. _I myself despise this boy..." A few grunts of aggreement followed that statement, before she went on.

"... still he is the favored son of Zeus himself and should we believe the Prophecy of the Old we stand no chance against the Giants without him."

Artemis looked disgusted at the thought that she had to rely on Heracles and I myself agreed.

_I´d say the world was beter off without him... How ironic..._

The Prophecy of the Old Artemis talked about however picked my interest. I knew that since ancient times there were Great Prophecies that brought about Heroes. My best friend was one of those Heroes... I guess I should have paid more attention in history classes ... or at least should have attented one.

"We shall rescue _him _from the enemy."

Silence reigned once again as all the hunters looked down again a bit angry.

"But, my Lady... We only have seven days and we don´t know where they have taken him."

Well it seemed true but Artemis didn´t wave in the least. Her expression even hardened a bit. Yet again everyone focused on the Goddess of the moon as a eerie glint appeared in her eyes.

"There is only one place, where they could hide the boy from the Olympians..."

The indication was all to clear and still some seemed to fear the reality as it dawned them where they had to go... The sund slowly began rising covering the world in light. And still it seemed full of dread as it slowly crept over the forest.

"I will have to visit my uncle..."

_Oh yeah. Home sweet home._

"We are going into the underworld."

Artemis´ PoV

I couldn´t remember any of this. It felt strange... Of course it sounded logically since we changed the flow of time... but it still felt off. We were changing the past to let _our_ future prevail and still this couldn´t possibly be since I couldn´t remember.

I was the only one of the Time travelers that already existed. That would mean I would alter my own life.

As I complitated this I couldn´t shake this feeling of fear.

_What if I, as I am, would cease to exist? What if I simply vanished in time?_

_What if I wouldn´t meet Percy in the future?_

_What if..._

"Diana?"

I was brought back out of my own horror scenarios as I saw Zoe looking at me intently.

It was now the midle of the day as the group of Hunters followed my other self´s lead all with determined looks. Thalia was riding on the back of Nico who looked like a pack mule with all the backs that hung off of him. His tongue stuck out as he panted giving Thalia pleading looks as she just huffed and urged him to move faster.

The boy almost had my pity... _Almost._

The other hunters mostly kept to themself silently as they seemed to dread the journey to the underworld.

Percy, however was still gone. He hadn´t returned since the talk I had with him last night. _And here I thought I made myself clear._

"Is something troubling you, Diana?"

Zoe spoke up again and I couldn´t help but raise an eyebrow. She was just attacked by Heracles, almost dying and here she was still covered in bandages worrying about _me._

_I knew I chose her for a reason... other than her skill..._

I couldn´t help but smile at the young titan who was still green and yet tried to help me. At that moment the memory of her dying flashed through my mind, but it didn´t seem too clear.

"It´s nothing... just thinking about my _past_..."

Zoe listened intently but turned back ahead as I finished. She seemed to smile nonchalantly as she simply walked on besides me.

"I think you shouldn´t be troubled by the past so much... It won´t bring you forward." At that she turned to me once again with a small smile adorning her features. "I would know..."

I could only look with pity at her for a second as I knew her story. She was a Titan shunned by her own kind and basically all alone. She was even betrayed by the person she risked everything for... Heracles was the one man I despised the most.

He was powerful... but other than that he was the lowest of the low. Father´s judgement was clouded by pride as he choose his favorite.

"I too was chained by my past and I feared it for a long time. I dreaded the moment I would meet He- _him _again. I couldn´t do anything because I only looked back, but that changed when Lady Artemis found me... She gave me a purpose and a future to look forward to."

I smiled despite all my trouble as I looked on with pride. But then something changed in her demenor as she got a pink hue on her cheeks.

"And also ... S_omeone else _saved me from my _past._"

For a moment I only stared at her, not really understanding what she was getting at. As I looked over again I saw her fidgeting with her fingers as she turned away from me.

Then it dawned on me...

_Oh no... she couldn´t mean..._

I felt a pang of jealousy well up in my heart, but strange enough my anger wasn´t turned towards Zoe but rather the one that won her affection.

Of course I wouldn´t act on such a humane feeling. I was a Goddess after all and stood above those feelings, especially towards a man.

Then again he would need to be _punished _for being gone this long anyway.

I felt my mood immediately turn as I thought about this and smiled ... maybe evilly...

_Perseus..._

Percy´s PoV

I couldn´t tell how long I sat there on my own just looking out over the sea staring at the moon since Artemis was gone. I still thought over her words and couldn´t keep a warm feeling from taking in my whole being.

It wasn´t the fact that she threatened me... It wasn´t fear...

It was something else.

I knew she cared... She cared about _me_...

I always held my distance towards her. That didn´t mean I wanted to. Truth was I _liked, really liked her_... I didn´t want to eloberate this but one fact always remained in the back of my mind, however much I liked her.

She was a Goddess... The Goddess that hated men more than anyone else. She even took an oath on the River of Styx.

_Still I felt like we got nearer..._

The moon reflecting in the waters surface provided a beautiful glow and it remembered me of her yet again. An illusion just out of reach...

A few waves disorted the image and slowly the world got darker, the light of the moon dimmed and it´s reflection disappeared as the water seemingly went black.

And darkness began to swirl over the water surface slowly forming a figure. It took the form of a familiar young woman with flowing black hair with a black dress and light points all over it. She was the personification of the night... or the darkness.

Oh I would never forget _her_...

A shiver went down my spine as she smiled. I myself formed back into human form as she slowly walked over the water towards me with a sway. I inclined my head in a small nod before I spoke.

"Nyx..."

"That would be one of my names. Long time no see, Perseus."

I was a bit surprised as she seemingly remembered me... from the future. But somehow I expected it. Her aproaching form... her presence alone put me on edge.

"What do you want?" The woman stopped short of reaching still standing on the water creating light waves as I stood at the bank.

"My, my straight to the point I see."

I only looked on waiting for her to continue.

"I want you Perseus."

Well that caught me a bit off guard, as she began walking on shore around me I only looked ahead.

"You can´t win this war. You don´t know who you are dealing with..."

She whispered mysteriously in my ear with a strange glint to her eyes as she touched my cheek from behind.

"You think you have Chaos on your side? You don´t know anything young Hero."

At that I turned towards the goddess with a questioning look, but she already moved on in the circle

around me with a smile.

"You know only half at best..."

I really didn´t know what she meant, but since the first time I met with Nyx I thought of her as mysterious. I couldn´t even begin to guess what she thought. There was much more to her than she told me...

"Chaos is not only balance, but also destruction. Two sides of one medal young one. Even if you defeat your foes now, the world will fall in the end..." She now stood in front of me again as she gazed far away with a smile playing on her lips.

I was so focused on her every word that I couldn´t say anything.

"I won´t give tup on this world... I won´t give the Olympians up... I shall fight until the end."

At that she turned around with another smile a smirk almost as she slowly receded back onto the water...

"Very well Perseus. I shall give you your chance."

Now she almost grinned insanely as if this was for her entertainment alone...

"Shall we meet again, Hero of Olympus."

With that she dispersed in a swirl of darkness and the darkness disappeared with her. It was then that I noticed the sun already on the horizon...

That was strange, but seemed normal for me though...

I couldn´t help the feeling of dread that overcame me and I felt that I forgot something. Than I realized how long I must have been gone...

_Oh no ... Artemis is going to be mad!_

Thalia´s PoV

"Where are we going?"

This question nagged me the whole time. _Diana _now walked besides me and Nico and I could finally ask her. I knew of course that we were on our way to the underworld... but we would need an entrance.

I was met with silence.

I decided to avert my attention to something else as I rode on... Where the hell was Percy again?

I looked up only to be blended by the sun as it´s light glistened. I didn´t pay attention and so I fell forward face first into the mud as Nico stopped aprubtly.

As I stood up I was about to wipe that wolfish grin off his face as my eyes fell on the ship that shadowed over us. It was an large old greek sail ship that lay before us on the ocean.

I couldn´t help but gape at this and wached for a while until I noticed I was alone all the others having already boarded the ship.

"Come on Thalia! Get on!"

Zoe called waving as the ship already began moving out ... without me! I ran as fast as she could and barely managed to grab the hand of her friend as I was dragged on board.

I saw Nico sniggering and hit him on the head immediately.

I took a deep breath before I felt the ocean air rush past me as we sailed fast across the waves...

Of course me being me I didn´t exactly know much about ancient sailing and all but we got quite a bit away from the shore...

Then I saw Diana at the head of the ship looking ahead with a far away gaze.

"My Lady, where are we going?" She glanced back and gave what I could only identify as an amused smile before she spoke.

"You will see..."

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as I saw her... _amused._

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky darkened as rain rattled down on us. Lightning flashes were accompanied by thunder and slowly a whirlpool formed in front of the ship.

Artemis times two looked on calmly towards the phenomenon as if they saw it everyday...

Out of the hole the vortex created came a black stone platform almost as big as an island. That seemed strange...

Suddenly everything went silent. The storm dispersed leaving only the dark clouds behind.

"The entrance to the underworld, controlled by both Poseidon and Zeus."

My eyes widened in realization as the black platform split in two and began cracking outward. Darkness reeked out of the door as it silently opened.

_Now what ... just jump in?_

I wish I hadn´t even though this as suddenly three giant hell hound heads shot out from the portal. They also seemed to be made of darkness as they glared at the ship. The ship was easily overshadowed by the hell hound...

_Cerberus._

Suddenly the one in the middle opened it´s jaws revealing sharp teeth as it descended upon the ship. I could only see inside the abyss of the creatures maw.

_That´s it ... We are dead..._

Then darkness covered everything.

**Thanks for reading... I hope you liked it... I don´t really know like always^^ If you have a comment Review or PM me. If you want to complain only PM me^^ I will try to fix the grammar in the chapters some time so sorry for the mistakes... I am still only german xD**

**Okay I hope you actually liked it and hope to read you soon until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	30. Shadows in the Dark

**Well hello there, here I am again. I haven´t much to say this time other than THANKS for REVIEWING it really, well... feeds my ego :d Okay if you have complains please PM me... Anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy if you can.**

**Here we go...**

Percy´s PoV

_Damn! Where are they?_

I shot through the forest trying to get to the group of Huntresses that already sat out towards the Underworld. Nyx had me distracted for quite some time with her blabber... I had to say she was one strange figure. I didn´t even know what to think of her. I couldn´t tell if she was lying, actually telling the truth or outright just playing with me. I knew however that I would meet her again one way or the other.

Now however I had greater problems. I had to catch up to Artemis, her Hunters, Thalia Nico and … _Artemis. _She would definitely not be really _happy, _when she noticed that I had yet again disappeared.

_It wasn´t even my fault!_

Finally I shot out of the trees and reached the sea site. I knew they were somewhere around here, because of my awesome sense of smell, being a wolf and all. However when I looked on I saw that the sky darkened and the water eerily still. The silence that followed after that was gloomy.

_Well they can´t be far from that..._

I changed back into my human form and after jumping into my element I propelled forward. The swirling clouds in the distance gave me a pretty good idea where exactly they were. I didn´t need long to notice a ship right in the middle of the phenomena, as I came to a halt before a platform that seemed to have risen from the sea.

These were the Gates of Hell, the ancient ones anyway. I thought it far to troublesome to get out on the sea and then enter through these eerily black gates. Well, who in their right minds would even want to travel to Hades in the first place?

…

Finally the doors opened with out so much as a noise before darkness escaped. It looked like a shallow sea of darkness as some black dust swirled around, slowly rising from it. A second later three heads slowly rose from the abyss, their glowing eyes fixated on the ship as they bared their teeth.

_Cerberus..._

Well now the question was... How to get in? As I looked the dog over I didn´t think he would just move out of the way and sqeezing by didn´t seem possible with the massive hound. Well just beat him back down could be a bit hard but...

Before I could finish my thoughts Cerberus´ middle head opened it´s jaws wide and before I could even begin to think what he was doing the ship on the water disappeared between his fangs. For a moment I could only gape like a fish as the dog rose again, the ship having disappeared and started to recede with it´s other two heads...

"Not with me doggie!" I quickly shot out of the water as I dragged a huge wave after me attacking the monster dog.

Well I got all the attention I could have hoped for as the heads snapped to me and fixated me in their glare before I slashed them. I drowned the three heads... for a moment.

After that my triumphant smirk disappeared as the water screen vanished. It revealed three pissed off heads of Cerberus now not only glaring but also growling at me with smoke escaping their maws.

"You don´t like baths...?" I could only chuckle nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

Great I just had to go and piss off the biggest dog in existence with the biggest and sharpest teeth in existence, who could also breath fire. Go Percy...

_He did eat my friends..._

The longer Ithought about it the stranger it got to me. There were not one but two Goddesses on the ship and if they wanted to they could have just destroyed the Guard of Hell. So why didn´t they? They let themselve be swallowed...

Slowly my mouth formed an O-shape as it finally got through.

The Hell Hound allowed them entrance... Not the Gate was the actual way to the underworld but the Gatekeeper, which is pretty disgusting thinking about where they come out...

Still...

"Sorry... I guess?"

The Hell Hound didn´t seem to be very forgiving as the Flames of Hades enveloped me.

Artemis´ PoV

"We are going to die!"

This girl was really good in geeting on my nerves as she had her eyes closed tightly as she repeatedly chanted.

"Thalia, shut up! We are not dead!"

I couldn´t help myself as that girl aggravated me to no end. Zoe wasn´t off much better but at least she was silent... deathly silent. As I looked over to her I could tell that it wasn´t because she was calm...

"W-We.. We... We were eaten..."

The girl had a horror struck expression on her face as she whispered that to herself. The only one who didn´t seem shocked out of our little group was Nico, who silently sat ther in his wolf´s form looking out at the darkness we floated in known as Styx, along the walls of Erebus. Well he was _his son after all..._

After I said that however Nico fell to the ground unconscious. I could only sigh and face palm...

My thoughts came to a sudden halt as I registered something, or better yet I _didn´t _register something, again. I looked around before I gritted my teeth lightly.

"Where the Hades is..."

Then I heard a thud behind me and turned around only to see a black wolf sitting there innocently while avoiding my eyes. The strange thing about said wolf however was that smoke rose from his fur as if he was just incinerated. Even a small flame still burned on the tip of his ear.

"...Perseus..."

_Well now I know what kept him..._

I couldn´t help but smirk at this, it was after all his fault for not being with me. Well he couldn´t help it... He was Perseus after all. Trouble just seemed to follow him everywhere, otherwise he wouldn´t be the one...

"The Gates of Hades are still far. Preserve your strength."

My other self spoke up turning the attention towards her, before most settled down, while the others were already laying on the ground in shock or unconscious. I couldn´t help but notice the Hunters settling into their wolves and remembered the time with Perseus. I was not blushing!

I looked at Perseus again as his ear still glimmered lightly with flames. I licked my thumb and forefinger before I put out the flame with a quiet hissing noise.

"I hope you had fun, boy." I whispered before gave him a light push making him fall to his side.

While outwardly I remained calm, inwardly I was quite the opposite. I didn´t know what I did until it was to late. Perseus also seemed perplexed as I mad myself comfortable laying at his side. He radiated warmth, if it was from him being almost burn to a crisp by the Flames of Hell, but it felt great. I thought Perseus would jerk away but he remained still, his heart rate going up a bit.

"Let´s rest..." I didn´t really trust my voice as I said that.

At last I smiled in satisfaction before sleep took me... for the moment.

Thalia´s PoV

_I am dead. I am dead. I am dead._

I still couldn´t really process what happened. I only saw the sharp teeth the pure darkness and the terrible dog breath. I still just stared ahead with a twitching eye and lip as the scene replayed over and over again in my mind.

_No! I am a proud Hunter of Artemis I can´t be scared because of a giant dog that a-ate me!_

Finally getting out of my stupor I stood up and looked around. I saw the walls of Erebus with torches illuminating the Styx along the way into the distance. The ship was simply floating silently, without even the slightest sign of wind or any other force. It moved like a Ghost ship, and some passengers even looked like ghosts,

Artemis stood at the front looking ahead with her arms crossed and a stoic expression on her face.

She seemed worried. I too had a strange feeling, as if something bad would happen soon. A foreboding if you will. My gaze then wandered over to Nico who seemed to have fallen unconscious. He of all people shouldn´t have been shocked. _Idiot..._

I slowly walked over to the unconscious wolf boy and slowly sat down setting myself against his furry body. I still mad myself comfortable when I finally noticed something right opposite to me and Nico and my eyes yet again threatened to pop out of my head.

"L-Lady A-Artemis..." I whispered to myself in disbelief.

For once it wasn´t her glare at me for being stupid or her scowl while she repriminded me. Quite the opposite. She didn´t even notice me as she seemed to be preoccupied with_ snuggling _into Percy, who by the way did seem that he quite enjoyed it.

Artemis had her eyes closed and laid peacefully there her head laying against Percy´s side. The most astounding feature however was her satisfied smile. It wasn´t a smirk as if she just got what she wanted or her smile when she watched over her hunters, her family. It was _different. She was happy._

I laid back a bit more still looking forward and snuggling deeper into my pillow. Well a moment later my pillow fidgeted nervously and finally I realized exactly what my pillow was. I felt my face heat up.

Just then I heard a moan as Nico stirred awake under me. That could end bad when Artemis noticed us so my body reacted almost on it´s own and I pushed Nicos head down to keep him quiet as I still looked wide eyed over at Artemis and Percy.

When I slowly let go I felt Nico´s questioning gaze and I simply turned his head before I hid my blush.

"Look there, dead boy."

His expression was amusing, first he was shocked but after that he smirked, wolf style. We both chuckled as we looked on. Well I suppose it was a chuckle from Nico... I knew it wasn´t wise to comment on that when Artemis wasn´t even 20 feet away, yet...

"They look quite comfortable with each other..." I giggled before I could stop myself.

I just giggled like a little girl... That however couldn´t be less important as my eyes met with two angry steely green eyes. Property of Diana. Both Nico and I immediately fell asleep...

I squeezed one eye open at last and could only smile as Artemis snuggled into Percy again her smile back. Before I drifted off into sleep one last thought accompanied me with the image of Nico.

_Maybe when we get out of here..._

Nico´s PoV

Something was off. I often went to the underworld and as the son of Hades I too had some kind of connection to it. I could feel souls entering and leaving. I could locate them as well but this time it was different. The balance seemed to be _disturbed_.

Of course it could also be because I was eaten by an overgrown hell hound with three heads but still... something wasn´t right.

And the feeling came once again as my eyes shot open surveying everything around. I noticed that the Hell Flames that glimmered at the walls of Erebus, flickered lowly. The silence took over.

The shadows seemed to grow darker over the resting Hunters and it seemed that something was about to happen at any second. Percy seemed to have noticed to as he looked seriously at me.

Thalia still slept leaning against me and whispered some inaudible things and...

"Nico..." I blushed like crazy as she nuzzled more into me, but (sadly) now was not the time for something like this.

Suddenly a war cry erupted at the end of the ship and I could see Artemis in a standoff blade against blade with a shadowy, literally meant, figure. After that panic broke loose.

"We are under attack!"

Suddenly more of those strange yet human like creatures stormed the ship. When I looked over to Percy again I saw that he was already back in his human form holding Artemis protectively. All thoughts of covering our identity were blown apart.

I too was turned back just before I was already attacked.

The figure was exactly what he looked like before. A shadow. It was in human form it´s features no more than pure black. They however looked like soldiers in armor, yet without a face.

I quickly pushed Thalia out of the way who finally woke up fully, immediately ready to fight.

With a flick of my hand a shadow formed like a wave from the side of the soldier and hit him hard sending him flying. I hadn´t much time to celebrate as the next one already slashed at me. I avoided it leaning back before grabbing his arm, successfully disarming it. As soon as the sword left his hand it disappeared into nothingness.

I couldn´t focus on that and kicked him away.

I looked around and noticed that the Hunters had a hard time... well most anyway. Thalia just pummeled them like punching bags and the two Artemis´... well nobody stood near them, as they went flying all the time.

Percy fought with water of the Styx and used it to shield himself before retaliating with it in a wave slash. The interesting thing was that the shadows dispersed after making contact with the water. He easily fought most of his enemies off, however there seemed no end.

Again I had to dodge an attack rolling back and grabbing a sword that seemed to have been from a Hunter. Again I rushed forward slashing him down before guarding Thalia´s back.

"It´s been a long time I had this much fun!" Thalia seemed to enjoy it endlessly as she kicked the next opponent off. I however could only roll my eyes.

Suddenly I saw Zoe fighting on herself against some of them and she seemed to be overpowered as she was disarmed and pushed to the ground. The one she fought had a bit of a different armor seemingly the General or something. He now held the two swords, ready to behead her.

"Zoe!"

I couldn´t do anything but watch. A flicker of movement caught my eye and I saw Percy suddenly there standing protectively in front of Zoe. I didn´t really see what happened as I ducked to avoid the kick of the next fiend before turning around to kick him off.

When I could look again I only saw a big wave washing over the deck and pushing a few of the soldiers off. Of course Percy continued the fight but I could tell that something was off as he struggled to block some blows.

_I had to do something!_

We were in the underworld, my domain! These shadows must´ve come from here and I should be able to control them! I concentrated for a moment and then I saw it. They were bound to the darkness that contained them, yet as souls I could free them... hopefully. I tapped into my power of Hades.

"Vanish." I held out my hand in concentration before suddenly the figures stopped moving. It seemed as if time stopped for them. The Hunters who seemed quite tired stood in confusion but didn´t attack.

I clenched my fist to empower my word and then they actually dispersed.

The Hunters seemed quite happy and I saw Percy too smiling at me but it seemed strained. Suddenly a figure shot at him and pushed him against the mast with a sword to his throat. He didn´t seem to be able to push back as his eyes too seemed unfocused.

"Don´t move boy." Past Artemis said in a cold yet angry tone.

Suddenly I felt numerous swords at my own throat as almost all the hunters, that were still standing scowled at me. I couldn´t help but chuckle nervously before I let my weapon drop.

"You won´t get away again now speak..." I saw Percy smiling slightly.

"Sorry... can´t." As he finished this sentence all strength left him as he slowly sunk to the ground as he was released by a confused Artemis. _Diana _then stepped up with only worry in her eye reaching her hand out.

"Pers-"

"No! We have to help him." Zoe suddenly rushed to his side as she examined his slash wounds that seemed too reek of darkness.

As I looked over to Diana a dark aura hovered over her and I could almost see her eye twitching.

_Even when he is unconscious..._

**Okay that´s it for now. I hope you liked it, if not say so. A rewrite is always possible. Okay now I think now that everything is done and said I wish you much fun with reading Fanfictions.**

**Hope to read you soon! Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	31. I am weak?

**Hello there. I know it´s been a loooooooooong time and I am sorry. Well I just can´t seem to find inspiration nor time... And I brought you another crappy chapter. And I seriously think about just rewriting this one completely later on... anyway. Have fun reading if you can xD**

**Here we go...**

**Percy´s PoV**

"Perseus."

I felt a rush as my eyes fluttered open only to come face to face with Chaos who held a tired smile on his face. When I looked around I noticed the normally white space slowly crumbling revealing parts of the universe, where parts dispersed.

"Am I dead again?"

Well not really the best way to start a conversation, but it happened once already, right? Thinking about it I came to the conclusion that my death would lead to a pissed off Artemis and Thalia. Well I´d prefer death... which I would be one way or another. _Confusing..._

"No, young one you aren´t."

Chaos looked to his right as he said that and his smile faded a bit more. As I followed his gaze I saw a star imploding creating a shockwave that shot through the universe. With a wave of his hand the cracks all around the room, creating once again a perfect white room.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with at the moment, young hero."

The Creator spoke with finality as he sat back in his throne and leaned forward on his folded hands. When the most powerful being in existence, technically, said to mind your own business one would listen but I wouldn´t be Perseus Jackson if I didn´t try. I opened my mouth ready to protest...

"My time is limited."

I slowly closed my mouth again not bringing out a word.

"Perseus. I gave you my powers for a reason. My whole Creation depends on you to prevail against this threat."

He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"You won´t succeed..."

Well that was one hell of a speech... He just declares the end of the world like nothing and seemingly it´s also my fault. That´s just what I wanted to hear...

"Wait-"

Chaos silenced me again with a dismissive wave of his hand as he opened his eyes.

"Let me finish, boy. You won´t succeed if you keep fighting like a Demigod."

"But I _am_ a Demigod."

"You ,young hero, are by no means a mere Demigod. You have _my_ Powers, yet you seem to forget that even now."

Before I could even think that through Chaos snapped his fingers. When I had blinked I found myself in the Colosseum surrounded by a shouting crowd filling the ranks. I felt a sword in my hand and wore a suit of armor with some throwing knifes strapped to it.

"Well then Perseus, come at me."

Chaos stood before me still in his white suit, seeming totally out of place. I positioned myself, ready to spring forward in a second, with my sword up front.

"..."

Chaos just smiled. _I fight like a human, huh? _I couldn´t help my smirk from appearing before I ´ported. And in the blink of an eye I was right behind him swinging my sword at his head. I mean he wanted it and up until now I think I didn´t really kill a god, right?

Chaos didn´t even bother to turn as I went right through him like mist. I fell to the ground sliding on my face for a while before I got up on one knee turning towards Chaos.

"Fight like a God Perseus!"

At first I just wanted to assure myself that I am not too weak but now... I was getting a tad bit angry.

I concentrated my powers while holding out my fist and clenched it.

The ground around Chaos shook for a moment before enclosing him into a thick earth box. His voice boomed through the whole arena as he spoke yet again.

"Better... but not even close." Right after he said that the box turned to dust.

I was getting more frustrated by the second and just began to charge recklessly again. He didn´t even move as the earth of the whole arena was leveled parts started to rise high and others were falling apart. I lost my balance and landed on a platform that rose up.

"You still don´t understand the Power you possess."

The landscape had changed drastically. The Colosseum seemed destroyed and down below, where Chaos stood formerly, I could only make out darkness.

I suddenly saw six red glowing eyes coming at me and could also make out some pretty sharp teeth... They belonged to three giant Hydra heads that immediately lunged at me.

I evaded the first one and chopped it´s head off, then ducked the next and cut it´s neck too. It was a reflex really...

"Maybe this one can´t grow back it´s heads..."

A second after I said that more snake like heads appeared before me.

"And maybe it can..."

Again I used my powers and a second sword appeared in my left. Well I know pretty lame when you have an army of Hydra heads before you... Then they lunged once again snaking around the stone walls Chaos had leveled. I evaded the first one again jumping against a wall and then propelling myself froward slicing two more heads off. Not my brightest idea but they were in the way... Like before more heads sprouted seemingly made out of darkness.

"Come on!" Well if I couldn´t just slice them let´s go with burning.

With the shake of my swords they ignited, flames swirling around them. I stood at the ready waiting for the heads to come at me and for a moment the only movement where the Hydra´s swaying heads and the grinding of their teeth.

Then they attacked.

Instead of slashing them directly I just slashed in front creating a wave of flames burning the first three. The others not stopping in the least just shot past the flames and shot acid at me. I could evade most of it and only a bit landed on my armor immediately eating through. I slashed again burning a few snake heads, but the others still eyed me hungrily.

"You still don´t understand Perseus." I heard a snap ringing before the snakes turned into mist and disappeared. I looked up to see Chaos standing above me with a light frown.

"You think too limited, still."

Suddenly the earth trembled forcing me to jump back. Debris started to rise forming a giant ball of rock. In comparison to it I was an ant on the ground. Just then it began to crash down.

I could barely react as it was upon me in a second. I simply held my hands out and closed my eyes in concentration. For just a moment I felt the Power of Chaos within me and as I opened my eyes, they flashed pure black for a split second:

The gigantic ball of rock stopped just a hairs breadth away from me, hovering.

"You seem to learn Perseus at least a bit." With another snap of his hand it too just disappeared, as I slumped to the ground panting heavily.

"You are still afraid of your Powers and even now you don´t think past earthly regulations."

He held his forefinger up and a small orb began to form. It looked like a miniature sun.

"I will show you the true extend of our Power."

He pointed up and the small orb began to race into the sky. When it was quite a bit away it seemed to expand and a dome of white light covered almost the whole sky swallowing everything in it´s way. When the light finally died down the sky was totally clear, nothing remained.

"Now try to stop it." Again an orb formed above his finger and this time he shot it at me.

My eyes widened in fear as I saw, the , ironically, small orb flying towards me. _I can´t stop it. It´s impossible... I just can´t!_

I was about to flash out when Chaos´ voice rang through my head.

"**Don´t run!"**

_He was right. I couldn´t just run. The whole world was counting on me to not run. _I slowly stood up, as everything seemed to slow down. _I can´t run!_

"_Don´t fear your own Powers. Trust them."_

I closed my eyes and saw all my friends, my family. My mom encouraging me with a warm smile, Thalia giving me a carefree grin with her hunting knifes loosely held at her side and the small Mrs´O´Leary on her head yipping happily, Nico looking as gloomy as ever, with a small quirk of his lips, and at last even Artemis with a beautiful smile on her face.

When I opened my eyes again I felt a rush of power like never before. My eyes were pure black and the air around me changed. I felt as if I could do anything.

"**Nothing is impossible, Perseus."**

I saw the small sun expanding into a gigantic sun, but I wasn´t afraid, not anymore. I simply held my hands out and in front of me the space distorted forming an enormous dark vortex, an actual black hole.

The two universal forces clashed against one another before the sun imploded, before it was swallowed by the vortex.

I let my hand fall and the vortex dispersed. I saw how the landscape disappeared and was replaced by the pure white room, before I went unconscious.

"Well Perseus, I guess the world has a chance still."

**Thalia´s PoV**

"He will die!"

"He is fine... Zoe, let go of him!"

"No he is still-"

"I said let go!"

"Silence! Both of you!"

This went on for a while now... Zoe holding onto Perseus followed by Diana´s eye beginning to twitch and getting pretty upset. At last Artemis would step in who face palmed. It seems one can actually get on ones own nerves.

"Come on, you can put the knives down... I saved you, didn´t I?"

Oh yeah, Nico was the whole time surrounded by a crowd of Hunters glaring at him with their knives at his throat, while he just smiled awkwardly holding his hands up in a yielding manner.

Well and Perseus was unconscious with a cross slashed on his torso reeking of dark energy, but otherwise he seemed fine... maybe having a bad dream but else... nothing.

"You will tell us everything you know of this... boy."

Artemis said first glaring only at Nico while both Diana and I looked innocently to the side...

"You too." She redirected the glare at both Artemis and me.

_Busted._

"Well... err... you see... we..."

"We can´t tell you."

I looked over at Diana who now had turned away from Perseus and gazed at her younger self. They looked at each other a moment before Artemis unsheathed her knife a bit.

"That wasn´t a question." The Hunters got a bit more upright and almost cut Nicos throat now. I for one was also ready to draw my knife.

"We are on your side." Artemis raised an eyebrow at that.

"How can we believe you?" She still was at her weapon ready to go for the kill...

"You will just have to."

"My Lady I trust them. This one saved my life... even if he is just a boy." Zoe spoke up still kneeling next to Percy a pleading look on her face.

Artemis seemed to consider for a moment before she told her hunters to stay down. I took that as a sign of a truce and took my hand from my knife.

"Good talk." I said, immediately earning all the glares from the Hunters. Nico had his eyes still closed still standing in his helpless puppy pose.

At this moment Percy´s eye´s shot open and he released a breath as his body convulsed for a moment. But instead of sea green eyes he had pure black ones. Everyone was immediately at the ready their weapons back in place. His wounds closed fast and everything went silent again.

After a moment he sat up and looked around with a yawn still a bit groggy.

"Oh good I am alive after all.

He slowly focused on the blade in front of him held by Artemis and immediately whelped and jumped behind Diana.

"I didn´t do it, I swear!"

Again Artemis waved and every weapon disappeared again. I wanted to face palm yet again...

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Ah yeah thanks Zoe." He gave her a warm smile as he said that.

"Good for you Perseus." Diana, who Percy still held on trembled a bit before she turned around and send him flying.

"Ouch." I almost winced in pain as I saw him flying, but he stood again in a second.

"What was that for!" In return Diana just crossed her arms and huffed.

"Anyways..." He glared at her for a moment before Percy looked at me seriously and walked towards me.

"Where the Hades is Mrs. O´Leary?" For a moment I said nothing simply gaping like a fish but then...

"Oh..."

**Well that´s it. I hope you liked it , even if it was a bit crappy. Well okay just crappy anyway. Sorry for updating soooo late, try to get it done regularly again. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	32. Interlude

**Okay don´t be disappointed please this chapter is just something of a interlude... don´t know if that is rigth. It´s nothing special, I used it to get back into the story... I really was away for quite a bit so I first have to get back to finding my writing style. No action in this really short chapter. Anyway as I said I will update again soon and hopefully will get back into the story. I actually have to look over my own notes quite some time to even know what I had in mind for this story so please be nice^^**

**Okay I still wish you fun reading and know that I am officially back.**

**Here we go after quite some time^^**

**Nico´s PoV**

"What do you mean you _kinda lost her_!?"

"Well... I-I... a-and then fight a-and run and... I-I forgot her..."

"Thalia, I swear...!"

"Don´t worry... She is a hell-hound right?"

"..."

"Well we are in Hades... She might just be around the next corner!"

"Well then it´s alright..."

"See-"

"It´s not! You lost my Hell-hound!"

This had went on for a while now. After Perseus had woken up he pounced on Thalia the whole time. For a while they even chased each other around the ship, which would have been funny if not for the audience...

"G-Guys I think you..."

"Shut up Nico!" Both of them shouted at once.

I stepped back into the ranks of the Hunters with a nervous smile and immediately felt piercing accusing stares. Their eyes were like those of predators... and I seriously thought wolves were scary... Give women a few weapons add a burning hate for man, then throw in a poor soul and you got this situation...They still were pretty weary of me and weary meant for them that they held their weapon almost constantly at me. _Well still better than the other option..._

In the front row to this spectacle stood Zoe with a worried yet kind of confused face darting her eyes between Percy and Thalia, Artemis with a disbelieving stare and Diana with her eyes closed and arms crossed and dangerous tickmarks appearing.

"You two..." Diana began in a dangerously low tone but was just ignored. _Dangerous..._

"Enough! Stop this now!" All eyes turned to Artemis who had almost growled out the command.

Well the Hunters weariness rose drastically and once again I had a dozen knifes at my head, but my so called friends didn´t seem to care much...

"I want answers now! Who are you?"

"Well I am Percy, that is Nico and Thalia and Diana, you know already."

A second later Artemis herself had her knifes drawn and was at Percy´s neck. Diana however reacted just as fast and was right behind her younger self with her knife at her throat. Well my situation didn´t get better, I could now feel the swords press against my neck barely not breaking skin, while others had taken out their bow. Thalia too seemed ready to pounce at any given moment if necessary. _When Percy had a knife to his neck everyone jumped in … _

"Take down your weapon." Both Artemis´ said at the same time with cold demeanous and killer intent in each spoken word.

"Calm down, you´ll get yourselves killed." Percy said quite relaxed not seeming scared in the least.

Now the glares turned on Percy.

"Shut up."

_This would be a long boat ride._

**Thalia´s PoV**

The situation was tense to say the least. I didn´t really know what to do... and the Hunters and most of all Artemis did´t seem as if they would take no for an answer. Of course I could understand them. Basically we were strangers suddenly appearing in the middle of war. We could easily be spies sent to destroy them...

On the other Hand us just telling them about us... Our travel from the future to save our time as well theirs. Seriously who could possibly know what could happen through that. Our timeline could be destroyed creating a future we don´t know or we don´t even exist in or worse we could destroy xistence all together. Well the details are a bit shady with this time travel thingy. Not like there was ´The Guide to Travel Time without destroying Existence´ or ´The easy Way to save the World´.

Anyway this didn´t seem … optimal. Artemis kills Artemis for killing Percy. Well and Nico and I could die too along the way... _Great._

I just hope Percy has a plan...

"We came from the future..."

_Way to go Percy..._

"... to save the world."

Well there it was the drowning silence as everyone stared at Percy as if he had grown a second head. Some mouths fell open in the process, creating hilarious grimaces. I too almost fell over at the casual way he said it. That was a big gamble... with everything on the line.

_Well if worst came to worst... It was Percy!_

"Do not mock me mortal!" Artemis pressed her sword harder against Percy´s neck and drew blood.

For a moment I thought Diana would really kill her younger self as she looked at the droplet slowly fall. Percy however didn´t show any reaction.

"See, the truth went well..."

"You want to tell me that you three... " At that she looked at Percy, Artemis and me...

"Hey!" Nico protested earning all the glares from the hunters.

"Are from the future?"

"Yes."

"And are here to save the world?"

"Yes."

"I don´t believe you." _Well duh..._

"Then don´t. But we are here to help. So if you would please put the weapon away."

"Then who are you?"

"I am Perseus, more I will not tell you."

Silence took over and Artemis studied the boy before her still not letting her weapon drop. After a while she seemed to have come to something she wanted to make sure of.

"Why should I trust you?"

This was one question which was bound to appear at some point and this was a hard one to answer. Really, why should they? Of course we helped them out a bit but this could also be a clever trick. The truth was something that was hard to find and even harder to believe sometimes.

But for this one moment Percy became serious and he held that look that made you want to believe in him. He could be an idiot sometimes, but when he is needed he is the most reliable person I have ever known.

"Because if you don´t, everything will be lost."

Artemis seemed to study him for quite a bit. Hours seemed to pass before she finally let out a sigh and let her weapon drop. She signaled for the Hunters to do the same and lastly Diana did so too. Still the air was quite tense...

_That was... dramatic._

**Diana´s PoV**

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

How the Hades could he be so relaxed?! We are in the Underworld, we fought some unknown enemies and he dares himself to get hurt! No... Even worse he dares to get himself hurt for another... _girl_... She seemed really close to him to... _holding him._

_Perseus is mine..._

"We shall rest for now, until we reach the gates. I will take the first watch."

Right... Then there is also her... _me_. She almost killed him … _I _almost killed him... I almost killed _myself_ because I almost killed him. Well how dare I!

Still she also seems quite interested in him... _understandable._

"Percy! Would you like something to eat?" I saw Zoe running up to Perseus smiling innocently...

_Percy? Since when are they so … familiar...? Does she have to get so close to her? I don´t think so... I swear if she …_

"Diana?" I was a bit put off to be suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I turned around and glared at the newcomer.

"What?" I snapped before realizing that it was Thalia with a feline grin spread over her face.

"Oh nothing. I just thought if you wanted to kill _her_ staring won´t work..."

Despite myself I gaped … just for a moment before I finally snapped out of it turning my back on her to hide my heated face.

"I don´t know what you are talking about..."

"Sure you don´t..." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Thalia...!" As expected she _mysteriously_ disappeared.

Later that evening our little time traveler group sat around a small selfmade fire on board. Also my younger self stood against the mast near it observing everything. Perseus sat right next to me of course. Still I couldn´t help my eye from twitching as Zoe snuggled up to him in her sleep. Perseus didn´t seem to mind... _Idiot._

"Nico, do you know what those shadows were?" Nico sitting opposite to us stayed silent for a moment.

"They were souls... tortured souls... I can´t tell you how exactly, but they were controlled by someone other than my father."

Again silence dominated the air.

"Whoever that was, to control the souls of the dead in the domain of my Father no less he has to be really powerful. I fear something happened to my Dad..."

That was indeed bad. When the enemy managed to conquer the Underworld, the condemned could be released and once again hell would break loose on the world. No matter how little Hades was respected in Olympus over the time, he was still one of the most important persons to hold the balance. Some might say he was simply the Jailor of Olympus enemy, yet he was the only thing keeping them at bay.

"If Hades was indeed conquered..."

Perseus left his comment hanging everyone thinking their part. Nico seemed even gloomier than ever, while Thalia tried to comfort him.

Nico than stood up and went to the front of the ship. He looked ahead and finally said.

"We are here... _The Gates of Hades._"

_Our Quest was just beginning..._

_The real danger lay behind those gates..._

_**Okay that´s it already. If you have an idea for this story feel free to write. At the moment the story line I had planned out is a bit blurred. Hope you will still continue reading and thank you for the support.**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**Dowy Sixst Haevens**_


	33. The Final Path

**Hello there! AN is at the end so not much to say for now... try to enjoy... but I would advise to read the AN**

**Here we go...**

**Nico´s PoV**

"Well then. Go on Nico!"

I simply glanced back over my shoulder at Thalia who grinned at me cheekily, with Percy Artemis, Diana and Zoe in front, while the Hunters who were still glaring at me as if they just wanted to crush me. We had arrived of the main gates of Hades alright, however no one had any idea how to get in or what would be behind those gates. I guess we all came to the same conclusion... Whatever it was it would be dangerous...

"Open sesame!"

I said quite dumbly. It was the last thing I could think of. They would surely kill me if I didn´t get those Gates open.

"Why am I the only one to stand here again?"

"You are the bait obviously." I could hear Percy´s grin as he said that.

"We don´t have time for this." Diana said annoyed.

"Open the Gates, Son of Hades!"

I had already tried to open them with my powers... It didn´t work. Whatever it was that put the whole Underworld into Chaos it intervened with my Powers, more like suppressed them. I myself knew that I was pretty powerful even for a child of the big three, which made me worry just exactly what it was behind those gates.

"Okay then..." I hadn´t noticed Percy until he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly.

"I will just go on ahead." I didn´t quite understand just what it was he wanted to do as he walked passed me towards the Gates.

"What...?" I asked rather dumbly still not grasping what he meant. Percy almost casually strolled towards the Gate, twirling his sword around.

I turned around and just saw as auburn hair blew past me in a rush as Diana was the first to understand what that fool would possibly do... again. Percy didn´t seem to stop even as he was just about to walk into the wall.

"Don´t you dare!" Diana reached for him, but in that moment Percy phased through the Gates as if they didn´t exist. It did take barely a second until he was completely gone.

"Perseus!" Diana punched the black Gate in anger, creating a small shock wave as part of her godly aura flared.

Her glare immediately turned towards me. The anger all too visible. The gods surely didn´t favor me... well this one didn´t at the moment.

"Open these Gates now!"

Why thank you Percy. Killing yourself is not enough... no you have to leave me here to die.

"I tried it already..."

"Try again! Or I´ll get you in there in another way!"

_I knew it!_

"Diana calm down. Maybe he will just open the gates from within."

I took this chance to concentrate on the Gate once more. Again I felt the overwhelming presence hindering my powers, but now I could feel yet another presence nearly rivaling the other._ It was Percy! _I knew he was powerful, but now as he was in _my _domain I could feel it clearly.

_Maybe with Percy in there I could actually do it..._

I opened my eyes as I felt the pull of the underworld, the whole domain resonating with my power as I _commanded _the gates to be opened. Once again I felt more powerful the ever as I stretched out my hand towards the gate.

The Gates slowly began to move as a blast of wind shot through the gap, the Gates finally swinging open.

"Nice job Nico!"

**Diana´s PoV**

"Perseus! I hope you are not dead already, because I will kill you!"

The Gates were still opening making the torches flicker. I saw the ordinary nightly depths of Hades through the door. The gigantic palace looming in the back lit by blue flames. My eyes only adjusted to the darkness slowly.

"Stop it!"

I heard Perseus voice coming through the now almost fully opened Gates. I didn´t hesitate a moment as I rushed into Hades´domain. I wouldn´t let _my_ Perseus be killed by a mere monster... _He is my prey._

I was ready for everything... _almost_ everything.

"Get off!"

A gigantic black hellhound stood over Perseus and for a moment I thought it chewed on his head, but after a second I recognized the all to familiar dog. Despite myself I sighed in relief. Suddenly I felt killing intent behind me and felt an arrow approach. Without a second thought I raised my hand and caught it easily before I snapped it into two, glaring at the group behind.

"What are you doing! He is going to get killed!"

Zoe, still with a bow in her hand, began to shout at me. I had to give her credit for her fast reaction and precise shooting. It seemed that she slowly became the Huntress who became my Lieutnant. Still I was annoyed with her.

"Come on girl get off now! I am glad to see you too!"

Zoe now looked on in confusion seeing as Perseus merely seemed to play with the giant of a dog. My annoyance disappeared seeing as she only wanted to protect him.

"Mrs. O´Leary!" Thalia joyfully exclaimed running towards Perseus and his pet.

To my amusement Mrs O´Leary stopped licking Perseus as her ears twitched, probably recognizing the voice. She looked towards Thalia who smiled widely at her with open arms, before she turned her head defiantly and huffily. It seemed she didn´t forget just who did indeed forget about her. Thalia in turn began to draw something in the dirt with her sword as an air of depression surrounded her.

"I didn´t mean to forget you, you know?"

Meanwhile my younger version looked on in interest as Perseus petted the hellhound, while Zoe began to bow apologizing for shooting an arrow.

"We have to move."

It was far to easy entering the underworld, while it was seemingly in some sort of rebellion. The only oddity being the Ghost Soldiers from the river. Otherwise the Underworld seemed pretty normal... for the underworld. It was strange.

"It seems they want to lure us in."

"My thoughts exactly."

I was surprised to find Perseus next to me, also looking into the distance. I was still a bit annoyed as his typical lonesome Hero act from before still as he stood comfortably close I couldn´t really be mad for long. In the distance I saw the Orange glow from the Fields of Punishment, as well as the bluish fire from the Judgement Hall. Elysium also admitted a soft glow from it´s walls.

"I guess they are in for a surprise." Perseus sounded really confident.

"I hope so..."

I turned away towards the group of Hunter´s who now cuddled with Mrs O´Leary, or more so the other way around. It was time to move forward. Whatever they were planning, we just had to go along...

"Okay that´s enough!"

My younger self shouted at the hunters who reluctantly let go. We were just about to move as on both sides two lines of hovering blue fireballs appeared. The path lit even in the distance, directly leading to Hades´ Palace.

"They don´t even try to deceive us..."

"We shouldn´t let them wait too long then..." Thalia said an excited grin showing on her face, which given the blue light seemed slightly insane.

The whole group walked effectively in a formation ready for an attack. Well everyone but Percy who strolled casually in the lead. He seemed to have found a new confidence after getting injured. I don´t know why, but there was only one suitable comparison I could come up with.

_He walked like a God amongst mortals._

He glance back to me and smiled, as I couldn´t help but turn away a bit embarrassed. Whatever happened to him, he seemed different. A small part of me held on to a small fear. What if he is corrupted by power? Would he still be the man I love?

I could openly admit that I fell in love with a Demi-God, however what would happen if he became a God? I myself counted those thoughts as childish. If he indeed was corrupted by Power he wouldn´t be a man worthy of my love. Still a small part of me wished he wasn´t a god or even a Demi-God.

Loving him would be that much easier... Still it didn´t really matter. She would love him no matter what he was.

"Get ready. Here they come."

Perseus interrupted me in my thoughts as he calmly spoke halting the group. The lights surrounding us began to dim indeed, as an unusual silence settled. For a moment nothing seemed to happen until a cry tore through the silence.

Skeletal hands began to emerge from the ground grabbing some Hunters by the ankle and trying to pull them into the ground. All around thousand of souls began to emerge, having the same strange dark aura around them.

"Take them down."

With that simple command the Hunters began to rip through the undead warriors. They were quite easy to take down individually but through the superior numbers it would become harder steadily. I was still restrained to Demi-God capabilities, so I simple tore through them.

"Keep moving towards the Palace! Don´t get separated!"

One Ghost Warrior attacked me from behind, but before I could behead him Mrs O´Leary had already torn his upper body. The objective of these masses were quite clear as they slowly began to form a wall of warriors between the Time Travelers and the Hunters.

"Heads up!" I heard Thalia yell before I ducked out of the way as lightning shot over my head blasting through a dozen of Ghosts.

"Thalia!"

"Sorry!" I just sighed before I avoided another slash from another undead jumping over him and slicing through it´s body.

I also saw Nico who had seemingly assembled the fallen souls as his own Warriors as they defended him from the onslaught, while he summoned other creatures such as hell hounds and crushed others with earth spikes. Being in his own domain he took down amazingly high numbers, but it seemed pointless as more and more appeared.

Suddenly a giant wave of flames lit the cold darkness. For a moment it seemed as everything was alight before it died down again, leaving only small flickering flames on the skeletons. I saw Perseus at the source of the wave.

I couldn´t stare for long as another one came up behind me forcing me to roll forward, but before I could end it the skeleton simply went limp as a dark flame like light appeared in front of me. It seemed like the same happened to the others as all of them fell to the ground, before the bones turned into dust.

"Did we win?"

The question seemed quite dumb to me as the black lights hovering over the fallen didn´t seem to disappear. If they were indeed defeated they would also disperse. But just as I wanted to voice my thoughts the black flames began to gather.

The Hunters could only stare in astonishment as a kneeling giant began to form.

"What the Hades is that?"

After a few seconds it finally finished the general outline of a Minotaur could be made out. It´s eyes shone bright red as it slowly rose. The flame like consistence expelled revealing a seemingly living black furred Minotaur with dark white horns and a black armor.

"It seems we are still on the losing side." Came a murmur from a Huntress.

At that moment the Minotaur was it by another vertical wave of flames hitting it from the shoulder down. Half the body began to fall to the side as the Minotaur stumbled backwards. The slash came obviously from Perseus again following the path of the still flickering flames. After a moment however, more Dark Flames rose from the ground attaching themselves to the Minotaur as it was completely unharmed again.

"We don´t have time for this."

I looked back over my shoulder at the looming blue lighted Palace. We had a quest to fulfill...

"We will take care of it my Lady! Please fulfill our quest!"

My head snapped back hearing that. My former Lieutenant had shouted from the behind the Minotaur and for a moment I wanted to reply. But I was saved by the faster reaction of my younger self.

"Very well. Zoe with me."

Zoe looked over her expression was determined as she nodded. Artemis turned back towards her Hunters.

"Fight with Honor my Hunters! And don´t you dare to die!"

The Hunters grinned and began to attack the beast firing a dozen of arrows towards it. It was effectively distracted as the rest of us began to move away. Of course the prospect of leaving them behind wasn´t appreciated, however it was necessary.

"Let´s end this."

**Zoe´s PoV**

Everything was going in the favor of the enemy, no matter how I looked at it. Through this small diversion our group was easily split apart. Of course there wasn´t any other choice. Our way towards the Palace was easy once more after we left my sisters behind...

"I don´t like this, my Lady"

"Neither do I Zoe." Artemis responded.

The castle itself was gigantic. It stood on a platform surrounded by an seemingly endless abyss. Blue flames flickered everywhere. It seemed eerily inviting. Only a small path led towards the the giant Gates of the Palace.

"We should get moving." Diana said as we momentarily stopped in front of the abyss.

She was the first to tread on the path towards the Palace closely followed by Percy and then Nico and Thalia if a bit reluctantly. I looked towards Lady Artemis who gave me an encouraging smile.

"I know we will succeed Zoe. Just trust in your sisters and yourself."

I nodded and finally moved along after Lady Artemis. As we finally came upon the Gates everythng seemed to darken as they opened by themselves, once again inviting us in. Twas a path they chose for us... and that couldn´t be good.

As we entered the entrance Hall the whole room was alighted by the many torches that suddenly incinerated themselves. At the end of the hall however a single female dark figure stood with her ends spread in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome young Heir of Chaos. It has been awhile."

"Nyx." Perseus simply acknowledged her presence.

The woman held a strange yet dark elegance, and while she didn´t seem dangerous I knew if she so wished she could end me in an instant.

"I hope your way here has been enjoyable."

Nothing was said in return, but right after I felt her piercing gaze on me.

"It seems we still have an unexpected guest."

I shuddered as she got a glint in her eye.

"Let´s see if we can entertain you, young Huntress."

The whole room suddenly became enshrouded in darkness, as I lost sight of everything. I could only feel dread as I looked around. I couldn´t see anything as fear gripped me. Darkness was everywhere …

"Hello Zoe."

_N-No... It can´t be..._

**Hey there... I know it´s been a while and I am sorry, but I am suffering from a severe writers block. Let me tell you I don´t think that I have overcome it yet. I admit freely that I don´t find that chapter really good and it will most likely be replaced in time (if you disagree do say so, but I guess you won´t^^)... if I ever have a good idea how to actually make it good... Anyway I posted this chapter as a sign that I am indeed still writing this story and I do want to finish it myself. However every help is appreciated.**

**Also THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT, even in times like this. I appreciate it.**

**At last I would like to know your thoughts on the character of Nyx and her role in the story. Every guess is welcome^^ I don´t think it´s too hard to guess, but I can´t really say.**

**Well then if you have any questions at all feel free to ask, I will gladly answer them. I hope I will finally get on with the story...**

**Anyway I do hope you enjoyed my story so far and to read from you soon. Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	34. Colosseum of Tartarus

**Hey there. I didn´t really want to update this, but since it didn´t get better the last one hundred times I changed it, I will leave it at that for now. Sorry to those I promised an earlier update. Good news are at the end :)**

**As always I thank all of you for your support. If you don´t like the chapter feel free to comment, I will change it if I see it fit, with your suggestions of course. As you will probably notice at the end of the chapter, the first part of PJ and the Powers of Chaos slowly comes to an end. Don´t worry I still have one giant plot twist to go to introduce the sequel.**

**Anyway, here we go...**

**Diana´s PoV**

"What have you done with her!?"

The flames in the great Hall flickered dangerously as an unnatural wind blew through, as Artemis slowly emitted a golden glow.

"Why, I gave her a choice. That is what you beings desire isn´t it? Choice, freedom?"

The smile that twisted upon Nyx´s face was slightly unnerving. Her whole being was unnerving. From the moment I met her I knew I, a Goddess of Olympus, was but an ant to this women. My younger self however seemed oblivious to this through her rage. If the elder before us wished for us to die she wouldn´t bother something like this.

"Where is she!"

In the blink of an eye Artemis had already drawn her sword, taking a chance to rush at the women. I myself was about to stop her from this foolishness, but I didn´t have the chance for in a split second Perseus appeared in front of her.

"Forgive her, she doesn´t know who she speaks to Lady Nyx."

Perseus bowed slightly.

My younger self was effectively shut up,staring wide eyed ahead realizing just how close to death she was as she saw a sharpened shadow spear just an inch from penetrating her eye held back by Perseus hand. A second later it dispersed as Nyx gave a smile.

"Very well Perseus, I shall be gracious. And to answer your question Daughter of Zeus, I send her to an old friend of hers."

"So what choice did you speak of, Lady Nyx?" My younger self said through gritted teeth, frustrated with her powerlessness.

"She can either fight and live, or she will die in fear. Now shall we?"

With that Nyx glided elegantly ahead not looking back to see if we followed. The young Goddess of the Moon however wanted to speak up in protest but was stopped as Perseus looked back at her.

"Don´t worry my Lady. Believe in your Huntress. She may not always seem like it but Zoë is strong. She will overcome whatever challenge she has been given."

Perseus gave her, technically me, a smile and for a moment her eyes widened in surprise before the usual stoic expression settled back in as she pushed past him. If you listened real hard you even could have imagined a quiet thank you.

As Nico and Thalia followed the fuming Goddess I took my place next to Perseus.

"She is fiercely protective and loyal." He smiled obviously talking to me while still looking after her.

"And a hothead. I love that about her."

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"You seem to forget that it´s me your talking about, _Hero._"

"Who said I forgot?"

With that he walked ahead leaving me to my thoughts. I should have been slightly insulted at the hothead slight, but the only thing I could think about was _I like her . _Something so trivial so insignificant actually made me glow inside.

"I _like_ you too, idiot."

**Zoë´s PoV**

"Hello Zoë."

As the voice carried through the darkness I could feel the fear I have suppressed for so long slowly rising again. He had finally come for me after all those years...

_It can´t be..._

"What is it daughter? Won´t you greet your _father_?"

I held my sword shakily as the imposing figure of Atlas, my father stood before me. His body was shadowed the only thing I could make out were his menacing eyes and the grin etching over his face.

"No you... you can´t be here... you are not real."

"You have betrayed me."

"No I didn´t-"

"You betrayed your whole family! And for what! For a worthless mortal!"

"Please..."

"Are you satisfied? Did you get what you wanted? Was your betrayal worth your so called love!?"

I couldn´t help the tears as they streamed down my face. I couldn´t form any words as I didn´t know what to say. Suddenly a hand closed around my neck, lifting me up to Atlas´eye level.

"Answer me!"

"Fa-Father... pl-please."

"You are no child of mine! You are a traitor! You have nowhere to belong!"

My eyes widened at that... _Was he right? Was she a traitor?... Was she all alone?_ At this moment I couldn´t breath. Not because of my father´s hand around my neck, but the darkness surrounding me, embracing me in it´s lull. I couldn´t take it anymore finally closing my eyes to reality for a moment.

As I opened them once more I sat under a star filled sky a small flame lighting the surrounding forest, creating many shadows.

"Zoë, why are you awake?"

"My Lady?" I turned my eyes from the vast sky only to see an intense silver gaze upon me.

"I couldn´t sleep... I-I´m sorry if I bothered-"

"Why couldn´t you sleep?"

_Because I fear the darkness taking me for the mistake I made..._

No word came over my lips as I simply averted my gaze. I couldn´t trouble the Goddess of the Moon with my insignificant fear of paying for trusting my heart. _No... I am alone..._

"You know I too made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man once."

I couldn´t believe what I heard as my gaze focused on Artemis once again who looked into the night.

"Through this man I committed quite a few grave mistakes, also betraying my father in my striving for his love."

I never heard the story of Artemis´ love. Some of the older Hunters knew of the man that made her swear an oath, but they kept silent.

"I truly regretted the betrayal of my family and falling in love with this man. But never will I regret loving."

A fond smile found it´s way onto her face, her mind wandering far behind the stars.

"Why?"

"True love is beautiful. It is only tainted by selfishness."

Artemis hadn´t looked away from the sky all the while, but now her silver eyes burned into mine again.

"I started anew with my Huntresses and so did you. You are part of our family now, so let the past be gone."

My eyes shot back open finally returning from the memory long ago. The face of my enraged father greeted me once more.

"You´re wrong..."

It was barely above a whisper, but I had finally found my answer.

"You´re wrong!"

Atlas roared in anger as he flung me through the darkness to the opposite wall. I landed painfully before I crawled to my knees, coughing up a bit of blood. My vision began to glaze over as I slowly gained back my consciousness. I saw the outline of a man standing over me...

"Stand up Zoë, _love_."

_Heracles?_

I looked up not into the face of Atlas but Heracles. How was that possible? Was it all an illusion? Whatever it was I wasn´t afraid even as I saw the sword glinting against a flickering flame. I would die as a Huntress of Artemis with pride, but not without a fight.

I looked up meeting his blue eyes. They seemed to glimmer a darkish blue and seemed a bit glazed over...

"You shall die today."

**Percy´s PoV**

"You did well, young Hero, in coming this far."

Nyx commented lightly as she walked, leading us through seemingly endless halls. An amused smile split onto her face as if something interesting to her just happened, of course in front was only darkness. _What has she planned?_

"But your journey in time will end here."

Nyx was still a mystery to me. She obviously knew more then she let us to believe, but her role was still a bit unclear. Was she helping us? Or did she simply guide us as she saw fit to reach her own purposes? She was also far more powerful then even a primordial should be. She rivaled a being that shouldn´t be rivaled.

_The Creator, Chaos._

"We reached our destination, young ones."

We finally stopped in front of a grand black door, two violet flames flickering to each side of it. I looked back to see Artemis with a scowl on her face, while Diana remained neutral in expression obviously being wary. Nico seemed pretty nervous while Thalia seemed excited.

I took a step forward and saw Nyx smiling as she put a hand on the door.

"The Strings of Fate have already been severed."

With that a strong gust of wind swept through the halls from behind blowing the door open. All of us had to cover their face

I lost sight of the world for a moment and when I opened my eyes once again I stood in the middle of a giant Colosseum made of black stone. The ranks were taken by thousands upon thousands of all kinds of monsters. The arena was covered in an eerie blue light coming from a giant blue flame burning from above and the flickering of the torches.

"Welcome to Tartarus´ Arena."

I turned to Nyx who seemed amused.

"We didn´t come here to play your game. Where is Heracles?"

"Everything is little more than a game to me, Perseus. As for Heracles he is _indisposed_ at the moment."

With a small wave of her hand a small dome of darkness formed, before it dissipated leaving behind three familiar figures clad in armor.

"Perseus Jackson. It seems it is time."

"Alec Syaitan." I simply aknowledged, before I turned my eyes back to Nyx.

"If we defeat them we can have Heracles?" Nyx smiled gracefully at me.

"So it shall be."

Without another word I walked towards the group of three. I recognized the girl once again, who saved Zoë. Well it didn´t matter. For now she was my enemy, whatever her circumstances. Failure was not an option, not with the fate of the World on the line.

"This will be over in a second."

**Nico´s PoV**

Percy walked towards the group of three without any signs of fear, even as the boy in the middle exuded a power far beyond any Demi-God. The insane blond stood besides him just short of running at Perseus. At his other side stood a girl with black hair and beautiful icy blue eyes. She was kinda cute...

I felt a hot gaze burning into the side of my head. I didn´t dare to turn my head as I knew that I would only meet Thalia´s rage. _She can read my thoughts!_

"_This will be over in a second."_

I turned my head back towards Percy as I heard him say this. The air around him suddenly changed completely. His moves seemed more graceful yet deadly, an eerie wind blowing around him. Even the monsters grew quiet as he walked calmly across the arena. With every step he took dark particles began to gather around him.

But more impressive than Perseus show of Power was the lack of reaction from his enemies. While the yellow eyed freak seemed to tremble in excitement, the other two seemed totally impassive. Without warning the insane blond rushed at Perseus, a giant flame whip already forming in his hand, dragging behind in trails of fire.

"I´ll kill you, _Heir of Chaos._" He sounded almost mocking as an his grin grew.

Percy said nothing as he didn´t even bother to glance away from the leader of the group. That made him even more furious, the flames growing hotter. He was about to bring his whip down, when, with a wave of Percy´s hand he was flung to the side, hitting the wall like a rag doll and destroying part of it.

Percy didn´t deter from his path even one step.

A second later the pile of rocks began to melt revealing an only slightly bruised fiend.

"How dare you! I am the great son of Helios!"

Before he could attack Perseus again a dagger flew past him into the wall, giving him only a second to react until Thalia´s blade sliced right were he stood before. She had moved without even me noticing. I couldn´t help but be nervous thinking about the last confrontation. But it was Thalis. She was strong and if I doubted her I would regret it anyway...

"It´s time I end this." Artemis spoke up.

I turned around seeing her draw her sword as her body emitted a golden glow. I was surprised of course. A God intervening in the matters of Demi-Gods was almost unheard of.

"I can´t allow that, Daughter of Zeus." Nyx held her normal eerie smile as she stepped before Artemis.

Darkness sprang to life around Nyx. She still seemed to play around even as she stood before a goddess. A second later spears of darkness rushed at Artemis who jumped back, blocking some with her blade while avoiding others. I couldn´t even follow her movements, while Nyx seemed to enjoy herself.

"Where is your confidence now, Goddess of the Moon?"

Artemis could only growl as she avoided another volley of shadows. But suddenly Diana appeared behind Nyx slicing at her. She was still easily blocked, but aloowed her younger self to break free from the pursuit.

"Interesting. I shall take both of you on." The two Goddesses of different times stood side by side swords at the ready.

"I should help too..."

"Don´t move, Son of Hades."

I felt a blade at my neck as I heard a smooth voice behind me. I looked ahead and noticed that the girl from before had disappeared... Well I know where she had gone to now. But before she could react I simply disappeared into a shadow, avoiding the blade at my neck.

"Well I guess I will be your opponent."

_Why a girl though? I don´t like hitting girls._

A second later she was in front of me sending me flying with a kick.

_They sure do like to hit me._

"Time to get serious."

**As I said another one of the Ready to be edited chapters. I can´t have this story unfinished for so long. Still if you have suggestions how to make this chapter at least acceptable feel free to PM me or Review, no Flames though, if you will^^. If you have any other questions regarding this story, it´s details and even it´s future feel free to ask. Thank you once again for your unwavering support even if I am updating at a snails pace. Well even a snail is faster...**

**Anyway I hope to read you soon.**

**Until next time...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


	35. Battle of Tartarus

**Hey there… Yeah I know, I would like to hit myself too if I was you. I am really really sorry. Well I won´t excuse myself this time, because there is not really any excuse for **_**that**_**… Let´s leave it at that. Also to those of you whose reviews I didn´t answer I want to apologize also. If you want to be sure to receive an answer write me per PM Anyway don´t expect a longer chapter, no matter how long it takes, because my story is made for those PoV´s. And they are as long as they need to be.**

**Important Info at the bottom.**

**Here we go…**

**Thalia´s PoV**

"How dare you attack me, you weakling!"

_Well there goes my chance to finish this quickly__…_Damn it! I didn´t say anything as I slowly pulled my sword from the wall, never once leaving the insane Demi-Titan out of my sight. No matter how idiotic he seemed, he still was powerful enough to beat me once…

"What is it Daughter of Zeus! Do you see how futile this fight is?" He smirked.

_Never again!_

I rushed for him in a beeline, my sword to my side as it cackled with electricity. I had to be fast… But with a simple wave of his hand a wall of fire forced me to change directions.

"Give up, little girl. You can´t even touch me with your skills."

_Well now I am officially mad!_

A second later darkness began to consume my vision. When I looked to the side I saw that it began to separate me from the others. I managed to find Nico, as our gazes met just before the Darkness set us apart. One last smile and a confident nod and the I was alone with the firecracker.

"What is happening?" I shouted to where he should stand.

A flame appeared alighting only his face. The Light seemed strangled by the darkness as it didn´t even cast a shadow, until it disappeared fully again.

"Nyx has a plan."

I frowned a little, already guessing that much.

"**I have decided to set new Rules for this little fight. ****"**

The unmistakable eerily calm voice of Nyx echoed through the Blackness.

"**They are really simple really. Defeat your opponent and you can leave.****"**

Suddenly the darkness began to be replaced gradually from the top. The particles began to scatter away leaving behind a sky as if it was always there. Thunder rumbled in the sky.

"**Of course you are not allowed to interfere in another fight. If you do your existence shall be erased by me personally.****"**

Now I could see deep green tree tops. It seemed to be a jungle. Rain poured down from the sky, but as I was still immersed in darkness it didn´t touch me.

"**If the other fight is over you will have the opportunity to take revenge, should your ally have fallen. Whoever stands last wins. Well let the Games begin!****"**

I felt the first raindrops as it reached the ground, and I saw the Demi-Titan alight with flames, water vapor rising from him, still not really interfering with his flames.

"Well at least I know that I will get out of here."

"Don´t make me laugh Daughter of Zeus. You will rot here for all eternity!"

"My name is Thalia Grace, you stupid firefly!"

I slashed through the air releasing a lightning bolt towards my opponent. This time he had to he ducked as the lightning crashed into the giant tree stump. This is all I needed as I rushed off. The ground was slippery and uneven making it hard to maneuver, again I was to slow as he retaliated with a wall of flame. I quickly changed directions taking cover behind a fallen tree. I felt the heat washing over me as small flames licked at some plants, again not deterred by the rain. _New Plan…_

"Is that all oh great Huntress?" He began releasing a steady stream of fire at my hiding place slowly burning through.

I used this opportunity to disappear to the side. This was my territory. I saw a good tree to scale and quickly jumped up using my daggers to steady me.

"Where are you, you coward!?"

_Heh, finally noticed I am missing … _I was a good distance away and quite a bit off the ground. Still I could see him perfectly as he began to throw flames aimlessly around him. A blackened field already around his feet. _Well he can fight… let´s see him run._

With a smirk I took aim with my bow with practiced ease, taking the wind and rain into account and after releasing my breath released the arrow. In a second I was off, never taking my eyes off my prey. He noticed the arrow before it hit him, quickly releasing flames everywhere. In a second the arrow was burned into a crisp. A second later a fireball exploded where I sat before, taking the whole tree top down in flames. I was already far away. I readied my second arrow and still in midair I released it, aiming perfectly through a small opening in between the trees. This time it cackled with electricity.

_It is time to Hunt._

**Nico´s PoV**

"I think we got of on the wrong… foot."

I think I saw a small smile gracing the lips of my attacker, while I rubbed my still hurting stomach carefully standing up.

"I don´t really want to fight you…"

I saw her raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she spun her sword around gracefully.

"I can´t have you interfering." Her voice was soft, but held an underlying edge of danger.

I looked from the two goddesses and the Primordial to Percy and the sociopath and lastly to Thalia. _Well I should help Thalia__…_Just as that thought crossed my mind she stopped spinning her sword, suddenly glaring at me. _Maybe not__…_And again she reacted as if knowing, spinning her sword again.

_She can read my mind! Like Thalia__…_

My musings were cut short as I felt Darkness gathering around Nyx. A second later it was all I saw in front. My head spun fast to where Thalia was and she immediately met my gaze. I couldn´t help a small smile reacting to her nod with one of my own before she disappeared. I looked to the front for my Hopefully-Not-Opponent, and was met with quite the strange sight. Instead of swallowing her up like the rest of us the darkness just swirled around her _friendly_, the small particles floating around sometimes touching her skin but going back again… She waved her hand in a dismissive manner and suddenly she too was enveloped.

_Strange…_

The voice of Nyx got me back from my mind trip and she began to explain her _rules_. If you could call it that. Kill or be killed, more or less.

I took notice to the darkness above slowly beginning to fade away. It gave way to a star filled sky with a full moon. It was a really serene scene. If I hadn´t known it was probably created by Nyx, I would have to call it beautiful. More and more of the darkness began to disappear and I found myself looking at some kind of ruins. Just some structure of stones here and there, reminding in some ways of houses. As it had finally disappeared completely I found myself on a pretty big platform just a meter or so above the muddy earth.

_Well at least__…_

"I can´t interfere now so how about a truce." _Put on a charming smile__…_

For a moment she just stared at me unblinkingly as though contemplating if I was serious. I was… After a felt minute she finally smiled as she nodded lightly. I was really glad, because from what I saw I wouldn´t stand a chance against this girl, and for the enemy she was quite nice. Of course I still searched for an escape. I send shadows, yeah I could do that, to search for some connection to the underworld. If I could find that, I could escape. Also I was looking for A sign of life… Well Thalia mostly. I couldn´t imagine her creating a whole world for each of us…

"Very well." With that she sat down, not once letting me out of sight.

_Maybe she wasn´t so bad for an enemy__… _

After about a minute of awkward silence, still no sign of anything from my helpers and taking in the sights, I couldn´t take it anymore.

"Soooo… I didn´t quite catch your name… I´m Nico by the way." _Good start._

"I don´t really have one…" _I take that back__…_

"Why´s that?"

"I don´t need one."

"Everyone needs a name."

"Well I don´t." Is she pouting?

"Let´s think of one… How about Cassandra? Cassy for short? I think it is a good name." _It was an awesome name, but really who´d brag? Me. Definately._

Her eyes seemed wide for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. For a moment I thought it was the name… but a moment later she smiled. Really smiled, her whole face lit up.

"I think I´d like that."

"Cassy it is then." I smiled at her too and for a moment it seemed that for once in my life I had luck. _Best Enemy Ever. _

Now Percy only had to save the day and I´d be good.

"But …"

I looked at her face and it morphed into one of fear, as if stricken by an invisible presence. Then I saw Dark Particles surrounding her.

"No! Please he won´t interere. I don´t…"

_Oh That can´t be good. _And as it happens so often in my life, it took a turn for the worst.

She slowly stood up and pulled her sword from the ground. Still surrounded by the Darkness. Yet it seemed eerily calm as if under her control.

"I´m sorry…"

With that she suddenly disappeared into nothingness. Out of pure reflex I sank into my own shadow, barely escaping losing my head. I emerged a few hundred meters against a wall on top of a rather big stone monument. _That was close…_

I slowly peered out from my hiding spot looking for my enemy. I could see her in the moonlight quite good, after all Darkness was also my element… She had her back turned towards me, but suddenly she turned around and her blue eyes pierced through me. Again she disappeared. I immediately began to move away jumping down. A second later the whole top of the structure was blown off.

_Shit… _

Still falling I grabbed my sword and just in time too as I could block a sword. For a moment we were looking directly at each other. Her gaze seemed pained…

"Why?" She didn´t answer.

I was surprised by how strong she was, pushing me easily off course and at top speed into another stone wall. Still I managed to just fall into the shadow. I couldn´t escape forever. _It´s time to attack…_

Taking the momentum I jumped from another shadow to her side, as she too was still in mid jump, and to my surprise she took it full on meeting my blade. She seemed to have a limit with those jumps.

I pushed her forward, we both landing on the ground rather gracefully, before I released another slash forcing her back. This time shadows crushed the earth in the path, forcing her to jump back. A small cut appeared on her arm, so small that it wasn´t really noteworthy. However I hardened my gaze as I felt blood drip from my cheek._ She went straight for my head…_

"Why are you attacking me?" She looked at me directly as she spoke in a soft whisper.

"I don´t have a choice." I saw a tear escape her eye in the moonlight.

"Cassandra…?"

She said nothing, as Darkness began to gather arounbd her, before it condensed into three orbs that began to hover behind her. She wiped away her tears, and this time her gaze seemed cold and resigned.

She raised her hand releasing projectiles of darkness towards him in a split second. Again Nico escaped into his shadows, but this time as he reemerged, she was already there . He created a shadow shield in haste, before she kicked him hard. He barely managed a flip to right himself in the air and skid to a halt. His shield crumbled into dust…

"The Gods hate me…"

**Artemis´ PoV**

"Well now, it is no fun if you don´t attack."

I felt annoyed at the casualness she used to speak to us, however I was not arrogant enough to think I could take her down easily, if at all. I glanced at Diana, but to my surprise she appeared calm. She held herself like a Goddess would. She better be one or we were dead.

I had to try…

I took my first slash at Nyx without missing a beat, however Nyx simply stopped my sword with one hand and sent me back to where I was.

"You will have to try harder, youngling."

In that moment Diana appeared by her side going for her head and still she met only a shield of black, which shattered a second later. She too was sent back without a problem.

"There is no fun in that. You are Goddesses are you not?"

My eyes widened as I saw my Theory confirmed. I had another suspicion of who exactly she was, but now was not the time. I discarded the Demi-God Weapon and called upon my bow.

In a split second I was on the move again firing arrows of light at Nyx from all directions. Still every time they were stopped. I fired a few decoys before trying directly from above. This time her shield didn´t hold and she herself intervened, pushing me back once again. Diana however, took that chance and attacked at the same point. Nyx however simply disappeared…

"Time won´t wait for you Huntress. If you want to save the Demi-Gods then you should not waste it." She spoke calmly, almost slightly amused, off to the side.

To my slight surprise Diana spoke up…

"I trust them. They can take care of your little helpers."

"Oh … well then how about we make this more interesting then? Let´s make a bet. If your Demi-Gods win I will let you have your hero and you can leave without a fight. If I win I shall end this world." My gaze hardened.

"Why would you want to end the world, Lady Nyx? I don´t understand…"

"My dear there are many things you do not understand."

Nyx waved her hand and released darkness in all directions. I looked towards the Demi-Gods as they began to disappear each in a sphere of Darkness. After a moment the spheres disappeared completely leaving us alone in the arena.

"This realm is flawed and I shall correct that. "

"The only one with the right to decide that is the Creator himself!" I shouted.

The Primordial stopped pacing as she heard my outcry. As she looked at me curiously, this time not hiding her smile.

"As I said, youngling, there are many things you don´t understand. "

With a wave she let a throne appear as she sat down casually. She waved with her hand and orbs appeared before us. Each depicted images of the Demi-Gods. I balled my fist, at her disregard of our fight and she noticed. With a wave of her hand Darkness washed over me and I suddenly found myself seated next to her in a smaller throne. Diana to the other side. I couldn´t move in my earthly vessel.

"But know one thing, youngling."

At this her amusement disappeared She looked serious and for the first time I felt her presence and understood just how much of a difference there was between us. I knew I didn´t stand a chance. These Demi-Gods really seemed to be our last Hope…

"I _seek _Chaos."

**Percy´s PoV**

"It´s time to finally end this, Perseus Jackson."

I looked up as Darkness washed over us. I felt it´s power pulsate around me. Still I could see Alec perfectly well, as he and I both were never touched by the darkness.

"Well it seems so. But let me ask one question."

Alec looked at me well emotionless, but the fact that he didn´t attack had to mean he was at least curious. I didn´t really plan to die today anyway.

"What is it?" His voice too betrayed none of his emotions.

"Why?"

It was a pretty obvious question. Why would anyone follow an insane primordial Goddess who, more or less, wants to end the world. What could he get out of it? Would the world really be better for him if it were Titans that ruled… As far as I saw it he was abandoned, by whoever his parent was. Still what could drive him to destroy the world?

"Why?"

"Yeah just why?"

"Do you know what it means to belong? I didn´t know it for most of my life. I didn´t have a purpose, I didn´t have a goal, nothing to hold onto in life. Only my own power.

It wouldn´t have mattered if I died, but I held on. I wanted to find it. And after meeting my Lady, I did. She not only gave me a place to belong, she showed me the truth, something you will never be able to grasp."

Well I couldn´t say I understood him, but he at least had his reasons… I could respect that. I had to stop him anyway. Finally the darkness receded completely leaving behind a scene of devastation. The moon was completely black among the stars. I found myself standing atop a skyscraper in the midst of a familiar but largely different landscape. _New York._ However everything was destroyed an void of life. The usually busy streets completely empty. No sign of anything remotely alive. The skyscraper he stood on was one of the last still mostly intact… _What is this…?_

"You won´t understand me anyway… you already see a glimpse of the coming reality. Chaos will reign in the world and it will finally be perfect once again."

_Well it seems this is the future as it would be right now… but there was another thing I couldn´t really understand__…__ Chaos was the Creator, he already ruled this reality. He doesn´t wish to destroy it__…__ so of whom did he speak of? Another Chaos__…__ Nyx? _

"Let´s end this Perseus."

In a second he was before me, but I could easily match his strike. This time it was different. I couldn´t access all my power… it was as if I was cut off from everything.

"Do you see now. Before Lady Nyx you are powerless."

I felt the bloodlust Alex now exuded, he still seemed calm and collected, but it was different.

"You underestimate us."

I simply waved my hand sending him crashing onto the next skyscraper. Of course he came to a perfect stop, not having taken any damage at all.

"I think you are overestimating yourself."

Suddenly a sphere of light shot at me missing me by a millimeter. However another one followed hitting me square in the chest burning away at my clothes. I managed to deflect the orb away but not before being flung off the building and straight into another. Because of the impact the top part of the building collapsed backwards. I stood again and flung the rest of the debris off with ease opening the ceiling completely.

The sky above me was lighted by hundreds of orbs, Alec floating in the middle right in front of the dark moon. He exuded light as his power rose.

"Do you like them? The Stars of the Universe."

"Well they are pretty nice to look at." At this all of them came to a stand still and began to shine bright than before.

_Let´s try this again._

**Okay so that´s it for now. I will try to update, but as you can see this Story slowly comes to a close.**

**Also you might have noticed that I don´t really have time to write… And I think this story still has quite some potential so I want to continue it, more like have someone continue it. I think (and hope) none of you would like to leave it at the halfway point. I need some ideas how to go about that. How to give it away, how to choose the **_**official **_**writer and such. Of course everyone is free to continue it how they like. That´s exactly what fanfiction is for after all. ´Well feel free to send ideas and questions my way. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. ****Thank you very much for your reviews and favorites ****as always, without your support I would have given up completely a long time ago. **

**Well then until next time…**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


End file.
